La rue des Soupirs
by adieue
Summary: Un soir de pluie, un quartier chaud et un trottoir célèbre où depuis toujours les sorcières de rue font la manche. S'il avait su, à bien y penser, Severus ne s'y serait peut-être pas arrêté cette nuit là. (Le rating est un peu haut mais le vocabulaire comporte son lot de vulgarités, il y a quelques scènes de violences et la fic parle de prostitution donc ...)
1. La rue des Soupirs

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, la rue des soupirs faisait partie du quartier peu recommandable qui s'appuyait sur le Chemin de traverse et que longeait l'allée des Embrumes. La rue serpentait sensuellement tout le long du quartier comme si elle cherchait à embrasser tous les coins bons et mauvais de ce petit monde patibulaire.

En plein centre du quartier, la rue des Soupirs avait toujours brillée de mille feux. On y avait construit siècle après siècle, les plus beaux bordels du Londres sorcier. Selon les époques on les avait honorés ou brûlés mais il restait encore un air de charme et de grâce à ce haut lieu de la luxure si bien qu'on y trouvait toujours des messieurs bien nantis et les plus jolies dames qui se puissent voir.

À mesure qu'on s'éloignait du centre, les beautés se fanaient en conséquence. Sublimes au départ, effroyables aux frontières. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il avait fort à parier qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement.

Même l'opération de nettoyage post Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas réussi à changer ces dispositions. On avait ratissé tout le quartier, bouclé toutes les filles, fermé tous les bordels. Tout ce qu'on y avait gagné c'est que les trottoirs avaient fleuris. À un bout des orchidées, à l'autre des chardons.

Depuis la disparition des mages noirs, les beaux bordels rouvraient timidement leurs portes à une clientèle choisie mais aujourd'hui encore en 1994, quinze ans plus tard, la plupart des belles devaient pêcher dehors en espérant des jours meilleurs.

Ce soir là, Londres montrait justement son visage glacé et celles qui avaient eu le courage de sortir frissonnaient sous des capes qu'elles n'ouvraient que lorsque que de rarissimes clients passaient tout près

Comme bien d'autre Perle aurait été ravie de passer son tour mais son sac à monnaie n'allait pas se remplir tout seul et il était plus que temps de bosser. Elle traversa l'allée des Embrumes, tourna dans la rue des Soupirs, dépassa les filles plus ou moins fraîches du bas de la côte en saluant quelques connaissances et atteint le bout de trottoir réservé aux filles de calibres « moyen-bon » qu'il était vain de reluquer à moins d'avoir au moins un gallion en poche. Elle se rangea contre le mur avec les autres sorcières de rue.

\- Hey Perle ça va ? dit Dora.

\- Ouais, quel temps pour rester dehors.

\- Allons ça donne un teint de pêche dit la sorcière tout de rose vêtue.

Perle fit mine d'acquiescer en évitant de souligner que le teint verdâtre de sa collègue indiquait que de sérieux abus avaient eu lieu la veille et qu'aucune brume glaciale ne pourrait rien y changer.

Un gros sorcier joufflu passa en faisant mine de rien, un journal sous le bras sur lequel on pouvait lire en première page "Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! L'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang est imminente !" Sa robe de bonne facture et son chapeau impeccable lui valurent les sourires les plus charmeurs de ces dames mais malgré son teint flétrit, il apparut rapidement que Dora remportait ses préférences. Elle s'avança vers lui en ondulant des hanches et prit son bras. Ils disparurent un peu plus loin à la Harpie joyeuse.

Après dix minutes à attendre vainement sous la pluie, Perle soupira.

\- Bon sang, les clients se font rares ce soir.

\- Un dimanche de pluie. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? dit Maria ensachée dans une robe d'un rose fluorescent qui faisait ressorti ses bourrelets comme des boudins.

\- Quoi ? On est dimanche ? La vache ! Je croyais qu'on était samedi.

\- Pas de chance, dit Maria en souriant amusée.

Quelle poisse … Dire qu'elle avait passé une heure à se poudrer un gentil minois d'innocente jeune fille fraîchement débarquée. Un leurre évidemment puisqu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans bien sonnés mais qui s'en souciait. Ici, on était en plein mirage et seuls les fous pouvaient ignorer l'évidence.

Un sorcier maigrichon avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui collaient au front s'avança dans l'allée comme une ombre. Comme tout le monde, Perle tourna la tête pour le détailler. Pffft, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Un pauvre type visiblement. Quelques filles firent des mines mais son indifférence refroidit ce que son apparence avait déjà accompli. Perle ne prit même pas la peine de lui sourire et se dit qu'à tout prendre, elle ferait bien mieux de rentrer.

Cependant le sorcier ruisselant s'arrêta si soudainement devant elle que Perle sursauta. Derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient luisants de concupiscence tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait en faisant gonfler ses tempes.

Bon sang, c'est bien ma chance songea-t-elle devant la mine peu engageante de sa prise. Mais évidemment, le temps glacial était mal choisi pour faire la difficile.

\- Salut, dit-elle aguicheuse. Ça te dit de venir faire un tour ?

Il se contenta de la dévisager avec un étrange regard fixe puis d'un signe de tête, il accepta son offre. Perle s'avança vers lui comme si elle était enchantée d'avoir été choisie. Elle voulu l'entraîner à la Harpie mais le sorcier lui indiqua une ruelle sombre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maria qui lui fit un signe de tête. Ce type ne lui disait rien qui vaille et si elle ne revenait pas, sa collègue pourrait au moins témoigner qu'elle l'avait vu partir avec lui.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Peu importe, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Perle soupira. Ça commençait en lion. Pour sûr on allait bien se marrer.

Le sorcier lui lançait des coups d'œil étranges à toutes les deux secondes. Elle lui sourit mais il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs d'un air bourru.

De mieux en mieux se dit-elle agacée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un bizarre. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas un cinglé.

Ils bifurquèrent dans la rue du Gorgoton et le sorcier poussa la porte de chez Bert, un trou sans aucune envergure. Elle secoua son ombrelle sur le porche tout écaillé d'un air insulté. Non mais pour qui il la prenait au juste ? Ne manquerait plus qu'il veuille une passe à cinq mornilles … Pffft, quelle soirée pourrie.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle tandis que l'homme sans nom prenait une clef au comptoir tenu par une vénérable chose qui semblait plus ou moins humaine tellement il y avait de poils qui lui sortaient du nez. Ils montèrent un escalier branlant piqueté de clous et passèrent une porte crasseuse qu'elle ferma derrière elle.

La chambre était minuscule et les murs étaient sales. Une chaise de bois, un lit de fer, une table de chevet branlante sur laquelle trônait un bol de terre cuite, c'était tout. Minable. Il lui restait à prier pour qu'il soit bien à cran et qu'il balance le calmar en moins de deux. Vivement qu'on en finisse.

Elle s'approcha de lui comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher tellement sa virilité lui faisait de l'effet.

\- Alors … ? Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Assoyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

\- On se vouvoie ? … C'est charmant.

Elle sourit en s'asseyant gracieusement sur la chaise en bois des plus ordinaire mais à la voir se trémousser on aurait pu croire que c'était un trône aussi princier que brûlant.

L'homme la fixa avec dédain.

\- Cessez de vous comportez comme une chatte en chaleur.

Perle le regarda interloquée. Bordel … elle venait de lever le plus fin des gentlemans. Elle grimaça un sourire feint et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Très bien. Comme vous voudrez, dit-elle plus ou moins à l'aise.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, il se contenta de la fixer alors qu'assise sagement, elle se demandait comment gérer cette situation bizarre.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous semblera pas inapproprié, mais je dois vous informer que vous devez payer d'avance, dit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de charme.

\- Combien ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez. C'est pourquoi je vous demandais …

\- Un gallion, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il laissa tomber la pièce dans le bol qui ornait la table de chevet et Perle soupira. Un gallion … ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elle allait faire sa soirée. Elle prit un air ennuyé.

\- Bon. Pour ça je peux …

\- Démaquillez-vous, ordonna t-il.

Elle le fixa étonnée.

\- Me démaquiller ?

Il se contenta de la fixer.

\- Et bien c'est plutôt long de tout refaire alors ...

\- Un gallion couvrira amplement vos efforts, dit-il indifférent.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Un foutu gallion c'était loin d'être la fin du monde.

\- Enlevez tout, dit-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Enlever … mes vêtements ?

Il roula des yeux comme s'il avait affaire à la pire idiote qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

\- Votre maquillage, répéta-t-il.

Perle croisa les bras. Sans blague. Il voulait la traiter comme une conne ? Parfait.

\- Pour ça ce sera deux gallions.

Il évalua les couleurs tapageuses dont elle s'était tartinée.

\- Un gallion est déjà plus que généreux, dit-il avec toute la condescendance dont il semblait être capable.

Elle battit des cils, incrédule. Non mais il pouvait parler celui-là ! Ses dents étaient aussi jaunes que son teint. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait assez perdu de temps avec cette sous-merde fauchée.

\- Dans ce cas …

Elle se leva, reprit sa cape de pluie et son ombrelle pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Très bien. Deux gallions, dit le sorcier de mauvaise grâce.

Il laissa tomer une autre pièce qui tinta joyeusement dans le bol. Un son qui fit un contraste étrange avec l'ambiance totalement glauque. Tout en se disant que la soirée devenait de plus en plus merdique, Perle ouvrit son sac argenté et en tira un petit mouchoir violet et luisant qu'elle passa négligemment devant son visage. Aussi démaquillée qu'un enfant qui vient de naître, elle rangea le mouchoir et laissa tomber le sac sur la chaise.

Elle leva les bras comme pour présenter une œuvre d'art.

\- Alors ? Ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Tournez-vous. De côté.

Elle obéit en soupirant et planté devant elle, le sorcier se contenta de la fixer. Elle resta un bon cinq minutes immobile en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Un fétichiste cinglé sûrement …

\- De face, ordonna t-il.

Elle se tourna et il se contenta de la fixer assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne sache plus où se mettre.

Sans avertir il s'avança et la jeune femme leva sur lui des yeux méfiants, incertaine de ce qui allait se passer. Il la dévisagea au travers le rideau de cheveux noirs d'où émergeait son nez crochu.

\- Votre carte.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Heu … Si vous voulez.

Sa carte, bien sûr. Il aurait besoin de la revoir après que tous ses sens aient été aussi incroyablement comblés se dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac scintillant.

Elle en sortit un mince coffret doré qu'elle ouvrit et saisit un petit paquet de cartes qu'elle lui tendit. Il passa sur la carte de chocogrenouille qui la représentait en voluptueuse sorcière maléfique du XIIIem siècle, celle du cabaret FolAmour où vêtue de bleu, elle dansait avec volupté devant un velours cramoisi, celle où elle soufflait les bougies d'un gâteau avec force clins d'œil et coups de langue coquins pour au final choisir la plus assommante. Une fausse publicité où elle avait posé en vendeuse d'assurance très professionnelle. Grosso-modo, la carte que choisissaient d'ordinaire les hommes mariés afin d'éviter les soupçons de madame.

Il la glissa dans sa poche, se retourna et sortit sans dire merci.

Pffft. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle en avait vu des tarés mais avec celui-là elle était servie. Elle ramassa ses gallions en se disant qu'au moins ils n'avait pas été trop dur à gagner. Elle prit son sac et entra dans la salle de bain pour refaire son maquillage mais elle se figea devant une vision d'horreur.

\- Non mais je rêve !

Et voilà ce qui arrivait quand on ramassait un radin qui prenait une chambre chez ce galleux de Bert. Perle tourna rageusement les talons en laissant derrière elle un évier crasseux et au dessus, un mur sale d'un vert pisseux sur lequel personne ne s'était donné la peine d'installer le moindre bout de miroir.


	2. La Lanterne magique

Ce soir là, c'est presque en trottinant de bonheur que Perle remonta la rue des Soupirs. D'une part parce qu'il faisait étonnamment chaud pour novembre mais surtout parce qu'elle avait enfin un rendez-vous. Joyeuse, elle gravit la côte bardée d'immeubles hétéroclites sans remarquer les filles sur le déclin qui descendaient irrémédiablement vers leur perte et pénétra dans l'oasis de lumières chatoyante qui faisait scintiller le bout de rue qu'on appelait le Haut-pavé.

Éblouissante dans sa minuscule robe blanche à la longue jupe translucide, ses cheveux blonds cendrés gracieusement relevés sur la nuque, elle marchait fièrement sur des talons interminables qui lui donnaient une silhouette de rêve. Et si on se fiait à son pas pressé, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas disponible.

Les sorciers qui flânaient à la recherche d'une bonne affaire lui adressèrent des sourires intéressés mais elle se fit une joie de les ignorer avec superbe. Ces types la regardaient de haut lorsqu'elle était à leur service mais ils bavaient comme des goules du moment qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'avoir. Pffft. C'était toujours comme ça. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle faisait un petit détour par le Haut-pavé, question de faire monter sa cote.

Louvoyant entre les filles de plus en plus élégantes de la rue des Soupirs, elle parada entre les immeubles bien tenus, les colonnades gracieuses et les fenêtres brillantes jusqu'à la frontière de son royaume où, séparant le bon grain de l'excellence, une arche de pierre s'élançait d'un trottoir à l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un passage piéton qui n'avait aucune utilité concrète sinon celle d'y percher les belles dames. Elles avaient une jolie vue de haut et les messieurs une jolie vue de dessous, ce qui d'ailleurs lui valait le nom de Pont des jupons. Une grande ouverture parfaitement ronde permettait de traverser pour passer au centre du quartier et pour franchir cette frontière, toutes les sorcières de rue étaient prêtes à vendre leur âme et sans conteste, le moindre bout de leur vertu.

\- Regardez ça les filles ! Je crois que quelqu'un a un rendez-vous !

Entre Mary et Dora, une femme d'une sensualité renversante affichait un sourire mutin. Dépassant tout le monde d'une bonne tête, la sorcière était cintrée dans une robe verte scintillante, si brillante qu'elle lançait des étoiles. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui faisaient une jolie tête qui mettait en valeur son visage ravissant, peint avec un art consommé.

\- Vanessa ! s'écria la jeune femme enchantée.

\- Perle ! Ma chérie !

La sorcière laissa son bout de trottoir pour sautiller vers elle en tendant les bras. Elles s'embrassèrent en évitant de se toucher les joues, question de ne pas gâcher leurs maquillages.

\- Alors ? L'Écosse c'était comment?

Vanessa longue-langue leva le menton d'un air précieux.

\- Ah ma chère, si tu savais … Ce sont des barbares ! De vrais sauvages, dit-elle en battant des cils comme si c'était un comble. J'ai encore mal partout.

Elle afficha un sourire ravi.

\- Je dois absolument y retourner !

Perle éclata de rire. Vanessa longue langue était l'un des seuls travestis à être tolérés sur le Haut-pavé et ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était magnifique mais surtout, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'adorer.

\- Et toi alors. Tu es splendide ! dit-elle admirative.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, dit Perle en jouant les indifférentes.

\- Pas vrai ! Déjà ?!

Maternelle, Vanessa lui effleura la joue de son ongle parfait.

\- Je le savais. Quand je t'ai vu arriver j'ai tout de suite dit : « Cette petite ira loin. Elle ira jusqu'au Centre ». Pas vrai les filles ?!

\- Moi j'ai rien entendu du tout, dit Dora pour l'agacer.

\- Pffft. Elles sont sourdes comme des pots, dit Vanessa avec un geste découragé. Et ce rendez-vous ? dit-elle soudain toute excitée. Qui est-ce ? On peut savoir ?

Perle croisa les bras d'un air malin.

\- Désolé mais j'ai pas trop envie de me le faire piquer, dit-elle avec l'air de celle qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Par qui ? Moi ?! dit le travesti feignant d'être incroyablement insulté. Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille !

Elle semblait dégouliner de sincérité mais sur la question de ravir les clients des copines, elle avait un sacré tableau de chasse et d'ailleurs s'en vantait fièrement à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- C'est ça oui …

\- Quoi ? dit la sulfureuse sorcière d'un air innocent.

Perle ne put retenir un sourire un coin. Vanessa n'était partie que trois jours mais ça lui avait parut des semaines. Sans elle, la rue des Soupirs manquait terriblement de rires, d'extravagances et de bons mots.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais être en retard. On se voit après, promis la jeune femme qui se sauva en lui envoyant un baiser volant.

Elle tourna sur l'avenue du Trésor en se disant que dans les faits, son rendez-vous n'avait rien de bien excitant. Un laideron pouilleux qui avait la phobie du maquillage. Le genre de type dont Vanessa longue-langue n'aurait sûrement pas voulu. Mais qui avait besoin de le savoir ? Et puis elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne une chambre dans un hôtel qui n'était pas un trou aussi merdique que Chez Bert. Ça rendrait les choses plus supportables.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la rue des Soupirs puis transplana devant la Lanterne magique. L'établissement était planté sur une rue discrète qui ne comprenait que quelques commerces fermés à cette heure. Sa façade grise découpée de petites fenêtres n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais la Lanterne était assez bien cotée et dans le quartier, c'était un lieu de prédilection pour les rendez-vous discrets.

Elle grimpa sur le pallier en se préparant mentalement pour la suite des choses. Le truc avec les sorciers moches, c'était de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Un beau port de tête, de jolis yeux ou ne serais-ce qu'une vague élégance. Sauf que si sa mémoire était bonne, ce type ressemblait à une vielle serpillère. Avec de la chance elle pourrait peut-être fantasmer sur la forme de ses sourcils. Et encore, elle n'avait pas remarqué s'ils en jetaient.

Elle passa la porte et se trouva dans une entrée austère aux murs blancs et aux boiseries bien astiquées. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière aux cheveux tirés et au maintient rigide griffonnait sur un parchemin. Elle leva la tête et jeta un regard indifférent à sa tenue émoustillante.

\- La prochaine fois passez par derrière, dit-elle en retournant à son papier.

\- Heu … oui. Bien sûr. Désolé.

La matrone haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux et Perle fila dans le petit couloir sans plus de façon. Elle monta à l'étage et atteint la porte convenue. Elle replaça une mèche dans son chignon puis cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Le sorcier dont elle se souvenait était trempé, maigre, voûté et tout replié sur lui-même. Ses cheveux filandreux lui collaient à la tête en laissant voir le fond du crâne. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses petits yeux porcins avaient la couleur de la boue.

L'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir était au contraire digne et droit ; beaucoup plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il était mince mais pas maigrichon, son port de tête était altier, sa poitrine solide et ses épaules étaient assez larges pour lui donner une certaine stature. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient minces et raides. Ils semblaient gras mais ils étaient surtout négligés. Un coup de brosse ne leur aurait pas fait de tors mais au moins ils étaient propres et assez épais pour qu'on ne voit pas au travers.

Son visage était quelconque mais n'en avait pas moins un certain charme. Les joues étaient creuses mais elles mettaient en valeur une mâchoire assez virile. Le nez aquilin avait du caractère et lui donnait même une certaine prestance tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, mystérieux et impénétrables.

Perle haussa un sourcil incrédule. On était passé d'une serpillère à un sorcier potable. Sûrement qu'on pouvait en déduire que ce type était un peu comme un chat. Il faisait le fier mais s'il avait le malheur de se mouiller, il se transformait en épave.

La sorcière de rue lui adressa un sourire engageant qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Rogue, loin d'être subjugué par sa grâce, restait muet de surprise et ouvrait une bouche stupéfaite (qui d'ailleurs contenait des dents beaucoup moins jaunes que prévu).

\- Vos cheveux ! dit-il avec un tel ton de reproche qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de commettre un crime.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Ils ne sont pas comme la dernière fois, dit-il scandalisé.

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis là pour combler tous vos désirs, susurra-t-elle en minaudant.

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Du moment que vous le demandez gentiment ! dit-elle cinglante.

Il releva le menton et la fixa hautain.

\- Je peux entrer oui ?

Il se poussa de mauvaise grâce, l'air méfiant.

Pour sûr c'était un client des plus sympathiques. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Des murs blancs impeccables. Un plafond décoré de boiseries. Un lit solide couvert d'un édredon crème bien moelleux. Un secrétaire sur lequel on avait pris la peine de mettre une bougie neuve et un charmant petit fauteuil bleu dans un coin. C'était parfait.

L'homme sans nom croisa les bras en la dévisageant d'un air revêche.

Le message était clair. Elle avait intérêt à s'occuper de ses cheveux ou il allait faire une attaque. La dernière fois … c'était. … Bordel c'était quand déjà ? Deux semaines plus tôt quelque chose comme ça. Un soir de pluie mais elle ne se souvenait plus trop de sa coiffure.

\- Vos cheveux étaient roux, lui rappela le sorcier devant son air inintelligent.

\- Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête …

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les mèches blondes qui roussirent en un instant.

\- Vous voyez ? Tout s'arrange, dit-elle un rien sarcastique.

\- Détachez-les.

C'était sûrement sa façon à lui de dire qu'il appréciait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui plaire. En soupirant, elle retira la pince qui retenait son chignon et sa longue chevelure dégringola sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de les placer un peu mais après un chignon, c'était peine perdue. Il en serait donc quitte pour se payer les services d'un épouvantail démaquillé. Il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Ils sont différents, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver quand on ne prend pas la peine de m'avertir d'avance, dit-elle aimablement.

\- Arrangez-les.

Non mais bordel, on n'était pas dans un salon de coiffure ici ! Elle soupira brusquement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux cheveux magiques. C'est ça ou rien.

Il resta silencieux un instant puis il fouilla dans sa poche. Avec condescendance, il jeta un gallion qui rejoint les deux qui étaient déjà posés sur la table.

\- Coiffez-vous comme la dernière fois.

Sans blague, il avait des idées fixes.

\- Bon. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça…

\- Et démaquillez-vous.

Il était tellement charmant que c'était un vrai plaisir de le satisfaire. Elle passa dans la salle de bain sans rechigner mais réalisa sur le champ qu'il manquait l'item le plus essentiel. Que Bert le troufion ait oublié de mettre des miroirs dans son motel pourri passe encore mais ici la chose était impensable. Elle revint dans la chambre alors que Severus s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en attendant que son désir soit exaucé.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait disparaitre le miroir ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Oui, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

Ça c'était la meilleure.

\- Et comment je fais moi pour me maquiller avant de sortir d'ici ? Des barjos qui aiment leur pute nature il n'y en a pas des masses vous saurez.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Débrouillez-vous.

Perle passa près de le laisser se branler tout seul avec ses plans de con mais elle reprit sur elle en se disant que ce serait quand même bête de laisser filer des gallions malgré ses caprices idiots. À tout le moins, elle avait une petite glace de poche.

Elle retourna donc à la salle d'eau, se démaquilla, passa ses cheveux sous le robinet puis les peigna grossièrement avec les doigts de manière à les faire boucler. Elle les sécha d'un coup de baguette et par habitude jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Elle revint dans la chambre en jurant intérieurement.

\- Ça vous va ? Parce que moi j'ai aucune idée de quoi j'ai l'air.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il la fixa en se caressant le menton.

\- Vos cils et vos sourcils, dit-il en indiquant vaguement son visage.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ils doivent être roux.

Bon. Visiblement monsieur craquait pour les rousses. Elle se transfigura en poil de carotte puis visa son bas ventre.

\- Vous oubliez le plus important, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il ne sembla pas des plus émus par son souci du détail et se leva pour fouiller dans la sacoche de cuir noir qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il en sortit un paquet de linge plié qu'il jeta sur le lit.

\- Mettez ça, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour examiner les vêtements et reconnu aussitôt l'uniforme que portait les élèves de l'école de magie du coin. Elle soupira d'aise. Enfin, un fantasme normal. Les écolières c'était le classique des classiques. Évidemment la robe noire manquait de jolies formes mais en général elle ne la gardait pas très longtemps alors ...

Rogue passa de l'autre côté de la chambre et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour la laisser se changer.

Perle sourit d'un air moqueur. Ça c'était gentil. Se tourner parce que la prostituée que vous alliez vous faire était en train de se déshabiller. Non mais ... Quel barjo. Elle se changea rapidement, ajusta la cravate rouge et or puis se plaça au milieu de la chambre pour un meilleur effet.

\- Voilà.

Rogue se tourna vers elle. Parfaitement immobile, il la fixa longuement avec une étrange intensité. Sans blague, il était plutôt craquant lorsqu'il avait ce regard songea-t-elle pour se mettre en train.

\- Alors ? Ça vous plait ? demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Les doigts de sa main droite pianotèrent doucement contre son manteau et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Il ouvrit la sacoche de laquelle il avait tiré l'uniforme et en sortit un gros manuel de potion qu'il lui tendit. Perle le prit en se disant que c'était vraiment un maniaque des détails. Ou bien alors un sado-maso qui aimait se prendre des coups de manuel en pleine tronche. … D'ailleurs considérant sa tête de taré, ça n'aurait rien de surprenant.

\- Assoyez-vous et lisez, dit-il en indiquant le secrétaire.

Quelle belle entrée en matière ! Ça c'était sexy. Perle soupira en pariant avec elle-même qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes et couinerait comme un rat. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, il alluma la bougie du petit bureau, ferma les autres lumières et se retira dans un coin de la chambre où il se fondit dans le noir. La jeune femme ouvrit le manuel devant elle et se mit à faire semblant de lire l'ennuyeux bouquin. Dix minutes plus tard elle en avait plus que marre. Non mais il allait se décider oui ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Tapis dans les ombres, il l'observait fixement. On aurait dit un maniaque caché dans un buisson pour espionner les écolières. … Non mais c'est qu'on en voyait des tarés dans son métier.

\- Vous voulez que …

\- Non. Lisez et taisez-vous, gronda-t-il.

Bon. Visiblement il ne fallait pas déranger monsieur dans ses rêveries perverses. Mais au moins il n'était pas trop tordu. Plutôt que de mâter les écolières, il venait ici et payait pour faire semblant. Pour dire que les sorcières de rue avaient leur utilité sociale. Sans blague, elle méritait une médaille pour se farcir ce genre de cinglé et sauver des innocentes.

Cette pensée la rasséréna et plutôt que de cogiter en vain, elle en profita pour réviser les bases des philtres d'amour en se disant qu'après tout, c'était stupide de se fournir chez Pisse-menu quand elle pouvait les faire elle-même.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard son débile de client retournait à la fenêtre en lui ordonnant de se déshabiller. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux jolies courbes qu'il avait pourtant payées. D'ailleurs parlant de payer…

\- Ça fera trois gallions de plus, dit-elle en ajustant la bretelle de sa robe trop courte. Normalement pour une heure je prends dix mais vu que votre truc c'est disons … minimaliste, je vous charge que la moitié, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant ses cheveux de feu.

Il se retourna et fit une mine dégoûtée. Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas que sa tenue était aussi affolante.

Hon … Pas vrai. Ça ne plaisait pas à monsieur ? Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air d'une prostituée peut-être ? Il voulait des excuses avec ça ? Tssst. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'on faisait il y avait toujours des mécontents et pour être insatisfait, celui-là battait tous les records depuis le début.

En évitant de la regarder, l'homme sans nom paya, reprit l'uniforme et le manuel puis sortit sans dire merci.

Un parfait malotru.


	3. Homo erectus

Comme chaque année à pareille date, novembre étendait ses doigts crochus et déprimants sur la rue des Soupirs. Prenant leur mal en patience, les filles se drapaient dans de jolis manteaux en espérant que la neige finisse par ramener les clients et pestaient contre la ville qui n'installerait les lanternes chauffantes qu'à la fin du mois.

Tout près du Pont des jupons, Perle, Ruby et Maria se tenaient sur leur trottoir attitré en profitant des derniers de rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à passer entre les vieux bordels.

\- Les filles, vous devez absolument voir ça ! cria soudain une voix de fausset.

Comme apparue de nulle part, Vanessa semblait aussi excitée qu'une puce dans son manteau d'un vert lime impossible. À ses yeux exorbités, il était clair que quelque chose d'exceptionnel venait de se produire. Elle tourna les talons sans leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question et les trois jeunes femmes la suivirent, curieuses de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Vanessa en mode turbo, tourna dans la rue du Trésor, descendit quelques marches, fila dans une ruelle, déboucha sur l'allée des Embrumes et les attendit devant une vitrine en sautillant d'impatience.

\- Bon sang, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? demanda Ruby essoufflée.

\- On a pas tes jambes de girafes nous …, dit Perle la main sur la poitrine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! se plaignit Vanessa en attendant la dernière.

Maria qui avait un peu plus de poids à traîner, déboucha de la ruelle.

\- Ah ! Enfin !

En souriant de toutes ses dents, Van ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ces dames.

\- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux ! dit-elle comme si elles allaient voir Merlin en personne.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et bien que Merlin n'y ait jamais posé un orteil, l'endroit n'en valait pas moins le détour.

Le magasin ressemblait à un capharnaüm géant et un escalier laissait même supposer qu'il s'étendait sur deux étages. Mais Perle n'en remarqua pas d'avantage car son attention fut aussitôt attirée par les étagères qui jouxtaient l'entrée.

Sur les présentoirs reposaient des centaines de godemichets de toutes formes, tailles et couleurs. Perle n'en avait jamais vu un tel assortiment.

\- Attention à la…, dit Vanessa en se tournant vers Maria.

Mais la sorcière essoufflée n'entendit rien et claqua la porte avec imprudence.

Aussitôt, les phallus bondirent avec un bel effet d'ensemble et furent tous pris d'une incroyable frénésie. Certains se mirent à sauter sur place en s'aidant de leurs roustons, d'autres tournaient sur eux même en battant des noisettes, quelques-uns se gonflait le capuchon au point de pratiquement éclater, d'autres se cambraient en faisant saillir des protubérances diverses qui vibraient, se tordaient ou bruissaient avec entrain. Un modèle entrait et sortait le bolet avec ardeur pour faire admirer son prépuce tandis que plus loin, deux grands chauves montés en duo s'enroulaient sensuellement l'un sur l'autre. Tout près, un manche exalté tourbillonnait comme un vire-vent furieux. À côté, un gros joufflu se ramassa sur lui-même puis se détendit d'un coup sec, libérant une petite nuée d'étoiles blanches. Comme si c'était le signal, tous les vits renchérirent aussitôt à qui mieux-mieux. Des crachins de toutes les couleurs furent éjectés en chœur si bien qu'il se forma un gros nuage d'éjaculat magique qui étouffa les jeunes femmes pris de court.

\- Non mais bordel ! toussa Ruby.

\- MARTY ! s'époumona Vanessa d'une voix asthmatique.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria le commis invisible dans la brume opaque.

Le galant nuage s'évanoui aussitôt.

Le dénommé Marty, un sorcier maigrichon avec une tête de salamandre et de grosses lunettes d'écaille, leur souriait d'un air contrit, la baguette levée.

\- Désolé pour l'accueil. Ils sont un peu fougueux.

\- Tout de même, dit Perle plus ou moins enchantée.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Maria philosophe.

\- Tout à fait ! dit Marty de son meilleur ton de vendeur. D'ailleurs si l'une de ces petites merveilles vous intéresse je me ferai un plaisir de …

\- Fie de ces balivernes ! On vient voir la VRAIE merveille ! dit Vanessa fébrile.

Marty lui sourit d'un air entendu en désignant le fond du magasin et Vanessa le suivit en sautillant joyeusement.

\- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! dit-elle toute excitée.

Perle avait déjà visité des boutiques de jouets pour sorciers avertis, mais aucune ne lui avait semblée aussi impressionnante. Celle-ci avait une dizaine d'allées disposées en étoile autour du centre où se trouvait une véritable montagne de potion pour tous les goûts. Un gigantesque présentoir circulaire et vitré contenait des milliers de bouteilles. Tout autour étaient disposés de jolis contenants montés sur pied et remplis de fioles. Elle en prit une au hasard.

« Orgasme en bouteille ! Faites-vous plaisir en toute discrétion ! » Perle pouffa et en prit une autre. « Liqueur de Popotin. Magnifiez votre derrière ! » Sur l'étiquette une sorcière ravie se retrouvait avec des fesses monstrueuses.

\- Perle ! Viens voir ça ! cria Maria.

Perle la rejoint dans l'allée « Jeux pour tous les goûts ». Elle lui montra une boîte qui contenait un petit pénis bleu.

\- C'est un détecteur de mensonge !

\- Comment ça marche ?

\- Regarde ça. « Je suis encore vierge », mentit Maria.

Le pénis s'allongea si brusquement qu'il défonça la boîte.

\- Oups. Merde.

Sur l'étagère, un coffre ouvert dévoilait un jeu de Quiddich coquin. Des cognards en forme de seins, de grosse trique en frais de battes et un mignon clitoris qui battait des bulbes en guise de vif d'or.

\- Tu crois que les mecs auront plus de chance de le trouver s'il vole ? rigola Perle.

\- Hon, des étuis pour baguette en forme de petit zob, dit Maria attendrie.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Le coffret annonçait « Course de bourses ! ». Perle l'ouvrit pour jeter un coup d'œil. Aussitôt les bourses en question sautèrent par terre et se mirent à courir comme des cinglées. Les filles pouffèrent devant les ridicules scotums qui se servaient de leurs bonbons comme si c'était de petits pieds.

\- Bon sang, aide-moi au lieu de rire, dit Perle en courant derrière les burnes qui s'en donnaient à cœur-joie.

D'un coup de baguette, Vanessa régla le problème.

\- C'est pas un peu fini oui ?

Maria et Perle la suivirent en rigolant. Elle les entraîna dans une allée presque vide mais au dessus de laquelle un balai agrémenté d'un vibromasseur « Pour rendre vos déplacements plus agréables ! » tournait gracieusement en compagnie d'une pinata que personne n'aurait osé emmener dans une fête d'enfant. Une jolie chatte blanche sortit de derrière une étagère comme pour les accueillir.

\- Salut toi.

Perle se pencha pour caresser le félin mais avec un petit _pouf_ , il se transfigura en sexe féminin.

\- Ah oui. Pour sûr c'est discret, dit la sorcière admirative.

Elles s'engagèrent dans le passage en dérangeant des micro-culottes qui voletaient gentiment en essaim et qui s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions lorsqu'elles passèrent puis elles se retrouvèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au deuxième.

\- Bon sang, c'est sombre ici, dit Ruby qui n'y voyait rien.

Sur une gracieuse colonne, un mannequin masculin tendait ses fesses aux visiteurs. Vanessa lui balança une claque sur le derrière qui se mit à luire comme une mouche à feu.

Les filles sursautèrent. Elles étaient entourées d'hommes et de femmes nus comme des vers qui leurs jetaient des regards passionnés.

\- Calmez-vous ce ne sont que des poupées ! dit Vanessa d'un air blasé.

\- Bon sang, on dirait qu'ils sont vrais, dit Perle impressionnés.

\- Oui mais ils ont la tête vide, dit Vanessa en haussant les épaules.

\- Bha, considérant à quoi ils servent …, dit Ruby réaliste.

\- Mesdames, si je peux me permettre, dit Marty, ce tout dernier modèle a été conçu pour être particulièrement brillant.

Il désigna un bel homme bien membré qui s'avança avec un air de tombeur.

\- Deux plus deux qu'est-ce que ça fait ? lui demanda Vanessa.

La poupée battit des paupières l'air perdue puis lui adressa un sourire de feu comme pour lui faire oublier la question.

\- Évidemment, il y a toujours place à l'amélioration, convint Marty.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes prêtes ? dit Vanessa impatiente.

Sans attendre, elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon suivie par ses compagnes curieuses de voir enfin le jouet qui l'avait fait craquer. Elles débarquèrent dans une délicieuse petite pièce circulaire dont le plafond s'élevait en rotonde. Les murs crème étaient recouverts d'élégantes dorures et des divans assortis étaient disposés tout le tour de la pièce. Vedette incontestée de cet étalage de bon goût, une ouverture était décoré de magnifiques sculptures florales et fermée par un rideau de velours noir ; l'endroit où sans conteste se cachait la fameuse merveille.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, dit Marty désignant les divans.

Elles s'installèrent confortablement puis le commis se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et retomba sur les talons, l'air important.

\- Mesdames, bienvenue dans le petit salon de l'Homo erectus ! Le seul salon où on peut admirer les jouets les plus rares et les plus chers du monde sorcier !

\- Allez Marty ! gémit Vanessa en se trémoussant d'impatience.

\- Donc, sans plus attendre voici pour vos beaux yeux ! dit-il complaisant.

Il fit tourner sa baguette d'un grand théâtral.

Repoussant le rideau de velours, un mannequin aux traits à peine esquissé, blanc et luisant comme s'il était en verre, passa dans la pièce en tenant un gracieux fauteuil. Il le posa au milieu et s'assit dessus en relevant la jambe sur l'accoudoir, exposant aux clientes son intimité inexistante. Les filles se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Ceux d'en bas étaient plus impressionnants si tu veux mon avis, dit Maria perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas le mannequin, c'est la ceinture ! dit Vanessa comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Effectivement, si on regardait bien, il y avait une ceinture pas plus grosse qu'un fil qui faisait le tour de la taille et deux autres ficelles qui lui passaient entre les jambes. En gros, ça lui faisait un peu comme les coutures d'une culotte de grand-mère.

Guère plus impressionnées, les filles dévisagèrent le travesti qui très sûr de lui, se leva et tendit la main vers Marty. Solennel, le commis lui donna un petit rouleau de parchemin. D'un coup de poignet, Vanessa l'ouvrit et il se déroula jusqu'à terre.

\- Et maintenant regardez ça.

Elle pointa la ceinture en agitant sa baguette. Aussitôt le mannequin fut nanti d'un équipement pour dame tout ce qu'il y avait de réaliste. Un autre petit coup et l'équivalent masculin se forma en un instant.

\- Wooooh ! Ça c'est quelque chose, dit Ruby incrédule.

\- Et avec ça tu peux vraiment … ? demanda Perle.

\- Tout est fonctionnel, dit Marty fièrement. Ajustable en longueur, en largeur ET en profondeur, ajouta-t-il en levant le doigt.

\- Vous réalisez un peu ?! dit Vanessa aux anges. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu !

Elle agita sa baguette et les trois amies firent de grands yeux.

\- Un truc … heu, hermaphrodite … et ben dis donc. Pour être original, dit Maria impressionnée.

\- Justement pour les amateurs d'originalité…, dit Vanessa emballée.

Entre les jambes du mannequin, une jolie fleur ouvrait ses pétales comme si elle attendait la visite d'une belle grosse abeille.

\- Mais c'est fou ce truc ! dit Perle qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

La fleur disparut pour laisser place à un phallus géant puis l'entre-jambe du démonstrateur se couvrit d'un tapis d'écorce garni d'une ouverture où apparut une tête d'écureuil.

\- Bordel c'est quoi ce bestiau ? s'exclama Ruby en sursautant.

\- Ben, on dirait un écureuil, tenta Perle.

\- Mais ça mord ces sales bêtes ! dit Maria.

Vanessa consulta le mode d'emploi.

\- Ici ça dit que l'écureuil ne mord pas. Il léchouille.

\- Ah bon … Dans ce cas …, dit Maria plus ou moins convaincue.

\- Ben ça teste le courage du client ..., dit Perle en tentant de voir le bon côté.

\- Pourquoi pas un trou plein d'araignées tant qu'à y être ? dit Ruby en pouffant.

\- Des araignées … hum, je sais pas, dit Vanessa en parcourant le parchemin. Je n'ai pas tout vu. On peut faire tellement de trucs ! Oui ! Il y en a ! Huit grosses pattes qui vous sortent d'entre les jambes.

\- Je veux pas voir ça ! cria presque Maria.

\- Bon, bon. Ha ça c'est dingue !

Van donna un coup de baguette et le mannequin fut nanti d'un splendide fessier qui lâcha une volée de pets assourdissants.

\- Non. C'est pas ça …, marmonna Van en consultant le parchemin. Ah ! Voilà !

Entre les cuisses blanches, une dizaine de gros tentacules roses se mirent à onduler sensuellement.

Le filles firent des tête stupéfaites.

\- Tu as raison, celle-là est vraiment dingue, dit Perle dubitative.

\- Ça doit faire une drôle de sensation, dit Maria en plissant son joli nez.

D'un coup de baguette, Vanessa ramena le mannequin à sa nudité originale.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant les jointures.

\- Van, ce truc a été fait pour toi, dit Ruby qui fut aussitôt approuvée par les autres.

Le travesti posa la main sur son cœur comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

\- Bon. La seule petite chose c'est qu'il me faut trois cent gallions, dit-elle comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Trois cent gallions ?! Mais où tu vas trouver ça ? dit Maria comme si elle n'avait rien deviné.

Van leva la main pour calmer les esprits.

\- Comme je suis une excellente cliente … N'est-ce pas Marty que j'ai dépensé une fortune ici ?

Marty débonnaire approuva en souriant.

\- Je paie cent maintenant et le reste plus tard. Juste cent et il me laisse partir avec cette merveille. Les filles, vous devez absolument m'aider !

\- Mais enfin ! C'est novembre. Tu sais ce que c'est ! dit Ruby.

\- Tout le monde est déprimé et les clients restent chez-eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? déplora Maria.

Vanessa se jeta à leurs pieds.

\- Je vous en supplie, dit-elle comme sa vie en dépendait. Je vous rembourserai le double ! Le triple ! Allez soyez chic les filles … Cette ceinture va disparaître d'un claquement de doigt !

Les filles se regardèrent avec l'air de celles qui avaient vu venir le coup.

\- Bon d'accord, moi je peux pour onze, dit Perle en sortant les gallions.

\- Treize, dit Ruby en faisant de même.

\- Désolé j'ai que cinq, dit Maria en les lui donnant. Mais bon, j'en ai sûrement trois autres planqués chez-moi.

\- Avec ce que j'ai ça nous fait cinquante quatre, dit Vanessa en regardant Marty d'un air de chien battu.

Il eut un sourire de sincère regret et Vanessa se mit à verser des larmes de crocodile.

Juste à ce moment, le sac de Perle se tortilla dans tous les sens. Elle l'ouvrit en catastrophe avant que tout soit réduit en pièces et en sortit le petit étui doré dans lequel elle rangeait ses cartes de visite. Elle l'ouvrit et la carte de vendeuse d'assurance sortit d'au milieu du paquet.

\- Le grincheux. Ce soir. Même heure même chambre, dit la photo d'un ton très professionnel.

\- Ça me va, répondit Perle à la photo qui disparut pour faire la commission.

Vanessa lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

\- C'est qu'un coup à cinq gallions, dit-elle en rangeant l'étui d'un air d'excuse.

Elles redescendirent tandis que Van faisait une tête d'enterrement.

\- Attendez-moi une minute.

Le travesti passa au comptoir tandis que ses amies l'attendaient dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? demanda Perle lorsqu'elle les rejoint.

Van lui tendit un sachet sur lequel était écrit SuperAnus! À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pastille marron faite de délicats replis.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ? demanda Perle en le lui rendant.

\- Ma chère, si je veux réussir à mettre la main sur cette merveille, je vais avoir besoin d'un trou de balle en acier trempé.

Perle lui fit un sourire désolé. Pauvre Van … Pour sûr elle allait passer une semaine intense.

Les filles filèrent manger un morceau au café Joli-croupe où elles discutèrent de l'incroyable ceinture puis Perle les laissa pour se rendre à la Lanterne. Elle passa par derrière et monta à la chambre convenue.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais.

Elle se démaquilla d'un coup de lingette magique, roussit sa chevelure puis cogna. Rogue ouvrit la porte avec sa tête de carême habituelle. Il se recula sans un bonjour et elle entra en se disant qu'une fois de plus, ça promettait d'être joyeux.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-elle ironique.

Il indiqua le lit sur lequel se trouvaient l'uniforme plié et le livre de potion.

\- Vous savez quoi faire.

Perle soupira ennuyée. Ça y est. Troisième rendez-vous et déjà on allait à l'essentiel sans le moindre préliminaire. Il lui faisait penser aux clients qui laissaient tomber leur froc et la regardait manche à la main avant qu'elle ait seulement réussi à enlever son manteau. Sauf que dans cette chambre, il ne passerait sûrement rien d'aussi palpitant.

Sans plus de commentaire, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour la laisser se changer.

Elle enleva son manteau puis son affriolant petit ensemble rouge, se vêtit en écolière, ramassa le fichu manuel et s'assit au secrétaire où brûlait déjà la bougie.

Il se retourna et la regarda au travers le rideau de ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux semblaient luire étrangement. Il resta planté là un bon moment, presque quinze minutes, puis il se déplaça comme s'il glissait sur le plancher de bois et s'assit dans le petit fauteuil bleu plongé dans l'ombre.

Tout en faisant semblant de lire, Perle se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un pervers qui aimait mâter les écolières. Elle connaissait ce type de voyeurs. Ils dégageaient une énergie faite d'attente et d'excitation immobile. C'était tout le contraire de ce type. De lui il émanait une sorte d'attention intense où elle ne percevait aucun érotisme.

Il était certain que l'observer lui faisait de l'effet mais dans son cas, on aurait dit que ça se passait un peu plus haut. Comme si tout était dans sa tête. Elle le sentait troublé mais de quelle façon, c'était dur à dire. Quelque chose d'émotif peut-être … Mais dans son cas, l'émotif ne semblait pas très développé alors sûrement qu'elle se gourait.

Elle passa un bon moment à tenter de percevoir plus clairement ce qu'il dégageait mais il semblait aussi obscur que les coins d'ombre où il se dissimulait et elle fut quitte pour se replonger dans le fichu manuel.

\- Rhabillez-vous, dit-il sans avertir.

Perle soupira de soulagement. Une heure à potasser des recettes barbantes c'était quand même long. Rogue s'en fut à la fenêtre tandis qu'elle remettait ses atours de travail.

\- C'est bon. Je suis rhabillée.

Il se tourna et eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard se mit à suinter de reproche comme si elle l'indisposait au plus haut point.

Ben quoi ? Monsieur n'aimait pas les jolis costumes deux pièces ? Il était vrai que le corsage rouge feu arrivait à peine à couvrir ses seins et que le short auquel était accrochée une traîne noire était presque aussi menu qu'une culotte mais on était dimanche et il faisait froid. Dans ces conditions, ces messieurs avaient besoin de s'en mettre plein la vue. Ce n'était rien de bien nouveau, que les bonnes vieilles ficelles du métier.

Peu ému par les impératifs du charme de fin de semaine, Rogue serra les dents et son regard gluant de dégout passa sur elle comme une limace baveuse. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus vulgaire de toute sa vie.

\- Changez vos cheveux, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Perle lui sourit. En ce qui la concernait, il pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

\- L'heure est finie alors je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous, dit-elle avec superbe.

Mal à l'aise, il serra les poings comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'inconcevable.

\- S'il-vous-plait, dit-il presque sincèrement.

Perle haussa un sourcil ébloui. Il savait dire s'il-vous-plaît ? C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche … surtout que vu ce que ça semblait lui avoir coûté, ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Mais avec un tel rustre il en allait comme avec les chiens, il fallait encourager les bons comportements.

\- Puisque c'est si bien demandé …

Elle noircit sa tignasse d'un coup de baguette et instantanément, il sembla se sentir mieux. Il prit un instant pour se remettre puis joignit les mains devant lui comme s'il se préparait à lui annoncer la nouvelle du siècle

\- Je suis satisfait de vos services, annonça-t-il.

Bon sang, il faisait fort aujourd'hui ! Un s'il-vous-plait et un compliment ! Un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir d'extase.

\- Je prévois continuer ces séances avec vous.

Elle feignit d'en être ravie mais dans les faits, elle était plus ou moins enchantée de devoir se farcir son sale caractère. À tout le moins il payait bien ce qui le rendait presque supportable.

\- Je souhaite vous faire une proposition, dit-il sérieux comme un pape.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Je veux être le seul pour lequel vous portez des cheveux roux.

Perle pouffa d'un air moqueur. Comme c'était touchant. Un truc juste pour lui … Il aurait l'impression qu'elle était fidèle et qu'il était unique. Adorable.

\- Désolé de vous annoncer ça mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à aimer les rousses alors pas question.

\- Cinquante gallions.

\- Cinquante gallions ?

\- Et tant que dureront ces séances, vous ne vous colorerez plus en rousse. Pour personne. Même pas lorsque vous êtes seule, dit-il avec un air si sérieux qu'on aurait pu croire que les cheveux roux avaient le pouvoir de déclencher l'apocalypse.

Elle se gratta la tête embêtée.

\- Et combien de temps vous prévoyez que dureront ces … séances ?

\- Difficile à dire, dit-il comme s'il doutait des futures performances de l'employée.

\- Vous savez sûrement que nous on marche au compteur, dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était taré.

Il la regarda fixement puis baissa les yeux. Il réfléchit en affichant un drôle d'air.

\- Disons pour un an. … À tout hasard, ajouta-t-il comme si la chose était moins que sûre.

Réussir à supporter ce taré jusqu'en 1995 ? Sans blague c'était une sacrée gageure … Et puis rien ne garantissait qu'elle resterait à Londres aussi longtemps. Mais qui avait besoin de le lui dire ? Elle se mordit la lèvre pensivement puis releva la tête.

\- Cent gallions.

Rogue eut un rictus qui signifiait qu'elle s'octroyait beaucoup plus de valeur qu'elle n'en avait.

\- Faites le calcul vous-même, rétorqua-t-elle maligne. Pour une heure, c'est dix gallions. Je manque six clients qui veulent une rousse et je suis baisée. Sur un an, c'est certain que ça ne vaut pas le coup.

Rogue pinça les lèvres comme s'il venait d'avaler un veracrasse. Évidemment, vu comme ça elle avait raison.

\- Très bien. Cent, dit-il d'un air grave.

Pffft. Cent gallions pour ça ?! Sans blague il était dingue … Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait pouvoir l'espionner à longueur de journée ? La vérité c'est qu'elle se roussirait tant qu'elle voudrait. Ce n'était rien contre lui mais quand on était aussi con on méritait clairement de se faire lessiver, qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ?

\- D'accord. J'accepte.

Il hocha la tête. Satisfait.

\- Dorénavant, vous vous montrerez en rousse uniquement lorsque vous portez l'uniforme. Jamais avant et encore moins après.

Des manies bizarres, ce n'était clairement pas ce qui lui manquait à celui-là.

\- Si vous voulez.

Il sortit un sac de gallions

\- Cinquante tout de suite. Le reste à la fin.

Perle haussa les épaules comme si de telles précautions étaient ridicules considérant son honnêteté légendaire. Elle saisit le sac qu'il lui tendait mais il le retint et se pencha vers elle. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suis. Un excellent. Legillimen, dit-il lentement.

Merde… Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle se rembrunit et lâcha le sac.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de me lire dans la tête !

Le sorcier la fixa avec un regard noir, presque cruel, qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de vous colorer en rousse.

Il jeta le sac sur la table et comme à son habitude, il s'en alla en la laissant sans le moindre merci et sans le moindre miroir.

Mais cette fois, Perle était prête. Elle sortit de son sac une petite sphère d'argent auquel elle donna un coup de baguette. Il se déplia en dizaines de morceaux qui se réassemblèrent en un joli miroir de bonne taille. Elle le posa sur la table et donna un petit coup sur le pied. Aussitôt, des crayons, des poudres, des rouges et des pinceaux en jaillirent à la façon d'un bouquet de fleur. Elle s'assit devant le miroir magique et jeta un regard satisfait au sac de gallions sur la table.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Vanessa allait avoir des tentacules dans la culotte pas plus tard que ce soir.


	4. La lettre d'amour

Perle était une sorcière qui avait eu une enfance géniale.

Ses parents venaient tous les deux d'Angleterre mais sorciers à l'esprit bohème, ils l'avaient emmené partout avec eux dans leur course autour du monde. Elle avait fait ses études en Suisse, en Amérique latine, dans le grand nord Canadien et même en Australie. Résultat de cette scolarité morcelée, elle n'avait jamais été l'élève de l'année et traînait toujours quelques lacunes académique mais son esprit ouvert et formé par les voyages compensait largement ce retard.

À seize ans, ses parents s'étaient séparés et sa mère dévastée l'avait confié à une tante américaine. Elle avait failli devenir folle chez cette femme équilibrée et routinière. Elle s'était donc enfuie et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'était tournée vers la rue pour survivre.

Presque tout de suite, une fille lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour faire un client. Malgré tout le mal qu'on disait de ce métier, elle avait trouvé l'expérience concluante et s'était rapidement mise à son compte. Elle s'assumait parfaitement. Ses parents le savait et bien sûr s'en inquiétaient mais c'était sa décision. Cette vie intrépide faite d'aventures lui plaisait. Elle avait parcouru l'Amérique du Nord puis avait fait un saut en Écosse, en France et récemment s'était établie en Angleterre.

Évidemment elle ne ferait pas ça toute sa vie. Elle avait des yeux pour voir et elle s'était bien promise que jamais elle ne serait comme ces filles d'en bas de la côte. C'était elles qui se ramassaient tous les clients louches dont personne ne voulait. Et encore, c'était rien. Plus on descendait, pire c'était et passé la rivière aux Myrtilles … les pauvres. Elle n'y avait jamais été mais on racontait que quand les bonnes femmes faisaient leurs clients pouilleux, des rats leur marchaient dessus.

Quand on se rendait jusqu'au bout de la rue des Soupirs, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire et Perle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle vivait au bord de la plus terrifiante des dégringolades.

Mais elle n'était pas près de tomber dans les caniveaux du métier. La côte commençait à happer les filles qui avaient passé trente ans ce qui lui laissait encore un sacré bout de temps. En fait, ce qui l'attendait elle, c'était le Centre. Parce que ça c'était la grande vie ! C'était l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé et une fois qu'elle l'aurait eu, on verrait bien ce qui arriverait.

Peut-être bien qu'elle aurait envie de voyager à nouveau. Ou bien elle se ramassait un petit pactole, s'achetait un bateau et se lançait dans la piraterie. Ça ce serait génial. Ou peut-être aussi qu'elle se rangerait. Qu'elle rencontrerait un beau mec bien baraqué et gentil. Compréhensif, passionné, avec un manche à balais de compétition internationale et tellement de gallions en banque qu'il lui en sortait par le troufion. Ça c'était déjà vu. Justement il y avait une fille qui avait rencontré …

\- Concentrez-vous !

La voix tranchante de son client la sortit de sa rêverie. Debout dans le coin de la pièce comme une immense chauve-souris à l'envers, il semblait trouver qu'elle ne bouquinait pas avec assez d'entrain. Parlant de beau mec gentil …

\- Quoi ? Je lis qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Il releva la tête comme quoi il n'était pas dupe.

\- Taisez-vous.

Elle lui jeta un regard méchant et soupira. Bordel qu'il était barbant celui-là… Depuis qu'elle avait accepté son marché pour les cheveux, elle l'avait déjà vu trois fois en deux semaines. Il semblait totalement accro mais on se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne disait jamais rien pendant qu'elle lisait un bouquin déprimant. Elle lui avait demandé d'apporter quelque chose d'autre. Un manuel d'enchantements par exemple, ça au moins c'était intéressant. Il l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle et lui avait opposé une fin de non recevoir. Il avait un sacré fixe sur ses foutus recettes de potions.

Bien sûr, lire une heure déguisée en gamine c'était peu de travail pour cinq gallions mais question ennui, elle en avait pour sa peine. Surtout que c'était le client le plus gonflant qu'elle se soit jamais ramassé. Elle en parlait parfois avec ses copines (entre fille, rien de plus normal que de se foutre de la gueule des clients) et elles étaient toutes d'accord que c'était un cas.

Selon Dora, c'était un impuissant qui la mâtait en essayant de lever le manche mais sans succès. Ruby elle, croyait qu'il faisait partie d'une secte bizarre où les gars n'avaient pas le droit de coucher alors il s'excitait dans son coin mais il l'habillait en gamine pour se refroidir les sangs. Maria supposait que c'était un fétichiste des manuels de potions et lui avait conseillé de se le mettre entre les jambes pour voir si ça le déciderait. Sur ce, Vanessa avait proposé de lui prêter sa ceinture pour qu'elle se fasse apparaître un vrai bouquin fonctionnel juste là où il fallait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas concentrée, dit Rogue du ton excédé de celui qui commence à en avoir assez.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de garder son calme mais n'y réussit pas. Elle ferma le livre si brusquement qu'il sursauta.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas concentrée ! J'en ai plus que marre de lire cette merde !

Il soutint son regard de défi avec toute la morgue imaginable.

\- Je vous paie pour accomplir une tâche des plus simples, dit-il en sous-entendant que son incompétence frôlait la débilité. Et un prix exorbitant qui plus est.

Elle croisa les bras en s'adossant dans sa chaise.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous vous gourez. C'est vraiment peu cher payé pour s'emmerder à ce point.

Il pinça les narines comme s'il était devant une tarte particulièrement nauséabonde.

\- Il doit me rester un manuel de première année quelque part. Vous auriez peut-être moins de peine à le comprendre, dit-il avec une grimace de compassion.

Elle sourit comme si à lui seul ce commentaire confirmait sa dramatique absence de compétences sociales.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les élèves font plein de choses différentes. Des devoirs par exemple, dit-elle sur le ton qu'on prend pour s'adresser à un déficient.

Il restait à la fixer d'un air glacial.

\- Je pourrais écrire au moins.

Il baissa la tête et se frotta l'arrête du nez en poussant un long soupir excédé.

\- Très bien. Écrivez si vous y tenez, capitula-t-il.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, dit-elle enchantée. … Mais c'est que j'ai rien pour écrire.

Il la dévisagea un long moment en silence, l'air congestionné. Puis de mauvaise grâce marcha jusqu'au lit, ouvrit brusquement sa mallette, en tira une plume, un encrier et quelques parchemins. Peu enthousiaste, il jeta le tout devant elle et reprit sa place avec l'air irrité d'un fauve harcelé par une mouche.

Et ben voilà. Il suffisait de demander. Bon. Alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle écrivait ses mémoires ? Ou bien elle faisait un article sur les clients les plus débiles qu'on avait vu passer ? Ça ce serait trop marrant.

Elle suçota le bout de la plume en essayant de se rappeler les histoires que les filles racontaient.

\- Ne mettez pas ma plume dans votre bouche, dit Rogue d'un ton dégouté.

Bordel ! Elle allait se la mettre ailleurs sa saloperie de plume si ça continuait !

Où elle en était avec tout ça ? Ah oui. Elle plongea la plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se souvenait d'une fille en Écosse, Barbille ou un nom comme ça. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait un client qui mettait une cible au mur puis qui se fichait des billes dans le derrière. Il se penchait devant la cible et elle devait lui balancer des coups de baguette sur les fesses. Avec de grands cris, il pétaradait tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à en mettre une dans le mille sinon, il fallait enfourner de nouvelles billes parce que tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi un tir parfait, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tssst. Sans blague, on ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait les jours où il avait bouffé trop de pruneaux …

Il y avait aussi cette fille de Marseille, Diamandine. Elle avait levé un fétichiste des pieds qui demandait toujours à ce qu'elle se grossisse les orteils. Avec le temps il en voulait toujours plus si bien qu'à la fin, ses doigts de pieds devaient être aussi gros que des citrouilles.

Pour sûr ça devait être quelque chose de voir ça.

Elle-même avait déjà eu un cinglé dans le genre. C'était un gars qui avait inventé un sort pour faire tournoyer son zob à toute vitesse. Son truc c'était de vous biffler pour vous mettre les joues bien rouges. Sauf qu'une fois, il avait raté la carotte et s'était attrapé les valseuses. Pour sûr ce jour là, elles s'étaient drôlement méritées leur nom. Le gars s'était mis à hurler comme dragon. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire de contre-sort alors il avait fallu appeler les secours. Elle n'oublierait jamais la tête hilare des médicomages qui l'avaient sorti sur un brancard. Elle n'en avait plus entendu parler et parfois elle se demandait s'il avait toujours des noisettes qui dansaient la bastringue parce que ...

Rogue s'approcha et sans avertir saisit la feuille qu'il froissa brusquement puis jeta comme si c'était un déchet répugnant.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui sans comprendre.

\- Je ne vous paie pas pour vous regarder écrire votre courrier, dit-il sévèrement. Si vous voulez écrire, recopiez le manuel.

Non mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ?

\- Vous croyez que les élèves n'écrivent pas de lettres peut-être ?

Il sembla peu ému par la question.

\- Mais si, je vous jure. D'ailleurs ce billet vous était destiné. Une lettre d'amour, spécifia-t-elle.

Elle le regarda d'un air coquin.

\- Vous savez bien que cette petite rousse est folle de vous, dit-elle comme s'il elle lui révélait un juteux secret.

La lueur effrayante qui passa dans les prunelles du sorcier la fit aussitôt se tasser sur sa chaise. Pour une raison ou une autre elle était allée trop loin et elle avait intérêt à réparer son erreur vite fait.

\- Je blaguais, dit-elle irrésistible. Bien sûr que je vais recopier le manuel si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Immobile devant elle, les mâchoires serrées, il la fixait glacial et figé ; tellement hors de lui que sa main en tremblait.

Perle eut soudain la certitude que quelque chose d'affreux allait se produire. Spontanément, presque par réflexe, elle lui fit un mignon sourire en coin comme pour dire que ça ne valait pas le coup de se fâcher pour si peu.

Aussitôt il perdit son air terrible et recula comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Son regard se voila. S'embua. Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Il la fixa ahuri un long moment puis cacha son visage dans ses mains et poussa un gémissement étouffé en donnant l'impression de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Il était presque plus effrayant comme ça que furieux.

\- Monsieur ? Ça va ?

On faisait toujours des blagues sur les clients qui vous claquaient dans les mains mais franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie de vivre l'expérience. Elle se leva pour l'aider.

Il leva la main pour lui interdire d'approcher et se redressa lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il avait une sale tête mais il semblait reprendre sur lui. N'osant pas approcher elle se tordit les mains.

\- Monsieur ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea un long moment. Il semblait étrangement vulnérable mais aussi glacial que d'ordinaire.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, dit-il calmement.

Elle acquiesça

\- Assoyez-vous et lisez, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Plutôt que de se cacher dans son coin habituel, il s'avança dans le fauteuil où il s'assit comme si de rien n'était mais Perle l'avait vu assez souvent pour remarquer qu'il était tendu. Il la regardait fixement, presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Elle se remit à faire semblant de lire en se disant que si elle était douée pour deviner ce que les clients voulaient, celui-là défiait tous les pronostics. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre à son comportement dément.

Il resta immobile dans son coin puis lorsque l'heure se termina il partit en silence, abandonnant la sorcière de rue à ses questions sans réponses avec une indifférence totale et absolue.


	5. Le Petit village

Perle grimpa les marches du café Joli-croupe mais juste avant de rentrer, elle jeta un regard émerveillé sur la Rue des soupirs.

Au beau milieu de la rue, flottaient des lanternes chauffantes. C'étaient des sphères de métal noirci gracieusement tournées au centre desquelles brûlait un feu ardent. Perchées à presque trois mètres de haut, elles réchauffaient les passants sans faire fondre la neige et réjouissait la rue des Soupirs qui prenait des airs féériques.

Mais aujourd'hui, la féérie était particulièrement au rendez-vous puisque c'était le premier de l'an et que l'ambiance était à la fête. Des nuées de petits 1995! dorés voletaient entre les passants, attendant minuit pour exploser. Sur le Pont des jupons un petit orchestre jouait des airs des fêtes et au lieu de rester sur le trottoir, les filles invitaient les passants à danser et selon leur niveau d'ébriété, les embrassaient en riant.

Pour sûr la soirée allait être chaude se dit Perle en souriant.

Elle rentra dans le café bondé, embrassa quelques connaissances puis repéra la table où Vanessa avait donné rendez-vous à Dora, Ruby, Maria et elle-même.

\- Te voilà ! dit Maria ravie. Il ne manquait que toi.

Perle embrassa ses amies, toutes ravissantes pour l'occasion.

\- Alors, et cette grande nouvelle ? demanda Perle en s'asseyant.

Vanessa les regarda en souriant. Elle leur avait défendu de réserver quoi que ce soit leur assurant qu'elle avait une surprise.

\- Mes chéries, croyez-le ou non, ce soir on monte à l'est ! dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

\- À l'est ? dit Ruby incrédule.

\- Ben je sais pas trop … J'ai pas envie d'avoir le comité sur le dos, dit Perle.

\- Ou de me ramasser un sort de limace. C'est le genre de merde fait passer une bonne soirée, ajouta Maria.

Vanessa prit un air ébloui.

\- Mais c'est qu'on a des petites filles très obéissantes ici !

Dora croisa les bras sur sa chaise.

\- Tu sais comment sont les poufiasses du Centre. Elles détestent voir les filles du Haut-pavé débarquer. J'ai déjà vu Rose revenir avec des dents de cheval qui lui allaient jusqu'au nombril. D'ailleurs, elle a un croc qui lui est resté de travers.

Van prit un air supérieur.

\- Mes chéries, le premier de l'an, tout le monde s'en fiche. De toute façon, on ne va pas au Centre. Ce soir, je vous emmène au Petit village. Et vous êtes avec moi donc c'est entrée VIP pour l'Étalon enchanté !

Le Centre de la rue des Soupirs était flanqué d'un côté par le Haut-pavé et de l'autre, par ce qu'on appelait le Petit village. Comme toute ville respectable, Londres comptait un quartier où se retrouvait la population gay sorcière qu'on appelait le Village. Un haut lieu d'excentricité que frôlait la Rue des Soupirs. À cet endroit, le tronçon de rue s'était mérité le nom de Petit village et on y trouvait l'ensemble des travestis et des baux éphèbes qui pour quelques gallions vous faisaient sans problème oublier ces dames. C'était sans conteste l'endroit le plus joyeux et fêtard de la sulfureuse avenue. Plus que des bordels et des hôtels, y fleurissaient avant tout les bains publics, les bars et les sauteries. Parmi tous ces hauts lieux de réjouissance, l'Étalon enchanté était sans conteste celui où on voulait être le soir du premier de l'an.

Van sortit 4 billets dorés sur lesquels dansaient de jolis damoiseaux fort peu vêtus.

\- Tu veux rire ? dit Maria impressionnée.

\- Où tu as eu ça ?

Vanessa sourit d'un air malin.

\- D'un amateur d'écureuil.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors ? Qui est partante ?

Évidemment, c'était le genre d'invitation qui ne se refusait pas. Et après force embrassades, cris de joie et bien sûr vantardises auprès des collègues admiratives ou jalouses, le petit groupe s'emmitoufla, sortit joyeusement du café et marcha le long de la grande allée qui permettait d'éviter le Centre.

\- Mais, les filles, ça ne dérange personne qu'on aille là ? demanda Perle qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce coin de pays.

\- Il y a des endroits où les femmes ne sont pas trop bienvenues mais en général ils nous aiment bien, dit Dora.

Vanessa prit un air supérieur.

\- Tout le monde est très gentil. Rien à voir avec Centre.

\- Pour sûr ce n'est pas nous qui vont leur piquer leurs clients, dit Maria avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hey, vous entendez ça ?

Une musique entraînante passait par-dessus les toits, indiquant qu'on était sur la bonne voie. Les filles tournèrent sur la rue Alzéart le borgne et pénétrèrent dans l'accueillant repère de ces messieurs.

Perle fit de grands yeux tellement la rue était impressionnante.

Les bâtiments anciens étaient semblables à ce qu'on voyait sur le reste de la rue mais ils étaient peints de couleurs chatoyantes tandis que les devantures des commerces s'affichaient de façon plus insolite les unes que les autres. Poupées en mini-culottes qui dansaient, feu d'artifice éternel, énorme vit qui lançait des étoiles, immense étalon mécanique qui galopait sur place suspendu dans le vide. C'était à ne plus savoir où regarder ; sans compter qu'il y avait tellement de lumières partout qu'il fallait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Appuyé contre un mur de brique, était montée une estrade en demi-lune garnie de colonnes enrubannées d'argent et de diamants sur laquelle une drag-queen extravagante dans sa robe de fée des neiges chantait un hymne des fêtes avec entrain. Autour d'elle, de jolis damoiseaux vêtus de veste de fourrure blanche en mettaient plein la vue avec leurs strings scintillant. Enchantée par le spectacle, la foule bigarrée dansait, buvait, sautait et criait de joie en faisant apparaître des serpentins ou des étoiles.

Impossible de ne pas avoir l'esprit des fêtes dans de telles conditions et les filles excitées comme des puces se mêlèrent à la foule. La fée des neiges termina son tour de chant sous les viva et les bravos.

\- Attention mes chéris ! dit la chanteuse, celle que vous attendez tous sera là d'un moment à l'autre !

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, criant joyeusement.

Perle regarda Vanessa intriguée.

\- Qui est-ce qu'on attend ?

-« Elle » ou autrement dit, moi l'année prochaine, dit Vanessa d'un air légèrement déçu.

C'est à ce moment que celle qui avait été sacrée reine du Village tourna le coin, accueillie par les hurlements enthousiastes des spectateurs. Juchée sur un immense ours polaire qui marchait d'un pas pesant, Saphir s'avançait grandiose vers ses admirateurs transis.

Sa robe d'argent brillait de mille feux et sur ses cheveux blonds, sa couronne était entourée de nuée d'étoiles filantes qui tournoyaient gracieusement. Derrière elle, porté sur des coussins par de faux esclaves enchaînés d'or et de joyaux, suivait sa cour de duc et duchesse composée de ce que le monde sorcier avait fait de plus sexy.

La foule en délire se rangea sur les trottoirs pour les laisser passer en faisant apparaître des serpentins arc-en-ciel sur leur passage.

\- Tu devrais être avec eux Van, dit Ruby enjouée.

\- Je sais. Mais il y en a eu pour dire que j'étais une vraie femme. Des jalouses, dit-elle en haussant ses sourcils parfaits.

Le cortège s'arrêta devant l'Étalon enchanté. Saphir en descendit portée par ses suivants et l'ours se désagrégea en flocons de neige qui furent emportés par le vent sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des spectateurs.

\- Bon sang ! Vous réalisez que c'est là qu'on va passer la soirée, dit Dora en sautant sur place.

\- Je peux pas le croire, dit Ruby en riant.

\- Mes chéris, que la fête commence ! cria la reine avec force baisers.

Elle rentra avec sa cour sous les cris de la foule et c'est à ce moment que le sac de Perle se mit à se tordre comme un cinglé.

\- Merde … Je croyais que j'avais laissé le coffret chez-moi, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac d'urgence.

En essayant d'attraper son porte-carte, elle fit tomber son sac de gallions dans la neige. Il s'envola aussitôt et fut attrapé par un petit sorcier rabougri qui tourna le coin et disparut en un clin d'oeil.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Perle désespérée. Cet enfant de pute a volé mon porte-monnaie !

Les autres ne semblèrent pas des plus surprises. Sur la Rue des Soupirs, les gallions sans surveillance ne faisaient jamais long feu. Malheureusement, à l'Étalon enchanté les gallions ne faisaient jamais long feu non plus et il n'était pas question d'entrer là dedans fauchée comme une fille de la Rivière aux myrtilles.

\- Quel salopard, grogna Maria.

\- Merde … Ça c'est vraiment pas de chance.

Perle les regarda implorante.

\- Vous pouvez m'avancer du blé ?

\- Écoute, je peux te prêter trois gallions, dit Van assez peu enchantée à l'idée de devoir se priver toute la soirée.

\- Moi un, dit Ruby encore moins enchantée.

Maria se contenta d'afficher un air embêtée.

\- Putain de merde ! cracha Perle. C'est qui ce connard ?

Elle ouvrit la boîte et la carte de vendeuse d'assurance sortit du paquet.

\- Le grincheux, ce soir, même chambre, même heure.

Elle soupira. Ça y est, ce troll s'était décidé à fêter le nouvel an avec son foutu manuel de potion. Bordel … Cinq gallions seraient suffisants mais aller se farcir le type le plus glauque du quartier au lieu de faire la fête lui disait autant qu'être couverte de furoncles hurleurs. Et puis elle devrait refaire tout son putain de maquillage ! … Mais bon, c'était ça ou passer la soirée au jus de citrouille.

\- Ce sera cinq gallions pour une demi-heure, grogna-t-elle à la carte. Et il a intérêt à se pointer d'ici cinq minutes.

La photo disparut faire la commission et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est entendu, dit l'image d'un ton professionnel.

Perle ferma le coffret rageusement.

\- Bordel …

\- Je suis désolé, dit Vanessa. C'est pas de chance.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Maria désolée.

Perle sourit en imaginant la tête du grincheux. Il était bon pour faire une attaque.

\- C'est qu'une demi-heure. Je reviendrai vite, dit-elle en embrassant Maria. Alors défense de vous amuser sans moi d'accord ?

\- C'est promis, on restera dans notre coin à s'ennuyer, jura Ruby.

\- Vous avez intérêt ! dit Perle en faisant les gros yeux.

Van lui donna son billet, l'embrassa puis Perle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner un peu de la foule des fêtards. Elle transplana pour réapparaître dans la cour arrière de la Lanterne magique. Après cette ambiance de fête extraordinaire, l'hôtel silencieux lui parut sinistre. Elle soupira et entra de fort méchante humeur. Elle grimpa au second et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Rien. Ce connard n'était même pas encore arrivé. Sans blague, il avait intérêt à se magner s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse bouffer son putain de manuel.

Elle attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures mais enfin il arriva dans le couloir en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Il ne lui dit pas bonjour et elle lui rendit la politesse. Il mit la clef dans la serrure et ils entrèrent sans plus de façon. Perle attendit les bras croisés qu'il sorte ses foutus items de barjos, ce qu'il fit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre tandis qu'elle se changeait en essayant de se calmer.

Sans blague, il n'y avait pas de quoi prendre le mors aux dents. D'ici trente minutes, elle serait à l'Étalon enchanté en train de s'envoyer des doses de whisky au fraise avec ses meilleures copines sans compter toutes les célébrités du coin. Au fond ce n'était qu'un petit moment ennuyeux à passer.

Elle prit le manuel barbant, s'en fut au secrétaire, alluma la chandelle et se mit à faire semblant de lire dans le silence glauque.

Rogue s'en fut dans son coin où il resta immobile quelques minutes puis, changeant d'idée, il s'assit dans le petit fauteuil. Visiblement insatisfait, il retourna dans son coin. Il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le moment. Il soupirait, croisait les bras, pianotait sur sa redingote. … Bref, il avait tout l'air d'avoir attrapé des vers.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il prit le fauteuil et l'approcha du secrétaire. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda fixement à moins d'un mètre de distance. Bordel, comme ça elle se sentait bien à l'aise. Sûrement qu'il avait des réactions allergiques aux vers intestinaux et que ça le rendait aveugle.

Ça lui fit penser à ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois. Quand elle lui avait sourit, comment il s'était trouvé mal. L'air qu'il avait … Elle y avait repensé quelques fois et la seule option logique quand on compilait tous les symptômes semblait aller de soi.

\- Monsieur ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Vous venez me voir parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un que vous avez connu … C'est ça ?

Il releva la tête, pris au dépourvu.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-il froidement.

\- C'est juste que je pourrais lui ressembler d'avantage si vous m'expliquiez un peu …

\- Non.

Elle reprit sa lecture un moment puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Je pourrais …

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme devint noir. Putain de merde, elle en avait plus que marre qu'il lui donne des ordres comme à un chien ! Et à un pied du nez c'était encore plus insupportable ! C'était la fête dehors et toutes ses amies l'attendaient. Sans blague, il avait mal choisi son moment pour la faire chier. Elle posa brusquement le livre, croisa les bras et le fixa d'un air effronté.

\- Dans ce cas c'est quoi votre truc ? Hein ? Vous me faites venir ici juste pour lire un bouquin merdique. Ça rime à rien vos « séances » !

Il la fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Peut-être trouvez-vous vos autres activités plus attrayantes, dit-il sarcastique.

\- Je vous assure que c'est beaucoup plus divertissant, rétorqua-t-elle en se foutant de sa gueule.

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre, dit-il sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'aimez pas ma voix ?

Il laissa tomber sur elle un regard dédaigneux.

\- Non. Taisez-vous et lisez.

Ça y est. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce cinglé et de son fétichisme de merde. Cinq Gallions ne permettaient à personne de la faire chier le soir du premier de l'an. Elle boirait du jus de citrouille et basta !

\- Vous voulez jouer au con ? Parfait. Trouvez-vous une autre fille, cracha t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, arracha presque l'uniforme de sur elle, le lança sur le lit, enfila sa robe d'un geste expert, attrapa son sac, son manteau et marcha rageusement vers la porte. Une poigne de fer saisit son bras et l'immobilisa avant qu'elle ait pu saisir la poignée. Aussitôt, un bruit d'explosion retentit avec un flash de lumière. Rogue poussa un cri étouffé et fut repoussé de quelques pieds. Aguerrie par son métier, la jeune femme était prête à en découdre, sa baguette levée devant elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique mais désarmé, il la regardait d'un air malheureux et effrayé.

\- Ne partez pas, souffla t-il presque suppliant.

Perle baissa sa baguette tellement il faisait peine à voir. Un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degré aurait été moins radical. Bon sang, ce gars était mûr pour Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Vous …, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine. Vous n'avez pas la même voix qu'elle.

Dans ses yeux, Perle lut une peine si terrible qu'il en ressemblait à un petit garçon malheureux. Il baissa la tête, intimidé par l'instant. Mal à l'aise de se montrer faible. Un état qui visiblement, n'avait rien de naturel pour lui.

Alors c'était ça. Elle avait bien deviné. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Ce ne devait pas être de bons souvenirs. Le pauvre ... Il en faisait presque pitié.

\- Si vous voulez que je reste, vous allez cessez de me parler comme à un hippogriffe, dit-elle avec fermeté. C'est bien compris ?

Il leva sur elle un regard froid d'où toute émotion s'était envolée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit trois gallions qu'il jeta sur la table avec les autres.

\- Ceci devrait vous dédommager pour le désagrément.

Elle regarda l'argent d'un air suffisant.

\- C'est une augmentation j'espère.

Il haussa un sourcil éploré devant tant de mercantilisme.

\- Taisez-vous et lisez, ordonna t-il en se rasseyant.

Perle hésita un instant. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses manières. Mais évidemment, huit gallions rendaient son arrogance déplacée beaucoup plus supportable. Sans compter qu'elle passerait une sacrée bonne soirée. Elle n'avait qu'à voir ça comme une tâche désagréable mais nécessaire. Au fond, c'était une question de professionnalisme. S'il tenait à se ruiner pour la regarder lire des manuels scolaires, c'était son devoir de le satisfaire.

Elle soupira, rangea sa baguette, remit la robe d'étudiante avec des gestes brusques puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise en reprenant le livre de mauvaise grâce.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il reprenait l'uniforme et partait comme d'ordinaire sans un au revoir et encore moins de souhait de nouvelle année.


	6. Le parfum

Perle sortit de la Harpie en faisant bouffer ses cheveux et s'en fut reprendre sa place sur le trottoir enneigé.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Avec un gars qui voulait un duo, dit Maria en remontant son col de fourrure.

\- Pffft, elles vont sûrement se marrer plus que moi. Le gars a eu besoin de quatre sorts de trique et malgré tout, il n'est arrivé à rien. Avoue que c'est presque insultant.

Perle sortit son miroir et se remit du rouge à lèvre quand sans avertir, Maria lui saisit brusquement le bras.

\- Hého, je mets du rouge !

\- Perle … C'est lui !

\- Qui ça lui ?

\- Le gars aux mille-pattes !

Perle fit de grands yeux.

\- Où ça ?!

\- Là. Celui qui a le haut de forme.

Perle étira la tête mais il était trop loin pour bien voir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Pas encore. Mais tu veux vraiment prendre la chance ?

Perle l'agrippa par le bras en feignant d'être terrifiée.

\- Tirons-nous !

En pouffant de rire, les deux jeunes femmes s'enfuirent au café Jolie-croupe. À cette heure, il ne s'y trouvait que quelques filles qui au gré de la chance, entraient se réchauffer entre les passes. Maria et Perle se plaquèrent contre la grande fenêtre à carreaux en jetant des coups d'œil dehors comme des gamines.

Corail, une grande brune drapée de velours cramoisi qui tapinait sur le trottoir d'en face, s'approcha curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On pense que c'est le gars aux mille-pattes qui se pointe, dit Perle.

\- Qui ?

Perle se pencha vers elle.

\- Il y a deux jours Dora s'est ramassé un client qu'on avait jamais vu. Ils sont allés à la Harpie et aussitôt qu'elle s'est déshabillée, le gars lui a jeté un sort qui lui a foutu des mille-pattes partout ! Des centaines ! Les horribles qui ont des grandes pattes d'araignée !

Corail fronça le nez.

\- Beurk !

\- Bha oui ! Dora a hurlé sa vie et elle a dit que c'était ça qui avait l'air de l'exciter.

\- Mais pourquoi il est pas allé au SAM ce taré ? dit Corail scandalisé.

Le SAM commençait à une centaine de mètres du Petit village, complètement à l'autre bout de la rue des Soupirs. Le cœur névralgique de cet endroit redoutable était composé d'un imposant bâtiment de vieilles pierres noircies ainsi que des énergumènes qui hantaient les alentours. Personne ne savait vraiment comment tout ça avait commencé mais on pouvait supposer que comme les frontières de la rue étaient laissées à elles-mêmes, c'est tout naturellement que des dégénérés s'y étaient établis. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que cette bande de guignols était là pour rester, ce bout de rue s'était mérité le nom de SAM, le coin des Sadiques, des Masochistes et de leurs Ami-es.

\- Ben je sais pas pourquoi il est venu ici. Peut-être que les filles du SAM sont plus dures à impressionner, supposa Perle.

\- Pffft. Il ne fera pas long feu sur le Haut-pavé. Des mille-pattes qui te marchent dessus, tu imagines un peu ?

Corail eut un frisson de dégoût mais éclata de rire.

\- Quel cinglé …

\- Planquez-vous ! Il arrive !

Les filles se cachèrent contre le mur en pouffant tandis que Maria faisait le guet.

\- C'est lui ! Je le reconnais !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Maria plissa les yeux.

\- Il marche … Non il s'arrête. Attendez … Il parle à Iris !

Incrédules, Perle et Corail mirent le nez à la fenêtre. Toutes les filles détestaient Iris.

C'était le genre de sorcière qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde même si elle s'agenouillait sur le même pavé que les autres et le faisait pour les mêmes raisons. Elle parla quelques instants avec le cinglé aux mille-pattes puis hocha la tête et le suivit. Les trois sorcières de rues affichèrent le même sourire en coin.

\- La pauvre … Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure, dit Corail faussement désolé.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'avertir, dit Perle ironique.

\- Tellement dommage, dit Maria en affichant un sourire machiavélique.

\- Oh merde. J'allais oublier mon rendez-vous avec tout ça !

\- Avec qui ?

\- Le Grincheux, dit Perle.

\- Ben dis donc, tu as une super journée aujourd'hui.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, j'ai quand même évité les milles-pattes, dit Perle en riant. Aller, on se revoit tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit dans le froid et transplana dans la cour de la Lanterne. Elle monta à la chambre et Rogue lui ouvrit. La jeune femme réalisa qu'il semblait différent ... Il avait … Oui. Il avait un petit quelque chose de brillant dans les yeux.

Elle se démaquilla, s'habilla, se roussit tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos puis elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre manuel de potion adoré, dit-elle sarcastique.

Il se retourna, mis la main dans sa poche et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mettez ceci, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui tendit une fiole où on voyait un arc en ciel entouré de petits cœurs rouges. Un parfum bon marché de toute évidence. Elle l'ouvrit et renifla le bouchon. Pas de doute, c'était le genre de truc bidon qu'on pouvait trouver n'importe où pour quelques noises. Un vrai bouillon de bébé.

\- Vous êtes certain ?

Mais le sorcier semblait sûr de son coup. Du moins à en juger par son air d'outre-tombe.

\- Et bien pour sûr on va s'éclater, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos commentaires insignifiants.

Elle soupira en retournant le flacon contre son doigt et posa quelques gouttes de potion contre son cou.

Aussitôt, il se troubla. Il releva la tête, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il serra les mâchoires comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. On aurait dit que le parfum lui était descendu en plein dans le cœur. Prise au dépourvu, Perle détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. Une telle émotion chez un homme aussi dur semblait totalement inconcevable.

Elle était là. Frémissante de vie ... Rogue contempla sa bien-aimée, troublé au delà des mots.

-Monsieur … Vous allez bien ?

Le rêve se brisa comme un miroir de Rised fracassé. Il se recula comme si on l'avait frappé.

C'est à ce moment que Perle réalisa ce qui se jouait dans cette chambre depuis le début. À son expression de détresse stupéfaite, elle comprit enfin pourquoi il venait la voir. Aux yeux de cet homme, elle devenait réellement une autre femme. Celle à qui elle ressemblait. Celle qu'il aimait. Il ne faisait pas que s'imaginer qu'elle était là. Pour lui, elle était vraiment présente. Sûrement qu'il l'avait perdu. Elle était partie, l'avait laissée ou était morte peut-être. Mais lorsqu'il venait ici, elle lui apparaissait et il la retrouvait.

Elle hocha la tête incrédule. Bon sang ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment si difficile à dire ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas juste expliqué ? … Certains avaient vraiment le chic de se compliquer la vie pour rien.

\- D'accord. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous voulez, chuchota-t-elle pour que le timbre de sa voix ne s'entende pas trop.

Il la fixa de tout ses doutes, incapable de croire qu'elle allait enfin réussir à faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage. La magie du parfum joua et Lily lui apparut de nouveau. Elle le regarda avec affection, heureuse de le revoir et elle lui sourit de ce sourire en coin adorable qu'il aimait tant.

Severus frissonna en la dévorant des yeux.

Il avança sa main tremblante et prit la sienne. La main du sorcier était chaude. Perle avait toujours cru qu'il aurait les mains froides. Il la tint délicatement dans la sienne comme un joyau précieux et ne bougea plus. Figé. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Cette immobilité dura longtemps. Si longtemps que Perle eut l'impression que tout ça était irréel. Puis il rompit le charme en caressant le dos de sa main, si légèrement qu'on aurait dit une aile de papillon.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et son visage se décomposa. Avec une expression sidérée, il tomba par terre comme au ralenti. Il s'échoua à ses pieds et resta agenouillé devant elle, tête basse, effondré. Il mit la main devant ses yeux et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. La jeune femme réalisa qu'il pleurait ; puis les pleurs devinrent des sanglots douloureux, déchirants. Presque des cris de désespoir.

Perle fut saisie de pitié. La femme qu'il aimait était morte. Ça ne faisait aucun doute ... Et il n'était pas près de s'en remettre. Le pauvre … Ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir comme ça.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui toucha l'épaule comme pour le consoler. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et il eut l'air de reprendre sur lui. Il resta effondré un moment puis il leva les yeux sur son visage et s'abima dans sa contemplation.

Il la regardait comme du fond d'un trou noir. Loin. Perdu. Échoué. Sans espoir. C'était si triste que Perle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais en même temps, on aurait dit que son âme tourmentée était saisie de ravissement. Comme si cette vision l'avait fait s'échouer sur un rocher au milieu d'une mer déchaînée, le sauvant de la noyade.

Puis brusquement, il tourna la tête et regarda le mur, ébranlé, déboussolé. Les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il resta immobile un long moment puis il se releva avec lenteur.

\- Rhabillez-vous, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hébété, il s'en fut à la fenêtre.

Elle remit ses vêtements en silence. Ce n'était pas Dieu possible un tel désespoir. Il était tellement misérable qu'on aurait dit une âme damnée.

Elle pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose pour lui. N'importe quoi. Un petit geste.

Elle changea ses cheveux, lui dit qu'il pouvait se retourner et tandis qu'il remettait l'uniforme dans son sac, elle prit l'argent que comme toujours, il avait laissé sur la table. Elle le lui tendit en souriant. Il la regarda comme s'il revenait à lui.

\- Ce soir c'est pour moi, dit-elle doucement.

Il regarda l'argent et leva sur elle un regard glacial.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, cracha-t-il.

Avec des gestes brusques, il ramassa sa cape et son sac puis marcha rageusement vers la sortie. Il partit en claquant la porte, laissant Perle stupéfaite et dans sa main, huit gallions dont personne ne voulait.


	7. Le dortoir

À la fenêtre de la Lanterne magique, un sorcier veillait. Observant fixement la cour arrière de l'hôtel où fondaient les dernières traces de neige, il attendait sévère, peut-être même un peu inquiet. Une jeune femme apparut subitement dans un manteau gris trop court qui laissait voir les hautes bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle s'avança vers l'entrée et les épaules du sorcier se détendirent comme s'il était soulagé.

Il s'avança vers la porte et attendit immobile jusqu'à ce que des coups se fassent entendre. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer la jeune femme qui sembla plus ou moins ravie de le voir. Sans lui adresser la parole, il retourna à la fenêtre où il se tint en silence.

La sorcière enleva son manteau en soupirant puis fronça les sourcils en regardant le lit. En lieu et place de l'uniforme, il y avait un vêtement blanc soigneusement plié. Curieuse, elle le prit et le déplia.

\- C'est une robe de nuit …, dit-elle en tenant le vêtement informe devant elle.

\- De toute évidence, dit-il en fixant les carreaux.

Perle détailla l'accoutrement imprévu avec étonnement. Il était déjà arrivé que des clients lui apportent des dessous à enfiler mais rien qui puisse ressembler même de loin à ce truc de vierge effarouchée. Ce devait être la robe de nuit de la fille qu'il aimait. Pauvre gars, sa poule n'avait pas eu l'air du genre à sortir les dessous affriolants.

Mais bon, une robe de nuit … ça donnait tout de même des idées. Qui sait, ça allait peut-être bien être le grand soir pour monsieur Grincheux ? Elle accompli le rituel habituel.

\- Ça va.

Il se retourna et la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis il fouilla dans sa poche et s'avança vers elle.

\- Buvez ceci.

Il lui tendit une petite fiole qu'elle regarda d'un air peu enthousiaste.

\- C'est une potion à dormir.

Bordel, elle en avait vu des morpions mais celui-là les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête. Elle croisa les bras d'un air rétif.

\- Vous voulez rire ?

Il la dévisagea étonné.

\- Certainement pas.

Et en plus il s'imaginait que c'était normal. Bon sang, étonnant que personne n'ait encore pensé à enfermer ce cinglé à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser me faire Dieu sait qu'elles saloperies pendant que je suis inconsciente vous vous gourez solidement, dit-elle indignée.

Indigné à son tour, il afficha une telle expression de répulsion qu'on aurait pu croire que la jeune femme était atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse repoussante.

\- Je n'ai pas. La moindre intention. De vous toucher, dit-il lentement.

Pour sûr, il avait l'air tout à fait sincère.

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi vous voulez que je sois dans les vapes ?

\- Parce que considérant vos dernières performances en lecture, il sera plus satisfaisant de vous regarder dormir, laissa-t-il tomber avec condescendance.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce gars avait vraiment un don pour balancer des vacheries.

\- Non mais j'ai qu'à faire semblant qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Si vous faites semblant de dormir comme vous faites semblant de lire, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance d'y parvenir. Vous devez dormir réellement.

\- Vous voulez que je dorme vraiment mais vous allez juste me regarder … Vous croyez que je vais avaler ça ?!

\- Au cours d'une journée vous avalez des choses qui sont de loin plus stupéfiantes, dit-il avec un sourire acide.

Perle battit des cils. Oui, il avait même un sacré don pour les vacheries.

\- Vous voyez ? De là vient tout le problème. Considérant la haute estime dans laquelle vous me tenez, ce qui serait vraiment stupéfiant c'est que je vous accorde la moindre confiance.

Il eut un rictus moqueur devant des effarouchements aussi peu à propos.

\- Très bien. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse le serment inviolable ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence. De cette façon, vous serez assurée de préserver votre honneur.

\- Et vous le vôtre, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je vous assure qu'en votre compagnie, je ne cours aucun danger à ce titre, dit-il aimablement.

Severus sortit sa baguette et lui tendit la main. Tout à fait sérieux.

Pas de doute, il était vraiment sûr de son coup. Mais il était vrai que depuis le début, il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre excitation. Même pas lorsqu'elle avait mis le parfum. À ce moment il avait été bouleversé, transi, ébloui. Mais même au sommet de son trouble, elle n'avait jamais perçu le moindre désir charnel de sa part.

\- À bien y penser, il est vrai que vu votre puissante virilité, il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre, dit-elle tout aussi aimablement. … Juste entre vous et moi, vous êtes impuissant ou c'est une disposition naturelle ?

Imperturbable, il ne fit aucun cas de ses insultes. Perle le dévisagea en silence.

\- Cinq gallions de plus.

Il lui tendit la fiole, acceptant de fait son prix. Elle déboucha la bouteille, avala la potion et la lui tendit avec un sourire narquois. N'ayant guère le choix, il la reprit de mauvaise grâce. Elle défit le lit dans lequel elle se glissa puis se pelotonna confortablement sous les couvertures tandis qu'il mettait les cinq gallions supplémentaire sur la table. Puis il s'en retourna dans son coin pour la veiller, immobile comme un vampire.

Lorsque son souffle devint régulier Rogue ressentit aussitôt un incroyable soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ces séances, tout allait bien se passer. Il n'y aurait pas d'interruption déplacées, pas de saute d'humeur impromptue, pas de négociation monétaire, pas de discussions ni aucune exigence capricieuse.

Il soupira, satisfait.

En fait, depuis le début cette fille l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs qu'il avait eu maintes fois l'envie pressante de l'étrangler. Aucun savoir-vivre, une éducation lamentable, des capacités mentales désolantes et la cupidité d'un rapace. Sans compter que la vulgarité lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Une sorcière … de rue.

Pourtant il s'était fait une raison. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, il n'aurait pas pu la payer pour la faire venir ici. C'était donc un mal pour un bien. Plus difficile avait été d'accepter que quelqu'un ressemblant autant à Lily puisse avoir des occupations aussi navrantes mais encore une fois, il s'en était accommodé.

… À part quand il l'avait vu en rousse dans ses habits orduriers. À ce moment, il avait faillit vomir. On aurait dit Lily en prostituée.

Lily. En prostituée.

C'était à vous lever le cœur.

Mais depuis qu'il lui avait interdit de se montrer ainsi, les choses étaient redevenues supportables et faute de pouvoir espérer mieux, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Au bout du compte, cette pauvre fille faisait pitié. Et il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait fait ses choix. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle voulait se vendre et il l'avait achetée. Qui plus est, sans en abuser ; une situation rarissime sans aucun doute.

De toute façon, elle dormait alors il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire.

Sinon que pour la première fois, la toute première fois, il allait enfin être seul avec Elle.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et une émotion puissante le souleva presque de terre. Il se sentait heureux. Un bonheur à la fois simple et bouleversant. Une impression qui était morte avec Lily mais qui lui était rendue par cet artifice.

Grâce au manuel.

Jusqu'à leur dispute, il avait fait équipe avec elle en potion. L'un des seuls cours que leurs deux maisons avaient ensemble. Lily était douée mais pas autant que lui alors il l'avait aidée en y mettant tout son talent. Il avait fait d'elle la meilleure élève de la classe. Grâce à lui, Elle était devenue le chouchou de Slughorn qui aveuglé par sa grâce, avait à peine remarqué l'équipier taciturne tapis près d'elle. Mais pour une fois, il se fichait bien d'être mis de côté. Le succès de Lily l'avait rendu plus fier que si c'eut été le sien. Et en plus, il y avait les devoirs. Ils travaillaient ensemble, assis l'un près de l'autre. Un moment à eux où il pouvait l'admirer en secret tout à son aise comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Regarder la fille lire le manuel lui avait permi de renouer avec cette impression intime, unique. Son cœur s'était remis à battre, s'était remis à vivre et cette impression l'avait plongé dans des états incomparables.

Puis il l'avait revue. Réellement revue.

La première fois, c'était lorsque la fille avait fait ce sourire en coin. C'était le même. Ce sourire que Lily faisait toujours pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en faire. Et soudain, sans avertir, Elle avait été là devant lui. Réelle. Vivante.

En la voyant, son cœur avait presque explosé dans sa poitrine. Il avait été si saisi qu'une terrible émotion lui avait tourné la tête et qu'il s'était trouvé mal. Mais en même temps, ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Il avait été presque heureux (presque) toute cette semaine là. Même ce rat de Maugrey Fol œil qui lui avait ravi le poste de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais en même temps, il en avait été si déstabilisé qu'il avait dû cesser ses visites troublantes.

Sauf que le soir du premier de l'an, seul chez lui, il avait eu tellement envie de la revoir qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Regarder la fille lire comme si elle était Lily n'était plus suffisant. Désormais, il avait besoin de plus.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait apporté le parfum. Le parfum qu'elle avait porté jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Il avait adoré ce parfum. Quand elle en avait changé, il lui avait demandé de lui en acheter pour faire un cadeau mais il avait menti. C'était pour lui. Depuis sa disparition, une fois ou deux par année, il ouvrait la fiole et s'abimait dans sa peine. Mais ce soir là, il avait ouvert le flacon dans l'espoir de redonner vie à sa bien-aimée. Et ça avait marché. Tellement qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait en mourir. Ça l'avait fait tenir un mois. Il en avait pleuré chaque soir, en avait rêvé chaque soir. Il en avait caressé le souvenir jusqu'à l'user, jusqu'à ce que l'impression divine s'efface et disparaisse cruellement ; le laissant endeuillé et plus seul encore.

Bien sûr, il comprenait que malgré les apparences cette résurrection ne lui faisait aucun bien. Son cœur se remettait à vivre puis mourait à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'un mirage foudroyant duquel il sortait meurtri. Sa peine ravivée le tuait et il devenait plus misérable à chaque fois. Cependant, quelque chose en lui refusait obstinément d'abandonner. C'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il résistait tant qu'il pouvait, il finissait par avoir trop besoin de la voir et sombrait.

Autrement dit, il était au prise avec une forme de dépendance. Il était même rendu au point où il devait forcer la dose initiale pour obtenir satisfaction. Par conséquent, la seule chose intelligente à faire était de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette chambre. Et c'était exactement ce qui allait se produire.

Sauf qu'avant, il avait besoin de la revoir. De la voir encore une fois. Juste une fois.

Ce serait la dernière séance et justement parce que c'était la dernière, il avait choisi de revivre le fantasme qui l'avait fait le plus rêver.

Il leva sa baguette et autour du lit s'élevèrent les colonnes de bois d'un baldaquin garni de tapisseries rouges. Les murs se couvrirent de pierres et de boiseries tandis que le sol se parait de planches patinées par le temps.

Le dortoir des gryffondors.

Adolescent, il avait souvent rêvé à Lily mais sans qu'il comprenne très bien pourquoi, c'était l'imaginer endormie dans son dortoir qui le troublait le plus. Souvent, il rêvait qu'il était mort et revenait sous forme de fantôme. Piégé comme le baron sanglant, retenu dans cette école parce que sa bien-aimée y était aussi.

Il imaginait qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, il traversait les murs et flottait lentement jusqu'au lit de Lily. Il restait là, à la contempler calmement. Cette rêverie qui n'avait rien de vraiment érotique le mettait pourtant dans tous ses états. Parfois, il se voyait l'embrasser et ses lèvres plus glacées que la neige l'éveillaient. Parfois elle ne disait rien mais parfois, ils avaient de longues conversations où elle finissait par lui avouer qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé elle aussi. Et les grands soirs, ceux où il se couvrait de sueurs et que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle n'hésitait pas à se tuer pour le rejoindre dans la mort.

Même à l'époque, il avait parfaitement conscience que ce fantasme pathétique était ridicule. Sauf ça ne lui faisait pas moins d'effet pour autant. Ces innocentes rêveries avaient été son délice privé et un secret bien gardé. C'était peut-être même pour cette raison qu'il était devenu si bon occlumen. De crainte que quelqu'un le découvre et qu'il doive en mourir d'embarras.

Mais ce soir, secrètement, loin de tous les regards, ce fantasme allait être exaucé.

Si quelqu'un avait observé la scène, il n'aurait vu qu'un sorcier patibulaire s'avancer imperceptiblement vers un lit où dormait une jeune femme rousse. Rien de plus. Mais en réalité, ce qui se vivait était d'une telle puissance que l'observateur indésirable en aurait été vaporisé.

Au début, Severus ne vit que l'édredon qui la couvrait et l'appréhension le fit frissonner d'envie. Puis chaque centimètre franchi fut comme un abime de ténèbres qui se comblait soudain d'espoir. Et lorsqu'après avoir parcouru ce qui lui sembla des kilomètres, un cheveu apparu enfin, dans ses veines palpitantes il sentit courir l'amour infini qu'il lui portait. Alors, il s'avança si lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'il était immobile. Le visage adoré se dévoila millimètre par millimètre comme si elle se dévêtait de la mort pour se révéler à lui. À chaque nouveau détail, sa respiration s'accélérait comme s'il allait pleurer et l'émotion fulgurante qui le chavira lorsqu'il pu enfin la contempler ne lui sembla pas pouvoir faire vraiment partie de ce monde.

Après avoir parcouru un long chemin, il s'assit près d'elle dévasté par l'allégresse et se contenta de rester immobile à son chevet. Fou d'amour, le cœur battant. Alors comme il l'avait rêvé mille fois, sans même songer à résister, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Le délice courut en lui tandis que la chair de poule courait sur sa peau. Puis il se recula avec l'impression que son destin était accompli et qu'il pouvait mourir.

Mais comme dans ses rêves, Lily ouvrit les yeux éveillée par le baiser. Elle le regarda étonnée puis son regard devint étrangement sérieux. Alors il su qu'elle l'aimait aussi et il eut soudain envie de vivre encore. Elle leva imperceptiblement la tête, invitant le baiser. Il faillit en trépasser de désir et s'approcha en tremblant pour cueillir ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avec passion.

Bataillant avec l'amour, surnagea un bref instant de lucidité.

Il était évident que si Lily l'embrassait... Si son rêve ultime était exaucé … Si le couronnement de ce fantasme avait lieu. Il en voudrait d'avantage. Il reviendrait. Et qui sait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Pris de folie, qui sait s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à souiller la mémoire Lily en …

… En couchant avec cette prostituée.

Comme réveillé d'un coup de fouet, il se détourna, fit disparaître le dortoir d'un coup de baguette nerveux et se rassit au bord du lit. Coucher avec une sorcière de rue comme si c'était Lily ... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. L'injure serait inimaginable.

Revenant à lui, il réalisa qu'il avait touché la bouche de cette fille avec ses lèvres. Une bouche qui avait … qui avait … et Dieu sait combien de fois aujourd'hui. Peut-être même juste avant de venir le voir. Il resta figé d'horreur un moment, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il s'était vraiment abaissé à ...

Mais il y avait pire.

Il se releva du lit comme si on l'avait brûlé.

Il avait touché la fille sans penser une seule seconde au serment inviolable. Pas une seconde. S'il avait vraiment fait le serment, il serait mort dans cette chambre minable. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.

Tout ça … Tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il perdait le contrôle. Ces rencontres stupides l'avaient transformé en drogué sans cervelle. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette folie.

Il attrapa son sac de cuir et s'enfuit si vite qu'il en oublia de fermer la porte.

Perle haussa un sourcil incrédule. Bon sang, allez donc comprendre ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ce type. Un moment il était tellement chaud qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, la seconde d'après il courait comme un lapin qui aurait mordu dans un botruc. Pffft.

Et sans se douter le moins du monde de l'amour incendiaire dont elle avait été l'objet, Perle se débarrassa de la robe de nuit trop sage et s'en retourna à ses occupations ; occupations dont Severus ne se serait sûrement jamais remis s'il en avait eu le malheur d'en être témoin.


	8. La cabane de couverture

Perle prenait un bain dans sa chambre. Étrangement, le bain était au milieu du studio qui était petit mais assez confortable. Un lit, un divan deux places, une cuisinette et surtout l'immense bain sur patte. Elle avait d'ailleurs choisi la chambre pour ça. Elle adorait prendre des bains.

On frappa à la porte et elle reconnu la voix de Vanessa.

\- Entre !

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, se firent entendre des pleurs et des plaintes. Elle se tourna pour voir entrer Ruby soutenue par Vanessa qui la consolait.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Perle en s'appuyant sur le rebord du bain.

Ruby la fixa de ses yeux rougis tandis que Van faisait un air désolé.

\- Regarde un peu ça !

Ruby baissa sa jupe pour montrer sa culotte. Tout son entre-jambe était couvert de pustules rouges qui se gonflaient puis rapetissaient jusqu'à disparaître et se gonflaient à nouveau.

Perle grimaça.

\- Berk. C'est dégoûtant !

Ruby releva brusquement sa jupe en se remettant à pleurer de plus belle tandis que Van lui faisait de gros yeux pour son manque de délicatesse.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? dit-elle en se recroquevillant au milieu du bain comme si Ruby pouvait la contaminer.

\- Des pustules vénériennes, dit Van. C'est assez rare. Même moi je ne connaissais pas ça. T'inquiète, ce n'est plus contagieux à ce stade.

Ruby s'assit sur le divan en gémissant et Perle la regarda avec pitié.

\- Ben et les sorts de protection ?

\- J'ai peut-être oublié une fois. Je me souviens pas, dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Pauvre chérie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Perle en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le rebord du bain.

\- C'est considéré comme un accident de travail, dit Van en s'asseyant près d'elle. Elle sera sur la sécu. On ira au bureau du Comité dès qu'il ouvre.

\- Un mois ! Ça dure un mois cette horreur ! dit Ruby en se remettant à sangloter.

\- Allons, allons, dit Van en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le sac de Perle se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens.

\- Ah bordel. Avance ! Vite !

La baignoire se mit à marcher vers le sac que Perle attrapa pour en sortir le coffret doré. Elle l'ouvrit et la carte de vendeuse d'assurance sortit du paquet.

\- Le grincheux. Même heure. Même chambre.

Perle soupira l'air embêté.

\- J'en ai marre de lui. Il est vraiment chiant.

\- Pourquoi tu y retournes alors ? demanda Van.

\- Il paye bien et je fous rien.

\- C'est pas lui qui te regardait lire ? demanda Ruby.

\- Oui mais là, il est devenu créatif. La dernière fois, il m'a regardé dormir une heure. Huit gallions pour l'heure et cinq pour boire la potion.

\- Qui te dit qu'il a pas fait autre chose ? dit Ruby méfiante.

\- J'avais fait des plis dans le drap avant de m'endormir et ils étaient tous là quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Bordel … treize gallions pour faire une sieste ? Je peux le prendre moi si tu veux. Et en plus c'est le seul foutu client que je pourrais faire.

Perle pouffa.

\- Je te le refilerais bien tiens. Il a un sale caractère je te jure. Mais il veut me voir parce que je ressemble à une fille qu'il aimait. Elle est morte sûrement. Et il vient pour me regarder comme si j'étais elle.

Vanessa croisa les mains sur son cœur.

\- Mais c'est follement romantique !

Perle lui fit de grands yeux.

\- T'as pas vu le gars. C'est vraiment pas le genre.

Elle haussa les épaules en s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

\- Je crois qu'il a juste vraiment de la peine. La fois d'avant, il m'a fait mettre le parfum de la fille et il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ... C'était vraiment touchant sans blague.

\- Ah ! Mon Dieu ! Mais je veux trop avoir ce phénomène dans ma collection ! Ma chérie, il me le faut ! dit Van emballée.

Perle éclata de rire en imaginant le duo infernal.

\- Sérieusement, si vous vous retrouvez dans la même chambre, je sais pas lequel des deux en sortirait vivant.

Van releva la tête fièrement.

\- Moi évidemment. Je lève ma jupe, je lui sors les tentacules, il s'évanouit et je lui arrache tout ce que je veux avec les pattes d'araignées.

Ruby fit une mine épouvantée.

\- Van, tu es vraiment ignoble !

Le travesti la regarda de travers.

\- Regardez un peu qui parle.

Ruby qui avait oublié sa condition une seconde se remit à pleurer, mortifiée.

\- Non mais sans déconner c'est pour les barjos le mode araignée, dit Van. Ça agrippe les fesses du client et c'est du solide. Le derrière du seul qui a osé l'essayer je vous dis pas. Il y avait du sang partout.

\- Van ! dit Ruby à bout de tous ces détails sordides.

\- C'était juste pour dire que ça vous décapite un sorcier sans problème, dit-elle de bon droit.

\- Ça c'est gentil pour moi. Et mes siestes à treize gallions alors ? dit Perle en riant.

\- Ma chérie, ce genre là, il faut les dresser. Mais comme je te dois ma merveilleuse ceinture - parce que tu es la sorcière la plus adorable de la rue des soupirs et que je t'aime à la folie !- je promets de seulement l'amocher, dit-elle généreuse.

Perle regarda la carte en soupirant puis finalement accepta le rendez-vous. Par solidarité, elle accompagna ses amies au bureau du comité puis elles allèrent prendre une bouchée et à l'heure dite, elle apparut devant la porte de la Lanterne magique. Elle grimpa à l'étage et cogna.

Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il était en train de commettre une erreur. Peut-être même une terrible erreur. Mais il s'en fichait. Il devait le faire tout de même. Il en avait trop besoin.

Et s'il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir succombé, il n'en tremblait pas moins de hâte.

Perle entra et jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit. Elle vit un joli tissu rose et fleuri bien plié mais étrangement mince comparé à la dernière fois. Sûrement qu'il voulait encore lui faire faire la sieste mais que cette fois il s'était forcé pour la robe de nuit.

-Assoyez-vous, dit-il en indiquant la chaise.

Elle s'assit au petit secrétaire et leva les yeux sur lui. Il restait debout près du lit et croisait nerveusement les mains comme s'il hésitait.

\- Ce soir, je vous propose quelque chose de … différent.

Il proposait ? Sans blague il devait avoir un sacré plan parce qu'à sa connaissance il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de lui donner des ordres.

Il fouilla dans son sac

Il sortit un coffret de bois tout simple qu'il posa sur le secrétaire. Il passa la main dessus en murmurant une formule. Il s'ouvrit avec un déclic. À l'intérieur se trouvait une mèche de cheveux roux.

Pas besoin d'avoir le don de clairvoyance pour deviner que c'était les cheveux de la fille à qui elle ressemblait. Bon. Alors c'était quoi le plan ? Il voulait lui faire des mèches avec ses cheveux adorés ou quoi ?

Il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit une bouteille qu'il posa à côté du coffre.

Tout était clair. Il lui faisait des mèches et ensuite ils prenaient un coup.

\- Polynectar, dit-il simplement.

Elle battit des cils le temps de réaliser. Purée … il voulait carrément la transformer en cette fille.

\- Heu … non mais attendez un peu. C'est dangereux ce truc. Si c'est mal fait ça peut tourner au vinaigre.

\- Il n'y a aucun danger, dit-il comme si c'était idiot de le supposer.

\- On dit ça et puis soudain oups, un malheur arrive…

\- Je suis un maître en ce domaine.

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

Il la regarda calmement.

\- Vingt gallions.

\- Vingt gallions pour boire ça ?

Il la regarda fixement, refusant de s'abaisser à répéter.

\- Et vous les avez ici ces gallions ?

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac puis laissa tomber une lourde bourse sur la table.

Perle fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a plus que vingt gallions là-dedans.

\- Considérant votre amour de l'argent, il allait de soi que vous tenteriez de négocier pour obtenir d'avantage.

Son amour de l'argent ? Non mais qu'il se tape un peu tous les barjos qu'elle devait se farcir, à commencer par lui. On verrait bien s'il ne tiendrait pas à être dédommagé monsieur je-regarde-tout-le-monde-de-haut.

\- Il y a trente. De quoi couvrir tous les risques imaginaires auxquels vous vous exposez.

Évidemment, trente gallions ça ne se refusait pas comme ça. Sauf que si on pensait à comment il avait déjà flippé …

\- Écoutez … sérieusement monsieur. Les autres fois vous étiez vraiment … troublé. Et ça c'est quand même intense comme projet. Vous avez pensé que vous pourriez, je sais pas, vous trouver mal ; me faire une syncope ou un truc du genre.

\- Votre sollicitude est touchante.

\- Non. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de gérer une crise cardiaque. Vous savez bien que je ne pense jamais qu'à moi-même, dit-elle cynique.

\- J'ai trente-quatre ans. Je survivrai.

Elle se mordit la lèvre indécise.

\- Bon si vous croyez que vous pouvez le faire.

Il la regarda si gravement que Perle eut l'impression qu'au fond de lui-même, il avait espéré qu'elle refuse. Il s'approcha, déboucha la bouteille puis avec révérence il prit la mèche comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée. Lentement, il en tira un cheveu puis avec respect il la remit dans le coffre qu'il ferma. Sa main trembla. Il hésita un moment puis il mit le cheveu dans la bouteille qui fit entendre un sifflement.

Il la lui tendit puis il s'en alla à la fenêtre où il attendit anxieusement l'apparition de sa bien-aimée.

Ça y est, le grand soir était enfin arrivé. Elle s'était plaint de s'ennuyer avec lui et bien elle allait enfin être servie question action. Sauf que maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait plus trop envie de coucher avec lui. Sans blague il l'énervait sérieusement. Mais bon, il allait sûrement être gentil vu qu'il aimait cette fille alors au moins …

Elle renifla la bouteille et eut un gémissement de dégoût.

\- C'est très mauvais, confirma Rogue sans se retourner.

Perle soupira, se boucha le nez et avala une grande gorgée de potion. Aussitôt elle sentit des picotements dans tout son corps qui se mit soudain à la brûler. Elle avait l'impression de fondre en bouillonnant comme du métal en fusion et elle crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise en grognant de douleur. Puis la chaise se mit à grossir si bien que ses mains eurent peine à en faire le tour. Avec une totale incrédulité, elle regarda la chaise qui était devenue énorme.

\- Mais c'est une enfant !

Severus ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix.

\- Oui. Elle avait dix ans quand elle m'a donné cette mèche.

Bordel … ce type était une saleté de pédophile ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à s'exciter sur les femmes. Putain le cauchemar ! Peut-être même qu'il avait agressé cette pauvre gamine et voulait remettre ça ! Elle se dépêcha de s'extraire de ses vêtements et de s'habiller avec la robe rose de crainte qu'il se retourne pour mâter la fillette.

\- Écoutez, c'est rien contre vous mais … Vous comptez faire quoi exactement avec cette petite fille ?

Cette voix … Cette voix lui donnait l'impression de transplaner des années en arrière. Il frissonna.

\- Si vous posez cette question pour les raisons que j'imagine, la réponse est « rien du tout », dit-il gravement.

\- Ah ouais …, dit Perle plus ou moins convaincue.

\- C'était ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

\- Il y a des tarés qui s'imagine que ça fait aucun mal aux enfants de … Vous savez.

\- J'aurais cru qu'après des mois de séances, vous auriez au moins compris que je ne viens pas ici pour assouvir des besoins bestiaux. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas non plus le cas ce soir.

Perle se sentit aussitôt en confiance. Avec une morgue aussi hautaine et prétentieuse, impossible d'avoir des intentions contre-natures aussi répugnantes. Et puis la robe lui descendait à mi-mollet, ce qui évidemment n'aurait pas été le choix d'un détraqué.

\- Je suis prête, dit-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

Il se retourna et resta immobile en la fixant. Sa respiration s'accéléra un court instant tandis qu'il l'admirait puis lentement, il se détendit.

Du moment où il avait pensé au polynectar, l'idée l'avait obsédé. Affreusement. Mille fois par jour il s'était résolu à le faire, mille fois par jour il avait résisté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il flanche en se disant que peu importe ce qui arriverait, au moins il ne pourrait pas toucher la fille.

Il avait voulu préparer la potion mais c'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un était passé avant lui pour se servir dans sa réserve. Il était certain que c'était Potter qui préparait du polynectar mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas de preuve. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre … Un instant il s'était dit que peut-être c'était le destin qui tentait de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable mais le lendemain, il s'était néanmoins absenté pour se procurer tous les ingrédients.

Tandis que la potion macérait, il avait pensé à toutes les catastrophes possibles mais ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, c'était sa propre réaction. Si les choses tournaient mal jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ? Allait-il perdre toute maîtrise pour hurler comme un dément et se jeter par la fenêtre ? C'était fort peu probable mais ce n'était pas exclu. Il ne savait plus jusqu'où il pouvait se faire confiance et là résidait l'essentiel du danger.

Aussi, tandis que son cœur se gonflait de joie en admirant la petite fille debout devant lui, il éprouva un profond soulagement. Il se sentait relativement en contrôle de lui-même et la fenêtre n'exerçait sur lui aucun attrait particulier.

Lily leva ses petites mains devant elle d'un air ébloui et Severus eut l'impression troublante qu'elle s'extasiait d'être revenue à la vie.

Perle sourit de ravissement. C'était génial de se retrouver dans un corps d'enfant. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle pouffa et se mit à gambader dans la chambre en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle puis elle grimpa sur le lit où elle se mit à sauter joyeusement. Aux oreilles de Rogue, son rire fut un pur enchantement.

Tout en la regardant, il réalisa qu'il arrivait à garder le contrôle de ses émotions parce que l'adorable fillette qu'il avait devant lui n'avait pas été tuée. Cette petite fille était déjà disparue depuis longtemps lorsque la tragédie avait eu lieu. C'est pourquoi en la voyant enjouée et pleine de vie, il ne ressentait pas tant une incommensurable peine qu'une incroyable nostalgie.

C'était exactement la même nostalgie que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on revisite les lieux de notre enfance perdus de vue depuis longtemps. Lorsque pour un fugitif instant, on se retrouve plongé dans ce que l'on fut autrefois et que cette impression nous saisit avec un vertige émouvant.

Mais devant son amie en chair et en os, cette nostalgie le chavira avec une puissance insoupçonnée. En voyant la fillette de ses yeux, son redoutable cerveau se troubla et ne sembla plus savoir à quelle époque il se trouvait. Severus se mit à croire sincèrement qu'il était autrefois et son esprit lui obéit, le ramenant des années en arrière.

Soudain, il eut dix ans, c'était l'été et il avait envie de jouer au bord de la rivière avec sa meilleure amie.

Perle cessa de sauter sur le lit et se figea pour dévisager l'homme sans nom. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat froid pour se draper d'une sorte de douceur triste et l'agressivité qui l'enveloppait était disparue, remplacée par une timidité un peu farouche. Plus incroyable, il dégageait quelque chose de gentil, de fragile et de, oui … de mignon.

On aurait presque dit un enfant.

Lily dévisagea son ami avec incrédulité puis lentement, elle descendit du lit et s'approcha de lui. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit à son tour et Lily le regarda comme si elle s'étonnait de ce sourire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec un regard ému.

Ils se regardèrent comme des amis qui se retrouvent après s'être perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas changé …, dit-il presque émerveillé.

Puis il pinça les lèvres d'un air embêté parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était sérieusement idiot. Mais Lily rit doucement.

\- Toi tu as changé. Tu es drôlement grand.

Il eut un sourire gêné et Perle le regarda avec affection tant elle le trouva adorable.

\- Tellement que je crois bien que tu ne pourras pas sauter sur le lit avec moi, dit-elle avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Il pouffa de rire et ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Je ne pense pas que le lit survivrait à ça, dit-il amusé à l'idée.

\- Ou bien alors j'irais m'écraser contre le mur.

Un instant Perle craint d'avoir pris trop de liberté avec le personnage mais il sourit.

\- À moins que tu passes au travers le plafond.

Lily pouffa de rire.

\- On a qu'à faire venir un trampoline et on pourra sauter tous les deux.

Il hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

\- Super idée mais je n'en ai pas.

\- Pas de trampoline ? Alors à quoi ça sert d'être grand ?

\- Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien.

Et Sev rayonna d'un bonheur enfantin en retrouvant leur vieille aura de complicité.

\- Si tu ne sautes pas sur place toute la journée alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je suis professeur. À Poudlard.

Lily fit de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux rire ?

Il sourit comme s'il comprenait son incrédulité.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Je suis professeur de potion.

\- Pour une surprise.

\- J'ai toujours été doué en potion, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et avec les enfants aussi ? demanda-t-elle narquoise.

Il sourit en coin et haussa les épaules l'air de dire que ça c'était une autre paire de manche. Lily eut un petit rire adorable.

Il tendit les mains vers elle et elle glissa ses menottes dans ses grandes paumes. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, simplement heureux de se voir puis Sev devint sérieux.

\- Lily, je t'ai fait venir parce qu'il y a des choses que je voudrais te dire.

Il laissa ses mains pour s'asseoir en indien sur le parquet et dans cette posture qu'il n'avait plus prise depuis des années, il ressembla terriblement au petit garçon qu'il avait été. Lily s'assit elle aussi en indien devant lui et elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux, toute ouïe.

\- Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Il la regarda avec amour.

\- Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure. Supportable. Et je veux te dire merci pour ça.

Il s'avança un peu vers elle comme pour qu'elle comprenne toute l'importance de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Merci, dit-il en la regardant avec reconnaissance.

Lily sourit avec affection.

\- Sans toi, je ne saurais pas ce que c'est que l'amitié … et encore moins d'aimer quelqu'un.

Il baissa les yeux avec timidité.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ….

Il la regarda avec gravité.

\- Je t'aime Lily. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Il la couvrit d'un regard tendre tandis qu'elle accueillait son aveu avec émotion.

\- J'aurais voulu me marier avec toi, dit-il avec innocence. J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants avec toi.

Il la fixa un moment puis baissa la tête intimidé.

\- Parfois je me dis que si je te l'avais dit … peut-être que ça aurait pu tout changer. Et que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Lily comme si elle voulait connaître son destin.

\- Tu marieras James et ça me rendra … fou.

Il baissa la tête et retrouva son regard d'adulte. Un regard dur.

\- Je me mettrai au service du Seigneur des ténèbres et … il se produira un accident.

\- Un accident ?

\- Tu seras …, Severus serra les dents. Tu seras tuée.

\- Oh …

Lily baissa la tête tristement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il navré.

Il prit sa main qu'il tint délicatement dans la sienne.

\- Mais je veux te dire que jamais … je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Lily, je suis terriblement … terriblement désolé. J'ai essayé de te protéger. Je te le jure. J'ai tout fait mais …

Il resta silencieux un long moment puis doucement, il leva sa petite main qu'il embrassa chastement. D'un baiser douloureux.

\- Je suis mort avec toi ce jour là.

Il laissa sa main tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je voulais te le dire.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle sérieuse. Je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour me protéger.

Il approuva au travers ses larmes et assise devant lui, elle leva le bras vers son visage.

\- Ne pleure pas, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts fins. Avec le temps, tu vas aller mieux. Tu verras.

Il nia de la tête

\- Non, ça n'ira jamais mieux.

Lily lui fit un sourire triste.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ta mort mais je veux que tu saches que … je protège ton fils. Pour toi. En ta mémoire.

\- J'ai un fils ? dit-elle comme si c'était absurde.

\- Oui.

\- Il est comment ? dit-elle amusée à l'idée.

\- Il est … Il est comme James. Mais il a tes yeux.

\- Sûrement qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Non. Pas du tout et je ne l'aime pas non plus.

La petite fille n'eut pas l'air tellement surprise.

\- Mais je ferai tout pour le protéger. C'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse.

Lily lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

\- Oui. C'est ce que je voudrais. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour lui.

La petite fille prit sa grande main dans les siennes.

\- Moi aussi je suis là. Avec toi. Tout le temps. Tu le sens ?

Severus eut une grimace de peine.

\- Non… Tu n'es pas là. Tu es disparue à jamais, dit-il comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle avec conviction. Même si tu ne me vois pas.

Il la regarda un moment, les yeux humide puis il lui sourit. Il leva la main et gentiment, fit glisser une mèche de cheveu entre ses doigts comme pour la taquiner.

\- Je suis heureux chuchota-t-il. Tellement heureux de te voir.

Soudain il eut cet air malicieux qui lui avait été familier autrefois. Celui qui signifiait qu'il avait au moins dix mille tours dans son sac sinon plus et qu'il avait l'intention de tous les partager avec elle.

\- J'ai une idée. Attend.

Il se leva pour approcher le fauteuil du lit. Il pointa ensuite la chaise de sa baguette qui s'avança tout près puis le couvre-lit se souleva doucement et flotta par-dessus l'assemblage où il s'écrasa mollement.

Ils étaient désormais les heureux propriétaires d'une cabane de couverture.

Sev bomba la poitrine, exagérément fier et Lilly pouffa de rire.

\- Mademoiselle Lily, dit-il galamment en levant un pan de mur.

Amusée, elle se faufila dans le réduit et il la suivit avec un peu plus de difficulté. Il réussi néanmoins à entrer et s'assit en essayant de ne pas tout faire s'effondrer. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Il fit tourner sa baguette et une nuée de papillons faits de lumière se mit à voleter autour de la petite fille. De toutes les couleurs, ils se posèrent sur l'édredon et sur eux, diffusant une agréable clarté.

\- C'est très joli, dit Lily enchantée.

\- Tu aimais quand je faisais voler des feuilles au bord de la rivière. Mais maintenant que je suis grand je peux t'offrir des papillons.

Elle avança la main et fit monter sur ses doigts un joli papillon bleu qui s'était posé sur la tête de Sev. Elle admira les motifs compliqués de ses ailes délicates.

\- Tu es drôlement doué, dit-elle admirative.

\- Toi aussi. Tu peux me croire, tu seras une sorcière épatante. L'une des plus brillantes que j'ai jamais vue.

Elle sembla intimidée par le compliment.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda curieuse.

Il la fit rire en décrivant le fiasco de sa première approche puis il lui apparut terriblement touchant alors qu'il lui expliquait comment il s'était entêté à l'apprivoiser et l'attendrit tandis qu'il lui parlait avec émotion de l'amitié qui était née entre eux.

Il était un petit garçon à nouveau et Perle avait l'impression d'être tapie dans une cachette avec son meilleur ami. Elle en retrouvait une saveur d'enfance qui n'était pas disparue depuis si longtemps mais qu'elle avait pourtant déjà presque oubliée.

\- Une fois, je me souviens, on était au bord de la rivière et une petite grenouille t'a sauté dessus. Tu as été si surprise que tu l'as fait exploser. La tête que tu as fait …

Il pouffa de rire.

\- Tu avais des boyaux de grenouille partout et tu hurlais en sautant sur place horrifiée, dit-il en rigolant. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.

Il pouffa puis se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le monde n'avait pas entendu le rire de Severus Rogue depuis de très longues années et il fut sûrement aussi étonné que le sorcier. Sev resta stupéfait un instant puis il lui sourit de son sourire de gamin.

Perle lui sourit à son tour. Quand on avait connu le moindrement l'homme qu'il était, c'était incroyable de le voir comme ça. Plein d'humour et d'esprit. Il était adorable. Le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

Soudain, sans avertissement, sa petite main grandit d'un coup. Perle la fixa stupéfaite. Non … pas déjà … Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit fini. Elle voulait rester encore avec lui !

Sev pinça les lèvres d'un air désolé et la dévisagea gravement.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Il la regarda, plein d'amour dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Lily. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Avec toute la tendresse du monde, il posa ses lèvres sèches sur son front puis il jeta un dernier regard à sa chère amie assise au milieu des papillons. Il grava l'image dans sa mémoire puis il s'extrait du réduit pour la laisser disparaître dignement.

Troublée, Perle sortit à son tour, reprit son apparence puis se rhabilla en regardant le dos de L'homme sans nom ; de tous ses client le moins susceptible de se montrer aussi touchant. Pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure pour l'envoûter et bien qu'elle puisse à peine le croire elle-même, maintenant elle l'adorait.

\- Vous pouvez vous retourner.

Il se tourna pour poser sur elle un regard aimant. Le cœur de la jeune femme se troubla encore d'avantage et soudain, se mit à battre pour lui.

Il la fixa un long moment, impénétrable.

\- Je vous remercie. Sincèrement, dit-il presque tendre. Vous avez été parfaite.

Perle lui sourit comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Il sortit sa baguette.

\- _Oubliette._

La jeune femme eut un regard confus. Il en profita pour sortir huit gallions de la bourse, les poser sur la table et remettre le reste dans son sac. Ce n'était pas pour la voler mais dans les circonstances, impossible d'expliquer ce que cet argent avait acheté. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle essayait de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là.

\- _Légillimen_.

Avec doigté, il se faufila dans son esprit pour y implanter un souvenir. Une manipulation extrêmement difficile mais en utilisant les séances de lectures déjà présentes dans sa mémoire, il réussi à recréer l'image d'une séance assez semblable aux autres. En revenant à elle, Perle afficha un air qu'il connaissait bien. Elle s'était ennuyée comme plâtre.

Severus Rogue rangea sa baguette.

Son âme était aussi lourde qu'une vieille pierre enfouie sous des kilomètres de terre mais son coeur était aussi léger qu'un rayon de soleil sur le premier matin du monde. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais et en éprouvait une folle allégresse autant qu'une insupportable torture.

Incapable de décider s'il s'était trouvé ou s'il s'était perdu, il prit ses effets et sortit.

En descendant les escaliers, il savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait, il serait désormais incapable de revenir ici.

Impossible. Impensable.

Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il préférerait mourir que de refaire une autre séance avec elle


	9. Le Centre

**Avertissement**

Gentes damoiselles, gents damoiseaux, veuillez prendre note que ce chapitre contient une scène relativement salée et quelque peu malsaine qui ne convient guère à de jeunes lecteurs.

* * *

\- Les filles ! C'est Malice ! Avec des parchemins ! s'écria Dora.

Perle, Maria et Vanessa s'avancèrent sur le trottoir pour se rendre compte par elles-mêmes. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, très belle avec ses longs cheveux blond presque blancs venait de passer le pont des jupons et marchait fièrement dans une longue robe noire cintrée mais toute simple.

Malice était la responsable du Haut-pavé. C'était à elle qu'on payait le tribut, que l'on consultait pour un avis ou bien à qui on déposait une demande de sécu. Mais lorsqu'elle se promenait avec des parchemins, c'était un grand jour. Un jour de recrutement.

On perçu une vague d'excitation courir le long du trottoir, chaque fille espérant être l'heureuse élue.

\- Mon Dieu ! Elle nous regarde ! Elle vient par ici ! souffla Vanessa en trépignant.

En effet, la jeune femme s'avançait vers elles.

\- Mademoiselle Perle, dit Malice en souriant.

\- C'est moi, dit Perle étonnée et ravie.

\- Félicitation mademoiselle. Vous avez été sélectionnée pour une entrevue. Avec le Comité.

Van lui sauta au cou.

\- Ma chérie, tu t'en vas au Centre ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle irait loin ! C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Vous vous en souvenez !

\- Mais t'as trop de chance ! dit Dora ravie pour elle.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! dit Maria excitée comme une puce.

On l'embrassa avec effusion tandis que Malice attendait patiemment en souriant.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-elle enfin.

Perle fébrile lui emboîta le pas en envoyant un petit signe de la main à ses amies.

\- Et on veut un compte-rendu à ton retour ! cria Dora.

Avec une certaine émotion, Perle passa l'ouverture ronde du pont des jupons pour la première fois.

\- Bonne chance Perle ! cria Corail perchée au sommet. N'hésites pas à leur en mettre plein la vue !

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'amies à ce que je vois, dit Malice en souriant.

\- Heu et bien, je suis une personne assez sociable.

La recruteuse approuva.

\- C'est une qualité très prisée. Après tout, qui veut voir les filles s'arracher les cheveux en pleine rue, dit Malice avec un clin d'œil.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez recruté ? demanda Perle curieuse.

\- À mon avis, on devrait. On éviterait les pimbêches, dit Malice en riant. Non, nous envoyons des clients mystères et le vôtre est revenu … plutôt emballé.

Elles passèrent le tournant et le Centre de la Rue des soupirs leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

La rue était étonnamment large mais assez courte, peut-être deux cent mètres. De hautes arches de métal tournés recouvertes de grappes fleurs où dominaient les bleus et les roses s'élançaient d'un trottoir à l'autre avec grâce à tous les vingt mètres, créant l'impression d'une alcôve confortable où on ne pouvait qu'être à l'aise.

Tout le long de la rue, les bordels somptueux, serrés les uns contre les autres rivalisaient de magnificence. Sur l'un, une devanture de verre translucide donnait l'impression d'une maison faite toute en sucre. On voyait passer les silhouettes de belles dames derrière les murs et sur le balcon transparent, une demoiselle court-vêtue posait en faisant admirer ses dessous rouge feu.

Devant la maison de verre, un bordel de grosses pierres grises était décoré de magnifiques sculptures érotiques qui bougeaient sensuellement en regardant les passants, donnant presque l'impression que les murs étaient vivants. Plus loin, une tour de granit blanc était perchée sur des piliers d'or entrelacés comme de la dentelle. À l'intérieur se trouvait un délicieux jardin garni de bancs où de jolies jeunes femmes tenaient compagnie à deux messieurs des plus élégants.

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez ? demanda Malice devant la mine éblouie de sa recrue.

\- Oui. C'est … splendide.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, dit Malice fièrement. Le lundi après-midi c'est tranquille. Le vendredi soir c'est autre chose …

Malgré les dires de Malice, on se serait néanmoins cru un jour de fête.

Au milieu de la rue, se trouvait un kiosque à musique circulaire où jouait un petit quatuor de jolies dames. La musique était de facture classique mais on reconnaissait sans peine les derniers airs à la mode.

Sous la scène, on avait aménagé un carrousel qui tournait lentement. Croulant sous les sculptures de fleurs et de fruits, il était percé d'espaces creux et dans chacun, des filles immobiles posaient en faisant des tableaux vivants. L'un présentait des nymphes presque nues se reposant devant un décor de lac. Un autre recréait la scène de Liana la belle qui partait sauver son amant alors que ses servantes éplorées tentaient de la retenir, un autre encore montrait une jeune fille sensuelle en train de se déshabiller devant une bassine de bois que remplissait un elfe dévoué.

\- C'est époustouflant, dit Perle admirative. Mais elles restent comme ça longtemps ?

\- Les tableaux changent souvent dans la journée et les filles sont stupéfixées. C'est beaucoup plus confortable pour elles, dit Malice. Mais vous verrez par vous-même puisque toutes les filles doivent faire du carrousel une fois par mois. En général on en profite la mauvaise semaine du mois.

Elles dépassèrent le kiosque à musique et passèrent devant un haut bâtiment de marbre rose qui était un peu en retrait comparé aux autres. Devant, on avait aménagé un parvis délimité par des colonnes. Au centre, une fille en culotte et micro-corsage volait sur un balai en faisant des figures acrobatiques.

\- Le Balai des plaisirs, dit Malice. Leurs spectacles sont fameux de par le monde. Certains viennent ici juste pour voir ça. … Perle ?

La sorcière de rue fascinée regardait la délicieuse acrobate tourner gracieusement en défiant la gravité, suspendue à son balai.

\- Perle, c'est ici, dit Malice en lui touchant le bras.

La sorcière indiquait une mince devanture de bois étonnamment simple, qui jouxtait le parvis du Balais des plaisirs et s'appuyait contre un immeuble d'un jaune criard envahi de balcons de bas en haut. Sur chacun, de jolies femmes de toutes les couleurs hélaient les passants.

\- Regardez un peu qui arrive, dit une rousse plantureuse cintrée dans une robe vert fluorescent.

\- Elle est un peu maigre, tu ne trouves pas ? dit une belle noire rondelette en s'appuyant à sa balustrade.

\- Ne faites pas attention, dit Malice en montant l'escalier. Elles aiment bien taquiner les recrues.

\- Hey la nouvelle, prend garde au représentant ! dit une petite blonde avec un clin d'œil.

\- Le représentant ? demanda Perle alors que Malice ouvrait la porte.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez pas affaire à lui.

Elles entrèrent dans un hall aménagé en petit salon garni de fauteuils. Un jeune homme d'une beauté stupéfiante attendait l'air un peu nerveux. Malicia lui sourit.

\- Geoffrey vous a donné rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu oui. Mais je suis en avance, dit-il fébrile.

\- Ce ne sera pas très long. Vous passerez tout de suite après, dit-elle en entraînant Perle dans le couloir.

Elles passèrent quelques portes de bois vernis puis Malice ouvrit des portes françaises décorées de vitraux représentant des nus. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce joliment lambrissée qui contenait quatre fauteuils crème entourant une table vernie sur laquelle étaient posés des parchemins.

Dans l'un de ces fauteuils, un homme entre deux âges dans une tenue décontracté lisait un parchemin l'air très détendu. À ses côtés, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année portant une robe bleu nuit raffinée était assise bien droite. Elle était encore belle et respirait l'élégance. Elle détailla Perle d'un œil connaisseur.

\- Mademoiselle Perle, dit-elle en se levant, je suis Gloria, responsable du Centre et voici Geoffroy, responsable du Petit village.

\- Madame, monsieur, je suis enchantée.

Perle s'avança pour leur serrer la main tandis que Malice s'asseyait à sa place.

\- Je suis un peu surprise, dit Perle en s'asseyant. Il n'y a pas de responsable pour le SAM ?

Malice pouffa de rire.

\- Qui voudrait avoir quelqu'un du SAM ici, dit Geoffroy en riant. Pas moi en tout cas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là depuis très longtemps visiblement, dit Gloria d'un ton hautain.

\- Les extrémités de la Rue des soupirs ne sont pas sous la juridiction du Comité, expliqua Malice. C'est le département des bonnes mœurs qui s'en occupe.

\- En effet, ces « lieux » relèvent du ministère et on évite normalement de les nommer ici, dit Gloria en pinçant les narines.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas, dit Perle confuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Gloria indifférente. J'ai ici votre dossier. Vous affirmez avoir beaucoup voyagé. Vous avez votre passeport ?

Perle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit une grosse pièce d'argent ovale en souriant. Gloria tapota dessus et vérifia que tous les pays mentionnés avaient bien incrusté leur sceaux avec les dates.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal. Si vous saviez tous les mensonges qu'on essaie de nous passer, dit Malice. Pour le Haut-pavé on n'y regarde pas de trop près mais le Centre est assez redoutable sur les références.

\- Parce que nous avons une réputation à maintenir, dit Gloria hautaine.

\- Ça va de soi, dit Perle obligeamment.

\- Très bien. Tout est en ordre, dit Gloria en lui rendant la plaque. Si vous êtes intéressée, ce dont je ne doute pas, une place s'est libérée sur …

Les portes françaises s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un gros sorcier grisonnant aux petits yeux porcins entra en coup de vent et les dévisagea d'un air furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Les trois responsables levèrent les yeux au plafond avec un bel ensemble. Clairement, ce type était la dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de voir.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais être présent lors des entrevues avec les nouvelles ! dit-il insulté. C'est mon travail !

\- Vous venez d'arriver Harvey. Prenez au moins le temps de vous familiariser avec …, dit Gloria.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse un rapport ?! la coupa le sorcier.

\- Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux. Vous êtes là alors je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, dit Goeffroy cynique.

Le représentant le dévisagea avec mépris.

\- Vous devez m'avertir quand vous auditionnez les nouvelles ! Je me dois de contrôler la qualité, dit-il en prenant l'air important.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous intéressez d'aussi près aux nouveaux, dit Geoffroy qui se récolta un nouveau regard dégoûté.

\- À moins que je fasse erreur, il me semble que votre rôle est d'assurer le lien entre le Comité et le département des bonnes mœurs, dit Malice d'un air innocent. Et de patrouiller les extrémités de la rue évidemment.

Le sorcier bomba la poitrine comme un gorille ridicule.

\- Ma tâche comporte de nombreuses responsabilités qui visiblement vous dépassent Malice. Faites le travail qui convient à votre intelligence et ne vous mêlez pas des affaires auxquelles vous ne comprenez rien.

Il tapa dans ses mains comme pour indiquer qu'il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

\- Mademoiselle Perle, voici Harvey Fricot. Notre représentant du ministère, dit Gloria avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un solide morpion.

\- Monsieur Fricot, dit Perle charmante.

\- Lève-toi, dit-il en la regardant de haut.

Elle obéit en s'éloignant un peu du fauteuil pour qu'il ait une bonne vue d'ensemble et le représentant la dévisagea de haut en bas sans la moindre gêne.

\- Très joli, très joli, approuva-t-il en se léchant la lèvre d'un air lubrique.

\- Mademoiselle Perle a beaucoup voyagé. Si vous voulez prendre connaissance de ses antécédents …, dit Gloria avec un sourire caustique.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin que Fricot ignora pour s'approcher de Perle.

\- Malheureusement de nos jours, les filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Avec tous ces sortilèges qui améliorent l'apparence …, dit-il subtilement.

Sur ce, il lui mit la main aux fesses pour la tâter sans aucune gêne.

Perle se figea stupéfaite tandis que les membres du Comité lui faisaient des mines désolées. Pas de doute, c'était un solide morpion et de haut niveau. À tout le moins, avec ce genre de bouse la stratégie était simple comme bonjour.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un du ministère de la magie, mentit-elle d'un air impressionnée.

Il releva la tête d'un air supérieur.

\- Et bien c'est votre jour de chance ma jolie, dit-il fébrile.

Elle lui sourit comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire à tant d'honneur. Satisfait, il laissa son derrière pour vérifier la devanture. La jeune femme lui sourit, visiblement troublée par son savoir faire.

\- Tout à l'air en ordre, dit-il de plus en plus rougeau. Mais maintenant, il faut que je m'assure que tu as les compétences attendues. Nous sommes évidemment très pointilleux dans ce domaine.

Perle baissa la tête, intimidée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir monsieur Fricot. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi important ...

\- Mais non, mais non. Inutile d'avoir peur mon petit, dit-il en se faisant rassurant. Je suis sûr que tu es très douée.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux innocents et plein d'espoir.

\- Vas-y, dit-il comme s'il lui faisait une faveur.

Elle lui sourit timidement, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa chance.

Elle sortit sa baguette coquinement coincée dans sa jarretelle et effleura les bretelles de son corsage. Celui-ci dégringola gracieusement en révélant son buste. Aussitôt Fricot saisit tout ce qu'il pu attraper en bavant comme un crapaud.

Elle le laissa s'exciter un moment puis pointa sa baguette sur son gros ventre. Comme si c'était une attaque à main armée, il leva les mains devant lui avec un rire gras et elle le regarda d'un air complice. Lentement elle descendit sa baguette en effleurant sa robe qui s'ouvrit comme si on la coupait au scalpel et s'agenouilla devant lui avec révérence.

\- Vas-y. Ah oui. Vas-y.

Elle extrait de l'ouverture un membre de taille très moyenne.

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder comme si elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un équipement aussi admirable et se mit à la tâche. En un rien de temps, le délégué se mit à grogner, la lèvre pendante et la langue sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se crispait en faisant entendre un râle gargouillant. Perle se recula tout en le pointant subtilement de sa baguette. Il éjecta une quantité de mayonnaise tellement stupéfiante qu'on eut dit une véritable fontaine.

La jeune femme se laissa éclabousser avec un plaisir manifeste et eut bientôt l'air d'un sunday qu'on aurait arrosé d'un coulis bien épais. La source se tarit enfin et elle éclata d'un rire si ébloui qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le délégué battit des cils en admirant sa virilité et s'illumina d'un sourire d'absolue béatitude.

Il tourna la tête pour s'assurer que les membres du comité n'avaient rien perdu de sa performance et comme de fait, ils avaient l'air tout à fait impressionnés. Perle en profita pour faire disparaître la sauce et réparer ses bretelles. Elle se releva avec l'air d'une vierge qui vient de trouver l'homme de sa vie.

Fricot la regarda de nouveau mais il eut l'air scandalisé. Manifestement, il aurait apprécié qu'elle conserve sa garniture. Elle lui fit un sourire navré, l'air de dire qu'avoir su … mais que la prochaine fois bien sûr elle réaliserait tous ses souhaits.

Il lui tapota les fesses en riant, la pardonnant de bon cœur.

\- Et bien je crois que c'est concluant, dit-il fièrement.

Il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle il tapa d'un doigt très professionnel.

\- Je la verrais bien au Cornet coulant, dit-il négligemment.

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous vous souvenez sûrement que les nouvelles commencent toujours à L'initié lui rappela Gloria.

\- Nous ferons une exception pour celle-ci, dit-il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la réplique.

Le sorcier lui adressa un clin d'œil enflammé auquel Perle répondit par un sourire charmeur puis il sortit satisfait. La porte se ferma derrière lui et le sourire de la jeune femme se changea instantanément en une expression mépris moqueur.

Sans blague, on ne voyait pas souvent passer de pareils crétins. Elle dévisagea les membres du comité qui semblaient tous penser la même chose.

\- Je tiens à vous offrir nos plus plates excuses pour cette … vulgaire interruption, dit Gloria d'un air navré. Nous essayons de le tenir loin des filles mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.

\- Il est vraiment au ministère ? demanda Perle l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Malheureusement oui, dit Geoffroy.

\- Mais comment un représentant peut se comporter comme ça ?

Malice haussa les épaules.

\- Ce poste implique certains désavantages pour la réputation alors en général les seuls qui osent postuler le font pour les pots de vin et autres … avantages secondaires.

\- Je vous plains sincèrement, dit Perle d'un air de compassion.

\- Je crois qu'en effet nous sommes plus à plaindre que vous car grâce au pauvre jugement de notre cher délégué, vous commencerez directement en haut de l'échelle, dit Gloria relativement agacée.

\- Désolé, dit Perle qui en fait ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Haut de l'échelle c'est relatif, dit Malicia. Le Cornet coulant ce n'est pas le Palace tout de même.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit Perle. C'est le bordel favori de monsieur Fricot ?

\- Et oui et je crains que vous veniez de vous faire un régulier, dit Malice en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut donner à mademoiselle Perle ce qui lui revient, dit Geoffrey en lui souriant. Cette performance était très créative.

Perle lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Il faut dire qu'avec ce genre là, c'est presque trop facile de leur faire croire n'importe quoi, dit-elle du ton de l'évidence.

\- À ce titre, personne ne pourra nier que vous savez vous y prendre, assura Malice amusée.

Perle baissa la tête avec une humilité de bon aloi mais en réalité elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était douée. Très douée même. Elle comprenait d'instinct ce que les hommes voulaient et ça l'amusait de les faire se rouler à ses pieds ; et de les ruiner par-dessus le marché.

Elle était faite pour ce métier.

\- En fait, je crois bien qu'il était tellement satisfait qu'il en a oublié de réparer sa robe, dit Perle avec un sourire quelque peu diabolique.

\- Mais c'est vrai !, dit Geoffroy enchanté.

Il éclata de rire en se tapant sur les cuisses tandis que Gloria et Malice se regardaient avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien que dire sinon que vous commencez en lion mademoiselle Perle, dit Gloria de bonne humeur. Donc, si nous revenons à nos affaires, je vous informe que vous devrez payer un tribu de cent-cinquante gallions par mois au lieu des cinquante que vous aviez l'habitude de verser pour le Haut-pavé.

Perle haussa des sourcils étonnés devant une telle somme.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à gagner, lui murmura Geoffroy avec un clin d'oeil.

\- En fait votre place était réservée à L'initié mais suite à ces événements, nous devrons regarder les possibilités avec la tenancière du Cornet coulant.

Elle lui tendit une carte où une jeune femme exposait son dos nu et regardait par-dessus son épaule d'un air coquin.

\- Nous vous tiendront au courant. Malice, tu as quelqu'un pour la remplacer ?

\- Heu oui … j'ai sûrement une fille qui ferait l'affaire, dit-elle en fouillant dans ses listes.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous croyez que ce sera long ? Juste pour que je prenne des dispositions.

\- Non. Très rapide. Sinon je crains que Fricot aille arranger lui-même votre transfert et sincèrement, je préfèrerais éviter une telle épreuve à Madame Bellefesse, dit Gloria d'un ton excédée.

\- Vous savez moi je ne veux pas faire de problème, dit Perle.

\- Tout comme nous, je crains ma chère que vous n'ayez guère le choix d'obéir aux caprices de notre cher homme-fontaine.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire à l'exception de Gloria, pince sans rire.

\- Je vous recontacterai, dit-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

\- D'accord. Merci, merci beaucoup ! dit Perle en leur serrant la main ravie.

Elle sortit et repassa dans le hall en saluant le jeune homme qui tapait du pied nerveusement.

\- Ils sont très gentils, lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il lui sourit en retour et Perle sortit dans la rue.

\- On a vu entrer Fricot, dit une jolie brune à son balcon jaune.

\- Alors, tu t'es bien occupé de lui ?, demanda la petite blonde qui l'avait déjà mise en garde.

\- Oui et il n'est pas près de s'en remettre, dit Perle avec un sourire malin.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire à leurs balcons et Perle leur envoya la main.

\- À bientôt !

Ravie, elle reprit la rue en chemin inverse en admirant l'élégance de son nouveau territoire.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la maison de verre, son sac se mit à se tordre et elle l'ouvrit en catastrophe pour saisir son coffret doré. La carte de vendeuse d'assurance sortit du paquet.

\- Le grincheux. Même chambre. Tout de suite.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude. La dernière fois la séance avait été d'un tel ennui qu'elle se demandait presque comment elle avait réussi à survivre. Elle sourit en coin. À bien y penser, sa cote venait de grimper sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à aller s'emmerder avec ce type bizarre pour huit pauvres gallions ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Dis-lui de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

La photo revint presque tout de suite.

\- Il dit que c'est très important.

\- Je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus le voir.

Encore une fois la réponse revint en quelques secondes.

\- Il insiste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans « non » ?

Perle attendit mais il semblait avoir capté. Elle poussa la carte dans le paquet mais elle en ressortit aussitôt.

\- C'est pour les cinquante gallions qu'il doit.

Perle haussa les sourcils. Ah oui … Il la payait cinquante gallions parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer en rousse. Ça ne faisait pas encore un an pourtant … Mais considérant qu'il lui fallait une garde-robe digne du Centre ces cinquante gallions tomberaient à point nommé. Et en plus, par pur hasard, aucun client n'avait insisté pour avoir une rousse alors elle avait tenu sa parole.

\- D'accord mais je vais juste chercher l'argent. Pas de séance de lecture.

La photo revint aussitôt.

\- Il accepte.

Perle sortit son miroir pour vérifier son maquillage, replaça un peu sa coiffure et transplana dans la cour de la Lanterne magique. Elle monta à la chambre convenue et attendit dans le couloir l'arrivée de l'homme sans nom mais la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Déjà ? Et bien pour une surprise … Vous êtes un rapide, dit-elle étonnée.

Il s'éclipsa pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Perle remarqua que ses épaules étaient voûtées et qu'il fuyait son regard, mal à l'aise. Elle attendit qu'il se décide, en vain.

\- Alors ? L'argent que vous me devez ?

Il se tassa sur lui-même comme une araignée. Il semblait étrangement misérable, tellement qu'il lui fit penser à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Je dois vous parler, grogna-t-il. C'est très important.

Perle soupira. Il voulait discuter de ses foutues recettes de potions sûrement …

\- Je suis venu pour vous prévenir, dit-il sans oser la regarder.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ?

Il resta silencieux et immobile puis il la regarda d'un air d'outre-tombe.

\- Vous êtes en danger, dit-il enfin.

\- Comment en danger ?

\- Nos séances pourraient intéresser certaines … personnes.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

\- Vous m'avez regardé lire et dormir. Qui vous voulez que ça intéresse !?

\- Des sorciers que vous ne voulez pas rencontrer, dit-il gravement.

Perle lui éclata de rire au nez.

\- Vous délirez ! Vous êtes le seul client de l'histoire qui aurait pu amener sa mère avec lui voir les putes. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

\- Peu importe. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, insista-t-il avec impatience.

Ça c'était la meilleure ...

\- Écoutez, sérieusement vos délires, j'en ai ma claque. Donnez-moi mon blé et je m'arrangerai avec les problèmes !

Jusqu'alors, le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle n'avait rien eu de méchant mais soudain ses pupilles se rétrécirent, il perdit son air misérable et en un instant, il redevint l'homme arrogant et ténébreux qu'il avait toujours été.

\- Vous êtes en danger, insista-t-il en parlant lentement comme pour qu'elle comprenne bien.

Perle soupira comme si elle avait affaire à un déficient.

\- Mais oui … si vous le dites.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas prendre cet avertissement à la légère, dit-il presque menaçant.

Perle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

Il la poussa brusquement contre le mur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ceci est extrêmement sérieux !

La jeune femme réalisa soudainement qu'il était loin de délirer. Il avait des yeux perçants d'intelligence et il semblait d'une sincérité absolue. Aussitôt une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Il était vraiment persuadé qu'elle était en danger.

Lisant enfin de l'inquiétude dans son regard, Rogue la lâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- J'ai pris certaines précautions mais ce ne saurait être suffisant pour garantir votre sécurité.

\- Quelles précautions ?

\- Peu importe. Vous devez partir d'ici dès que possible.

Elle croisa les bras en le regardant d'un air malin.

\- Laissez-moi deviner … C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache.

Il la dévisagea.

\- Que vous venez sur la Rue des soupirs.

Il la fixa comme si elle était sérieusement idiote.

\- Vous vous méprenez.

\- Alors quoi ? Votre femme veut me régler mon compte ?

Il la fixa hautain.

\- Je ne suis pas un de vos stupides clients, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Ah non ? Et vous avez quoi de différent on peut savoir ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais touché, dit-il comme si ça allait de soi.

Perle le regarda en se foutant de sa gueule.

\- Franchement, moi à votre place je ne m'en vanterais pas, dit-elle avec un aimable sourire.

\- Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, dit-il dédaigneux. Rien ne me m'oblige à vous mettre en garde. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

Perle soupira brusquement.

\- Écoutez, je viens d'être acceptée au Centre. Je ne vais sûrement pas dire non à ça !

\- Vous pouvez vous prostituer n'importe où, dit-il avec un regard blasé.

\- C'est l'une des rues les plus prestigieuses du monde !

Son port de tête arrogant disait assez à quel point il ne voyait aucun prestige à ce lieu.

\- Croyez-moi. Il vaut mieux pour vous de partir ; peu importe à quoi vous devez renoncer, insista-t-il.

Perle le toisa bravache.

\- Ce que je crois c'est que pour une raison ou une autre c'est dans votre intérêt que je parte. Mais que moi ça me fasse des problèmes, ça vous vous en foutez.

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea fixement.

\- S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous tueront. C'est l'essentiel de votre problème.

\- Mais on a rien fait !

\- Ils. Vous. Tueront, dit-il avec une lenteur menaçante.

\- Qui ça !

\- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

Elle le dévisagea en silence.

\- Mais vous vous le savez.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Et depuis quand vous savez ça ?

Il baissa les yeux mal à l'aise.

\- Depuis un bail, forcément. Puisque vous avez pris des « précautions ».

Il se contenta de prendre un air revêche.

\- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi vous m'avez donné rendez-vous pendant des mois ?! Hein ? Si je pouvais me faire tuer ?

Il se troubla puis tourna la tête comme s'il avait honte. Il regarda fixement le mur sans le voir un long moment puis il pinça les lèvres d'un air sombre.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en la regardant à peine.

En le voyant comme ça, Perle eut soudain vraiment peur. Il n'était pas du genre à s'excuser à moins d'avoir au minimum commis un crime. Il était sincèrement persuadé qu'à cause de lui elle était en danger de mort. Elle en resta sans mot.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit une bourse qu'il jeta sur la table.

\- Il y a cent gallions. Cinquante de plus que convenu. Partez dès ce soir. Très loin d'ici.

Bordel … cent gallions. Pour sûr il voulait vraiment qu'elle disparaisse. Mais à bien y penser, elle ne voyait qu'un seul évènement assez récent et dramatique pour motiver un tel sentiment d'urgence.

\- Ça a un lien avec le gamin qui a été tué à l'école de magie ? L'affaire du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction puis il la regarda une dernière fois.

\- Partez et ne revenez pas.

Severus sortit sans un au revoir, laissant la jeune femme stupéfaite. Elle sortit à son tour, troublée et indécise. Il faudrait qu'elle soit folle pour partir juste comme sa carrière prenait son envol mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que ça valait la peine de risquer de se faire tuer pour ça ?

Elle se hâta de retourner au Haut-pavé pour avoir l'avis de ses amies et leur jugement fut sans appel. Considérant ses antécédents, ce type était un connard doublé d'un paranoïaque halluciné et si elle ratait sa chance en raison du délire de ce cinglé, elle était aussi folle que lui.

Évidemment, c'est volontiers que Perle se rendit à ces arguments plein de bon sens.

Avec les cents gallions, elle se nanti d'une garde-robe époustouflante et pendant les deux ans où elle régna au Cornet coulant puis à la Sexsine et enfin au Palace, elle ne songea pas une seule seconde aux mises en garde de l'homme sans nom.

* * *

Juste un petit mot ici, question d'éviter toute déception. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, cette fic est avant tout un drame. Si le début est assez léger et humoristique, on aura sans doute remarqué que le ton change au fil des chapitres et qu'on passe lentement mais sûrement à une approche plus tordue. J'espère que je ne décevrai personne en le soulignant mais le cas échéant, il me semble qu'il est toujours plus agréable d'être averti d'avance ;-)

Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et encore d'avantage pour tous vos merveilleux commentaires !


	10. Le Palace

**Avertissement**

Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence que je qualifierais de substantielles. - Quand les mangemorts débarquent sur la Rue des soupirs, en toute logique …

Pour celles qui ne seraient pas amatrices d'horreur, il est possible de sauter complètement la scène du Palace qui est placée entre ces symboles : oOoOo. Bien sûr, on ne perdra rien de l'intrigue en sautant les scènes gratinées.

Suite à ces précautions, on comprendra que je me considère innocente de tous les inconforts, nausées ou traumatismes que pourraient engendrer ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

… Quoi que c'est sans doute un étrange souhait dans les circonstances ;)

* * *

\- Bouge-toi !

Perle ouvrit les yeux dans le grand lit à baldaquin et elle s'étira comme un chat. Un colosse au visage de brute avec une grande cicatrice sur la joue se leva, sortit et claqua la porte avec l'air de s'être levé du mauvais pied. Pour sûr, si Beaugosse ne prenait pas sa baise du réveil, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Une nouvelle nuit merdique commençait et il allait falloir l'affronter.

Comme chaque après-midi depuis deux mois, Perle se leva et se planta devant le grand miroir sur pied pour s'examiner. Elle repéra trois bleus qui avaient fleuris sur sa cuisse (coups de ceintures) et quatre sur son bras (des traces de doigts). Agréablement surprise, elle se dit que ça avait été la meilleure soirée depuis un bail et que pour sûr, Beaugosse allait se reprendre aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit un pot d'onguent, se tartina généreusement et frotta jusqu'à ce que les bleus disparaissent.

Elle passa ensuite dans le cabinet attenant. Un elfe avait déjà rempli la vaste baignoire d'or et elle se plongea dans l'eau fraîche en appréciant ce qui serait sans doute le meilleur moment de la journée.

Parce que sur la Rue des soupirs, tout avait beaucoup changé.

Pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique, le monde version mangemort était advenu le premier août 97 avec le coup d'état et le meurtre du premier ministre mais ici, le cauchemar avait commencé un mois plus tôt.

En fait, pour être honnête, ça avait commencé bien avant ça. Dès la fin de l'été 96 on avait vu de plus en plus de cinglés débarquer. Il y avait d'avantage de violence, des filles disparaissaient parfois et on disait qu'il se passait de drôles de choses au SAM. On soupçonnait même que des mangemorts s'y étaient installés. Mais on ne venait pas sur la Rue des soupirs pour s'inquiéter. On y venait pour oublier ses problèmes. On y vivait en vase clos. Il était interdit de parler de guerre et on faisait tout pour que les clients passent un bon moment.

Mais tous les efforts pour ignorer ce qui se passait n'avait pas protégé la Rue pour autant. Le signal de départ avait retentit dès qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été tué. Et par son bon vieux client rien de moins l'homme sans nom qui dans les faits s'appelait Severus Rogue. Il l'avait mise en garde, sûrement parce qu'elle lui rappelait la fille qu'il aimait, et aujourd'hui elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

En fait dès qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait compris qu'il était plus que temps de se barrer. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir mais déjà, il était trop tard. Le SAM était sortit de son infâme trou pourri pour s'étendre comme une infection d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Les Sadiques-Masochistes-et-leurs-Amis qui toutes ces années étaient restés sagement au bout de la rue avaient profité du support des mangemorts et avaient pris les lieux d'assaut.

Le ministère avait laissé faire en bonne partie parce que son représentant, Harvey Fricot, n'était qu'une chiffe molle vendue au SAM depuis longtemps et de toute façon qui se souciait de ce qui pouvait arriver sur la Rue des soupirs ? Tout le monde avait beaucoup trop de choses à craindre pour s'inquiéter du sort des prostituées.

Il avait suffit de garder ouvert un ou deux bordels de mascarade question que les bobos en rut puissent venir balancer la sauce peinard et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. De toute façon, deux mois plus tard, il n'y avait plus de bordel pour les bobos. Le Centre de la Rue des soupirs appartenait au SAM et à leurs patrons mangemorts. Les autres devaient se contenter du Haut-pavé où les gars du SAM faisaient travailler les filles comme des bêtes de somme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on disait.

Toutes ses amies du Haut-pavé … Est-ce qu'elles étaient seulement encore vivantes ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Perle se savonna puis plia un linge qu'elle posa sur ses yeux en essayant de relaxer. Après tout, c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait se détendre. Une fois la porte de la chambre franchie, elle avait intérêt à être sur le qui-vive.

Mais évidemment, quand elle se comparait à ses collègues elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Dès le premier jour, les cinglés du SAM avaient établi leur quartier général au Palace. Le lupanar le plus en vue de Grande Bretagne. Des cinquante-deux filles qui y travaillaient, trente-quatre étaient encore en vie le lendemain et deux mois plus tard, il n'en restait plus que trois dont elle-même. Sans blague, quand le SAM prenait les choses en main, il y avait un sacré roulement.

Perle s'interdit de penser à toutes les amies qui y étaient passées. Parfois elles s'étaient fait tuer devant elle. D'autre fois, elles étaient disparues et mieux valait éviter de demander ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Pour rester en selle, les filles avaient intérêt à être capable d'en prendre et de grandes pelletées. Celles qui ne supportaient pas la manière forte n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Pour sa part, elle avait vite compris qu'elle avait intérêt à se placer. Quand les gros mâles cinglés débarquent, la meilleure option est toujours de se nicher à l'ombre du dominant de service en espérant qu'il y reste.

Quand Beaugosse était entré, elle avait tout de suite su que c'était le patron. Un simple regard au fond de ses yeux lui avait appris quel genre c'était. Il était le chef parce qu'il savait bien s'entourer. Aussitôt, elle s'était mise à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Comme la tenancière avait été tuée et qu'elle était là depuis presque un an, les filles paniquées lui avaient obéi sans discuter. Évidemment, il l'avait remarquée et le soir même, elle était la poule officielle du patron.

Une sacré bonne prise.

Malheureusement, c'était un pervers violent et coucher avec lui était sérieusement pénible. Néanmoins elle s'était endurcie et avait déployé tous ses talents avec succès. Depuis, l'essentiel de sa vie tournait autour du fait de ne jamais déplaire au maître incontesté des lieux. Elle était assez douée pour ça et s'en était donc plutôt bien sortit jusqu'ici.

En deux mois, elle avait vu et vécu assez d'atrocités pour dix vies entières mais elle était toujours là. Peut-être en partie parce qu'elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à survivre. Dans ce contexte, il fallait avouer que c'était un exploit hors du commun. Un peu comme de réussir à vivre parmi les géants alors que d'ordinaire ils se font un devoir d'écraser tous ceux qui passent à portée. Évidemment, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier mais dans ce monde où les sorcières de rue ne faisaient pas long feu, elle avait déjà survécu deux mois et avait presque l'impression d'être une immortelle.

Sauf que si elle voulait continuer sur cette lancée, elle avait intérêt à se bouger.

Elle sortit du bain, s'essuya et enfila une jolie culotte de satin rose. Elle colora ses cheveux de la même couleur, les sécha puis en les enroulant sur sa baguette, elle obtient de jolis boudins sexys. Elle enfila une longue robe de résille noire qui ne cachait rien et accompagna sa tenue de hautes bottes noires qui montaient à mi-cuisse. Des lèvres roses vif, des yeux bardés de khôl et un teint de porcelaine complétèrent le tout.

Elle jugea de son œuvre en tournant devant le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'un bonbon empoisonné. Une allure qui ne pourrait que plaire à ce salopard de Beaugosse qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas si beau que ça.

Elle grignota un toast apparut sur la table à café puis sortit de la chambre pour se rendre sur le ring. Le couloir était percé de portes, des chambres qui avaient servies à accueillir les clients mais qui étaient désormais occupées par le gratin du SAM. Elle enjamba le corps d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître. La veille elle s'était ramassée une raclée et visiblement, ne s'en était pas encore remise. Les cinglés du SAM aimaient bien laisser des décorations ensanglantées gisant sur le parquet et mieux valait ne pas y toucher.

Elle descendit l'escalier auquel était menottée une fille couverte de bleus qui pleurait en silence et bien sûr, Perle l'ignora complètement. Désormais, elle était du côté du SAM ce qui impliquait d'approuver ce genre de traitement ; ou du moins, d'en donner l'impression.

Elle passa dans le grand salon où tous les soirs se rassemblait la pire pourriture que le monde sorcier ait engendré. Des tables vernies entourées de délicieux fauteuils étaient dispersés dans la pièce lambrissée croulant sous les dorures. Au centre, un trône de bois et d'or était surélevé sur une petite estrade. Au temps du vieux Palace, on le sortait pour les filles vierges mais désormais, c'était le siège officiel de Beaugosse qui s'y assoyait avec une fierté ridicule.

Ils étaient une dizaine de détraqués nonchalamment assis sur les fauteuils et une vingtaine de filles se fendaient en quatre pour leur faire plaisir. Plusieurs dansaient sur les tables d'autres agenouillés ici et là faisaient leur possible pour détendre ces messieurs. Comme d'habitude la Pustule avait enchaîné une nouvelle qui à quatre patte devant lui, servait de banc de pied. Elles avaient toutes l'air plus ou moins effrayées sauf Candy et Iris

Candy , l'une des survivantes de l'ancien Palace, était habillée de lycra noir et brillant. Depuis le début, elle passait ses nuits à mettre la musique sur une gigantesque table tournante à cornet. Heureusement pour elle, elle était assez douée pour que personne ne songe à lui casser les dents et priver Beaugosse de sa musique.

Iris elle, était à sa place au milieu de ces dégénérés. Le Borgne avait découvert cette connasse sur le Haut-pavé et l'avait ramenée. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille que Perle aurait voulu voir en morceaux c'était bien elle mais malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de succès. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil à côté de son protecteur et lançait des sorts à la fille qui dansait sur la table en riant. La pauvre était déjà couverte de brûlure et pleurait en se déhanchant devant le Borgne ravi du spectacle.

Perle soupira.

Elle aussi avait dû torturer des filles pour le plaisir de son Jules en feignant de s'amuser mais elle était certaine qu'Iris elle s'amusait réellement.

Quelle salope …

Mais en même temps on ne pouvait pas vraiment juger. Ici, toutes les filles devaient faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et Iris survivait sans aucun doute. De toute façon, elles avaient beaucoup de chance. Comme c'était ici que les mangemorts débarquaient quand ils avaient affaire au SAM, les détraqués se gardaient une petite gêne. Ce n'était pas tous les lieutenants du Seigneur des ténèbres qui appréciaient la perversité du SAM alors au Palace, les cinglés restaient quand même classe. Dans les autres bordels par contre …

Perle marcha jusqu'au trône où Beaugosse se décrottait le nez et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. C'était sa place et en tant que décoration officielle du chef, elle était intouchable. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on change de chef et quand ça arriverait, elle serait dans une sacrée merde … mais à quoi bon y penser maintenant ?

oOoOo

À côté d'elle se trouvait une grande cage de métal blanc tourné avec art. Avant, on y mettait une fille déguisée en oiseau pour amuser les clients mais maintenant, elle contenait des petites moldues terrifiées. Trois jeunes filles entre neuf et douze ans se serraient les unes contre les autres mais Perle ne les regarda même pas. Elle était habituée maintenant.

Le Gros, un sorcier pas si gros mais on disait qu'il avait maigri, était chargé de s'occuper de l'entrée. Il s'avança dans le salon et s'inclina devant le trône.

\- Beaugosse, il y a un receleur qui a une fille pour toi, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- C'est bon, fais-le venir.

Ce défilé de fille fraîche était l'un des divertissements ordinaires des lieux. L'un des plus inoffensifs ; du moins pour les filles qui travaillaient déjà. Mais pour celles qui se faisaient vendre c'était une grande nuit ; celle où leur pire cauchemar allait devenir réalité.

Le Gros revint avec un sorcier sale et rabougris dont la face de rat machiavélique suintait la malhonnêteté. Il poussa la fille en larme devant lui et s'arrêta devant le trône en s'inclinant.

\- Monsieur Beaugosse, c'est un plaisir. J'ai ici une jeune fille de grande qualité …

\- Un peu vieille pour une jeune fille, dit Beaugosse hautain.

\- Mais non, mais non, regardez.

Le rabougrichou donna un coup de baguette. Les pans de la robe noire de la fille se fendirent en deux et tombèrent au sol. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et cacha sa nudité de ses mains tremblantes. Beaugosse fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part.

Il se leva et descendit de son trône tandis que le receleur se confondait en sourires obséquieux. Il passa derrière elle et brusquement releva ses cheveux. La jeune femme poussa un sanglot effrayé. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa nuque.

\- Monsieur, je vous jure que …, geignit le rabougrichou.

\- _Revelato_

Sur la nuque, apparurent les traits pâles d'un tatouage qui se fonça rapidement en révélant une tête de mort.

Aussitôt, le rabougrichou s'enfuit sans demander son reste mais la place était bien gardée. Les habitués du SAM se levèrent tous en le pointant de leur baguette et comme il n'y avait nulle part où aller il se jeta à genoux et joignit les mains.

\- C'est Matron qui me l'a vendu ! Je vous jure ! … Je ne savais pas ! C'est lui qui a caché le tatouage !

Sans accorder la moindre attention au receleur, Beaugosse se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

\- Crabble, souffla la jeune femme qui sembla reprendre espoir.

\- Va le chercher, dit Beaugosse à l'Espion, un petit sorcier discret qui s'était rapproché.

Il remonta sur son trône pour attendre le mangemort et Perle lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Rien ne t'échappe pas vrai ? dit-elle admirative.

Beaugosse ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre mais il semblait satisfait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Crabble entrait d'un pas pressé. Beaugosse se leva de son siège et désigna la jeune femme toujours nue au milieu de la place. Crabble lui jeta un regard noir. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas que le chef reste juché sur son pied d'estale au lieu de descendre pour montrer son respect.

Crabble jeta un regard indifférent à l'esclave.

\- Qui l'a emmenée ?

Le Gros lui désigna le rabougrichou qui n'eut le temps que de prendre une expression suppliante.

\- _Adava Kedavra !_

Les jeunes filles prisonnières de la cage crièrent d'effroi tandis que le receleur s'effondrait sous les applaudissements et les cris enthousiastes des détraqués du SAM. Perle fit signe aux filles sur les tables de continuer à danser.

L'esclave se jeta aussitôt à genoux.

\- Maître, ce n'est pas de ma faute … Je faisais les courses. Un autre sorcier … il m'a enlevé et il m'a vendue !

\- Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois que tu me faisais le moindre problème tu allais le regretter ! dit-il sévère.

On entendit des rires dans l'assemblée.

\- Maître, je vous jure sur ma vie ! Ce n'ai pas de ma faute ! implora la pauvre esclave.

\- Peu importe, j'en ai assez de toi.

\- Nous pouvons vous l'acheter monsieur Crabble, dit Beaugosse toujours d'arrangement.

\- Maître … non.

Crabble la regarda de haut.

\- Elle ne vaut rien au lit, dit-il méprisant.

\- Nous trouverons sûrement quelque chose qui lui conviendra, dit le Gros avec un sourire pervers.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Pour elle, ça se termine ce soir, dit-il en levant sa manche.

Il appuya sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres et regarda la jeune femme avec un rictus mauvais.

On entendit quelques applaudissements qui encouragèrent le mangemort à occire la jeune femme.

\- Non maître … pitié ! souffla-t-elle même si elle savait bien que c'était inutile.

\- Regina Avery, dit Crabble en la dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

L'esclave mit la main sur sa nuque en criant. Une rougeur s'étendit jusque sur sa gorge donnant l'impression que son cou était en train de cuire. Elle s'effondra par terre, incapable de respirer tandis que l'assistance encourageait son agonie en sifflant et en riant. Elle fut prise de spasme et tressauta sur le plancher en ouvrant une bouche énorme puis resta inerte, sans vie sur le sol.

Crabble admira son oeuvre puis monta les marches de l'estrade.

\- Pousse-toi. Ça m'a donné envie, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Beaugosse.

Le chef grimaça sauvagement, n'appréciant guère que quelqu'un d'autre ose s'amuser avec ses jouets. Mais les mangemorts avaient tous les droits et furieux, il dû se pousser de mauvaise grâce. Crabble lui sourit malveillant. Il ne lui avait pas montré assez de respect à son goût et c'était sa favorite qui allait payer l'amende.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour capter que c'était sûrement son dernier jour sur terre et Perle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Crabble. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était un violent. Il aimait dominer. Faire souffrir. Et il voulait en voir le résultat. Elle su immédiatement quelle attitude convenait.

\- Monsieur Crabble ?, dit-elle comme si ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux lui avait fait peur.

Il s'excita aussitôt.

Discrètement, elle toucha sa baguette afin de se resserrer de plusieurs degrés. Un type comme ça voudrait sans aucun doute avoir l'impression de la défoncer. Elle se laissa pencher brutalement sur le trône et tandis qu'il s'activait elle gémit plaintivement comme s'il lui faisait mal. Après un moment, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Soudain, Perle comprit qu'il allait sûrement lui lancer un sort affreux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait intérêt à réagir et vite.

Elle toucha sa baguette coincée dans sa jarretelle, se resserra d'avantage, poussa un cri de douleur comme s'il était trop gros pour elle et se mit à sangloter en faisant mine de vouloir lui échapper. Cette stratégie l'excita à merveille et il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de terminer aussitôt en la poignardant de coups de reins.

Incapable de lancer quelque sort que ce soit, il se retira sans douceur et la poussa brusquement. Elle alla s'écraser contre la cage des moldues qui hurlèrent puis tomba par terre en pleurant des larmes de crocodiles qui semblèrent ravir le cinglé.

Tandis que Perle pleurnichait en se foutant de sa gueule, le mangemort frustré s'en fut au bar boire à la santé de son esclave.

La sorcière de rue jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes filles qui s'étaient tassées au fond de leur cage. Sous le choc de l'affreuse scène d'horreur, elles pleuraient de terreur.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait trop bien ce qui les attendait et elle savait encore d'avantage qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour elles. Les cinglés du SAM avaient un goût prononcé pour les ingénues effrayées et se mettre en travers de leur chemin n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens avec la première. Prise de pitié, elle s'était approchée discrètement de la petite d'à peine dix ans pour la rassurer et Beaugosse lui avait crié de « dégager son cul de là ». Rusée, elle avait répliqué qu'elle voulait juste lui donner quelques conseils afin qu'elle offre un meilleur service. Le chef l'avait regardé avec un sourire pervers qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

\- Justement, il est temps. La Pustule montre-lui un peu quel service elle donne.

Le sorcier s'était illuminé d'un horrible sourire. Il avait ouvert la cage, attrapé la fille par le bras et l'avait sortie sans ménagement pour la traîner dehors sans s'émouvoir de ses pleurs et de ses supplications.

\- Suis-le, avait dit Beaugosse avec un signe de la main et un sourire enjôleur.

Et pour la première fois, Perle était sortie sur la nouvelle Rue des soupirs version mangemort. Le soleil couchant faisait reluire le kiosque à musique vide. Dessous, le carrousel tournait comme d'ordinaire sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de jolies scènes champêtres. On les avait remplacées par des cadavres de filles grotesques. L'une avait eu la tête arrachée et remplacée par celle d'un gobelin, une autre avait le derrière en l'air et on y avait enfoncé … Perle détourna les yeux avant de se trouver mal.

Elle suivit la Pustule qui poussait la fillette en pleurs devant lui. Elle ne voyait personne dans la rue qui semblait vide et désolée mais on entendait des hurlements et des cris provenant de l'intérieur des bâtiments. En passant près de la Sexsine, un superbe bordel où elle avait travaillé quatre mois, elle vit une fille nue qui prenait l'air. Ses seins énormes étaient transpercés par une grosse tige de fer qui les traversait de part en part et du sang gouttait des blessures fraîches.

\- Hey, la Pustule ! Tu ne viens plus nous voir ? cria-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

\- Ta gueule connasse ! grogna le sorcier en lui faisant un geste grossier de la main.

La fille lui envoya un baiser volant tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et qu'une main presque trop énorme pour être vraie la saisissait par la tige de fer pour la ramener brusquement à l'intérieur.

Perle accéléra le pas. Pour sûr, mieux valait ne pas trop s'éloigner de la Pustule. Ils approchèrent des frontières du Petit village et Perle remarqua de la fumée qui s'élevait par-dessus les toits. Ils passèrent le tournant et se trouvèrent aussitôt devant une vision d'apocalypse.

Sur la rue étaient alignés des piquets qui délimitaient la frontière. Sur chacun était plantée une tête. Perle reconnu Saphir qui avait été reine du village ainsi que des ducs et des duchesses. Mais il y avait aussi …. Vanessa. Sa tête avait été arrachée si violemment que des lambeaux de peau pendaient de son cou et un rictus affreux déformait ses jolis traits. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait été la reine de l'année. Perle ferma les yeux et chassa l'image de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas tout de suite. Si elle se mettait à pleurer pour un travesti, on le lui ferait sérieusement regretter. Son esprit enferma l'image dans un coffre fermé à double tours et elle traversa la rangée d'atroces piquets en relevant la tête, mine de rien.

Le Petit village était dévasté. Toutes les façades avaient été détruites et des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le pavé ensanglanté tandis que L'étalon enchanté brûlait en faisant reluire les mares de sang sous les morts. Un sorcier fumant sauta d'une fenêtre du premier et tenta de courir. Aussitôt, trois hommes sortirent de nulle part pour lui faire sa fête. Ils le firent tomber par terre, se jetèrent dessus et semblèrent le mordre tandis qu'il hurlait.

L'un des trois remarqua les visiteurs et un homme patibulaire, couvert de sang, s'approcha en étirant les lèvres sur ses crocs.

\- Va me chercher Greyback, ordonna la Pustule.

La petite avait compris que mieux valait se faire oublier et elle pleurait silencieusement, figée par l'horreur. Quelques instants plus tard, le loup-garou le plus féroce du pays s'avançait vers eux en roulant des mécaniques.

\- Beau travail Greyback. Tiens, voilà pour toi, dit la Pustule en poussant la fille vers lui.

Greyback saisit la petite par le cou en se délectant de ses cris suppliants.

\- Et celle-là ? gronda-t-il en pointant Perle.

\- Elle n'est pas pour toi, dit la Pustule en levant une baguette menaçante. Du moins pas encore, ajouta-t-il en fixant Perle d'un sourire méchant.

La jeune femme le regarda attentivement et compris que c'était un test. La manière dont elle allait réagir déciderait si elle allait vivre ou mourir.

Greyback se jeta sur la gamine qui hurla d'une voix suraiguë. Guère impressionnée, Perle croisa les bras d'un air ennuyée tandis que le loup-garou s'en donnait à cœur-joie et que la Pustule encourageait ses outrages avec des rires gras. Lorsque quinze minutes plus tard Greyback en eut fini avec la petite, il ne restait plus qu'une bouillie immonde sur le sol et Perle qui tapait du pied, fatiguée du spectacle.

\- C'est bon, on s'en va, dit La Pustule en lui jetant un regard presqu'amical.

Perle avait enfin pu souffler. Rester de marbre devant cette répugnante atrocité avait failli la rendre folle. Mais elle avait réussi. Elle allait sans doute en faire des cauchemars toute sa vie mais elle n'allait pas finir en pâté pour chien … Pas ce soir du moins.

À partir de là, Perle avait compris.

Ces gamines étaient des biscuits pour loup-garou. Quand l'un d'entre eux avait mérité une récompense, on lui lançait une fillette en guise de friandise. En attendant, on les gardait au beau milieu de l'action simplement pour le plaisir de profiter de leur terreur.

Un divertissement particulièrement raffiné selon ces pervers détraqués.

Perle, toujours effondrée près de la cage attendit que Crabble soit occupé à boire pour s'éclipser afin de réparer les dégâts. Lorsqu'elle revint, le mangemort était partit et Beaugosse avait retrouvé son trône. Elle s'assit près de lui et sut immédiatement qu'il était furieux contre elle. Évidemment, elle s'était fait bourrer par quelqu'un d'autre alors elle allait lui payer ça. Elle comprit que les festivités étaient loin d'être finies en ce qui la concernait et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de chances si elle n'avait que des fractures à la fin de la soirée.

Mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester en vie et elle ne rechignait pas à régler sa facture car sur la Rue des soupirs version mangemort, il n'y avait plus que la résignation ou la mort.

oOoOo

La porte du Palace s'ouvrit à la volée et tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Un homme et une femme entrèrent en coup de vent. Perle ne connaissait pas le sorcier mais la femme oui. C'était la tenancière de la Lanterne magique. L'homme s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

\- Emmène-moi toutes les filles ici, gronda l'homme.

La tenancière poussa un hoquet d'horreur en voyant le cadavre de l'esclave qu'on avait laissé par terre. Elle tourna rapidement les yeux pour regarder le trône et leva aussitôt le doigt.

\- C'est elle ! Je la reconnais ! cria-t-elle presque en désignant Perle assise sur l'accoudoir.

Un frisson désagréable courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Putain de merde … Pour une sale soirée, celle-là battait tous les records.

\- Viens ici, lui ordonna le sorcier.

Perle regarda Beaugosse qui hocha la tête. Elle se leva et descendit.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Oui. Certaine, confirma la tenancière tremblante en dévisageant la prostituée.

\- Si tu te trompes, tu sais ce qui t'attend, menaça t'il.

\- C'est elle monsieur. J'en suis sûre. Elle a un grain de beauté sur le cou. Là.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Perle qui n'en menait pas large et l'exmina.

\- Severus Rogue, annonça-t-il.

Perle se figea alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

\- Severus Rogue. Tu le connais ? demanda le sorcier impatient.

\- Heu … Oui.

Ça y est, on y était. Comme il le lui avait dit, ils l'avaient retrouvée et ils allaient la tuer. Perle se sentit tomber dans un trou noir terrifiant. En la voyant aussi effrayée, le sorcier eut un sourire victorieux.

\- C'est un de tes clients ?

\- Oui mais heu … ça fait longtemps. Deux ans au moins.

Le sorcier fit tourner sa baguette et lança un patronus en forme de faucon qui disparut aussitôt par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! jappa Beaugosse excédé.

\- Attend et tu verras, dit le sorcier hautain. Toi ! Arrêtes cette musique !

Candy donna un coup de baguette sur la machine et dans le silence, on entendit plus que les reniflements des petites moldues et des chuchotements épars.

\- Et ramassez-moi ce déchet ! cria le sorcier en regardant le cadavre. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit pour ça !

Aussitôt, le Gros et L'espion transportèrent la pauvre fille ailleurs. Ils eurent à peine le temps de la faire disparaître car cinq minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient en grandes pompes pour laisser passer Bellatrix Lestrange.

Beaugosse s'empressa de se lever et de descendre de son estrade. Tout le monde s'inclina sur son passage et certains ne prenant aucun risque, s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant la plus terrible des mangemorts.

Perle avala sa salive. Bordel de merde, pour sûr elle était mal barrée.

\- Madame Lestrange, voici la fille que vous m'avez demandé de retrouver, dit le sorcier à son approche.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard lourd de menace. Il avait intérêt à ne pas l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien.

La sorcière pointa Perle de sa baguette et la fixa. Tandis que personne n'osait émettre le moindre son, Perle trembla sous le regard inquisiteur. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Bellatrix la libéra brusquement et Perle recula paniquée. Elle avait tout vu, elle savait tout.

Elle renversa une chaise qui roula derrière elle puis accrocha la table qui se renversa avec toutes les coupes et les verres d'alcool qui y étaient posés. Ils s'écrasèrent par terre arrosant les clients, les tables et les chaises alentours. Normalement, une gaffe pareille aurait reçue une ovation puis se serait méritée une raclée publique mais cette fois, un silence de mort accueillit l'exploit.

Perle glissa pas terre et tenta de s'éloigner de la sorcière en pédalant dans l'alcool et le verre brisé.

Bellatrix s'approcha en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? demanda Perle se préparant au pire.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Évidemment.

Puis elle lui sourit d'un sourire dément.

\- Mais pas tout de suite.

Brusquement, elle attrapa ses cheveux roses d'une poigne de fer et elles disparurent avec un craquement sec.

Beaugosse serra les dents excédé. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tenancière dont la tête décolla aussitôt des épaules pour s'écraser par terre avec les autres débris.

\- Toi ! Dégage ! cria-t-il au sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en fut sans demander son reste.

\- Toi ! Monte !

Iris se leva et grimpa la petite estrade. Beaugosse furieux se rassit sur son trône tandis qu'Iris prenait la place de Perle sur l'accoudoir. Ce soir là, elle termina la soirée avec un bras cassé et trois dents en moins mais elle n'en pris pas ombrage car son règne commençait et elle entendait bien en profiter. En fait, c'était sans conteste le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Une vie qui fut évidemment courte mais qui fut aussi des plus intenses et satisfaisantes ; du moins, de l'avis de la principale intéressée.


	11. Le manoir

Bellatrix apparut subitement dans l'allée qui menait au manoir des Malefoy en tenant toujours Perle par les cheveux.

\- Debout ! ordonna-t-elle en la lâchant.

Tandis que la jeune femme se relevait en vacillant, elle lui confisqua sa baguette passée dans sa jarretière.

\- Avance, dit-elle en la poussant brusquement vers la grille d'entrée.

La sorcière à demi-nue se mit en marche sur ses bottes à hauts talons et Bellatrix ressentit une profonde excitation.

Elle le savait.

Depuis le début elle savait que Severus Rogue n'était pas aussi net qu'il tentait de le faire croire. Malgré les preuves qu'il avait données de sa loyauté, quelque chose lui avait dit de se méfier. Une petite voix. Et elle écoutait toujours cette petite voix.

Elle était la première à reconnaître qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable, protégé Draco et tué Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs après le meurtre, elle lui avait donné le bénéfice du doute. Il était presque certainement loyal.

Mais elle avait néanmoins fait passer le mot qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rapporte toute information concernant Rogue. Simple question de vigilance. Aussi quand quelqu'un avait balancé qu'il avait été vu souvent à la Lanterne magique, elle avait envoyé une recrue investiguer sur le terrain.

Selon la tenancière, il y allait pour voir une sorcière de rue.

Pour une surprise …

De un, Rogue n'était pas le genre à fréquenter les prostituées. De deux, vu leur âge, il avait dû enseigner à la plupart des filles de la Rue des soupirs et n'avait donc rien à faire là ; à moins bien sûr de vouloir avoir la brigade des bonnes mœurs sur le dos.

Il allait sans dire qu'il avait pris de gros risques, surtout avec un passé de mangemort tel que le sien. Si les parents avaient appris que le maître des potions de leur petite fille chérie s'était fait prendre à aller aux putes pour se farcir d'anciennes élèves, il n'y avait pas cher à donner de sa carrière d'enseignant. Sans compter que c'était exactement le genre de scandale dont raffolent les journaux. Pour quelqu'un qui disait tenir à son poste « confortable » de professeur, c'était ce qui s'appelait jouer avec le feu.

Bref c'était assez louche pour qu'elle charge une recrue de retrouver la fille. Bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à grand chose. Cette histoire datait de deux ans et cette sorcière de rue ne lui avait sûrement servi qu'à assouvir des besoins primaires, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre. Si elle n'avait pas été au fond de l'affaire, ça l'aurait agacé comme un moustique qui vous tourne autour de la tête.

Et finalement, voyez un peu qui venait de gagner le gros lot.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la grille et Bellatrix fit tourner sa baguette. Elle poussa la prostituée qui hoqueta, sûre de s'écraser sur le fer tourné mais elle passa au travers comme s'il s'agissait de fumée. Elles traversèrent le petit boisé puis Bellatrix gravit les marches d'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Elles passèrent dans le hall et Bellatrix saisit un grand châle noir sur un crochet qu'elle lui lança avec dédain.

\- Couvre-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Perle mit le châle sans oser la regarder. Elle avait souvent pensé à ce qu'on devait ressentir lors de ses derniers instants. Elle aurait cru qu'on appréciait le fait d'être en vie une dernière fois mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne ressentait rien. Juste un immense vide. Peut-être bien parce qu'à chaque jour passé avec les tarés du SAM elle avait cru son heure venue et qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée.

La redoutable sorcière la poussa dans les marches qui menaient au second. Un mangemort était de garde dans le couloir et Perle le reconnut aussitôt. Walden Macnair. Au vieux Palace, il avait été un de ses clients régulier. Il lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Va le chercher, ordonna Bellatrix.

Elle ouvrit une double porte vitrée et passa dans la grande salle, celle où on donnait les bals. Pour l'instant elle était blanche et nue mais sa magnificence n'en imposait pas moins le respect. Perle se dit qu'à tout prendre, c'était un sacré décor pour trépasser. Autrement mieux qu'un bordel rempli de détraqués.

Bellatrix la conduisit au centre et attendit immobile que son Seigneur daigne manifester sa présence. Un immense serpent passa la porte en premier suivi par le sorcier le plus affreux que Perle eut jamais vu ; et elle en avait vu. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas tandis que la chose lui jetait un bref regard.

Bellatrix pesa rudement sur l'épaule de la sorcière outrageusement maquillée qui s'agenouilla sans résister.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, dit Voldemort avec dédain.

Bellatrix s'accroupi derrière la jeune femme terrifiée et releva sa tête en tirant férocement ses cheveux roses.

\- C'était la petite amie de Rogue, dit-elle en en collant presque son visage sur la joue de la jeune femme avec un air de psychopathe.

Elle se releva.

\- Du moins, d'une certaine façon …, ajouta-t-elle en lui balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Perle s'écrasa sur le marbre blanc avec un cri de surprise et Bella regarda son Seigneur en affichant un sourire victorieux.

\- Dès votre retour, Rogue est allé la voir et lui a dit de s'enfuir parce que si les mangemorts la retrouvaient ils la tueraient. Il a payé cent gallions pour qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Vraiment ? dit Voldemort en observant la sorcière de rue prostrée à ses pieds.

\- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux demander à Severus mon Seigneur, suggéra Bellatrix d'un ton où suintait la malveillance.

Voldemort la regarda un long moment puis il leva le bras et appuya sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres.

Bellatrix sourit satisfaite.

\- Elle travaille au Palace mais il y a deux ans, elle et Rogue on eu une sorte … d'aventure, dit-elle tandis que Nagini tournait autour de la jeune femme en attendant son heure. Ils faisaient des choses très étranges tous les deux.

\- Severus Rogue arrive maître, dit Macnair devant la porte.

\- Fais-le monter.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier passait la porte suivit de Macnair. Perle leva les yeux sur lui. Il se figea une seconde pris par surprise puis il lui jeta un regard indifférent. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître.

\- Severus, l'accueillit Voldemort. Bellatrix vient de m'apporter ceci, dit-il en désignant Perle qui n'avait pas osé se relever. Selon elle, tu l'aurais encouragé à s'enfuir lorsque je suis revenu.

\- C'est exact, dit-il imperturbable.

Bellatrix pencha la tête de côté, moqueuse.

\- Tant de considération pour un simple rat d'égout. C'est étonnant.

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ici. Personne n'aura oublié à quoi ressemblait la Rue des soupirs la dernière fois.

\- Tu voulais la sauver de la rue ? Comme c'est galant …, dit Bellatrix faussement émue. Sauf que tu as mentionné que NOUS nous pourrions vouloir la retrouver et la tuer,

\- En effet. Je craignais que certains se montrent paranoïaque au sujet de mon allégeance et je souhaitais éviter que cette navrante situation ce produise, dit-il en indiquant Perle prostrée par terre.

\- Moi je pense plutôt que tu voulais la cacher parce qu'elle pouvait nous apprendre des choses à ton sujet, dit Bellatrix en le narguant, les yeux exorbités.

Rogue haussa les épaules comme si tout cela était ridicule.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aurais pas renvoyée. Je l'aurais éliminée, dit-il comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

\- Mais tu lui as plutôt donné cent gallions pour qu'elle parte, dit Bella en plissant les yeux. Avoue que c'est très généreux de ta part.

\- J'avoue qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je préférais qu'elle ne soit pas tuée.

Bellatrix eut un rictus mauvais qui releva sa lèvre sur ses crocs.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ...

\- Parce que c'est une perte de temps, la coupa Rogue. Ma vie personnelle n'a aucun intérêt. Retrouver cette fille était à toute fin inutile. Du gaspillage de ressource, dit-il avec impatience.

\- Au contraire, c'était très intéressant de te voir à l'œuvre avec elle.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard noir et releva la tête en le toisant.

\- Qui est cette femme à qui ressemble tellement à cette minable sorcière de rue ? Dis-nous un peu Severus. Parce que tu as fait beaucoup d'effort pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, elle te fait un sacré effet.

Il soupira comme si c'était la question la plus niaise du monde.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, à une cousine. Morte de dragonelle à vingt-et-un ans lorsque j'en avais quinze.

\- Non mais c'est que tu vas nous faire pleurer, dit-elle avec une moue de pitié exagérée.

Elle le fixa à nouveau avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu mens, gronda-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son maître comme pour le prendre à témoins.

\- Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se voit lorsqu'il la déguisait en élève. Il a toujours enlevé les miroirs. Il lui interdisait de se regarder. Il l'a payé pour que personne ne la voit jamais en r …

Voldemort leva la main devant lui.

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

\- C'est suspect Seigneur. Il a pleuré lorsqu'il lui a fait mettre le parfum de cette fille, cracha Bellatrix. Ce n'est pas anodin. Cela peut vouloir dire que …

\- J'ai dit. Assez !

Il hocha la tête d'un air découragé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Tu nous sors ce déchet du fond de l'allée des Embrumes et tu humilies mon meilleur lieutenant devant moi. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec cette trainée. Lui pleurer dessus, lui cracher dessus ou bien la couper en morceau. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

\- Il a organisé sa fuite maître, rappela Bellatrix avec respect.

\- Il arrive que les hommes s'entichent de leur maîtresse, dit Voldemort indifférent. Ce n'est pas le premier.

\- Il a agit étrangement avec elle. Peut-être devriez-vous regarder par vous-même maître, tenta-t-elle, refusant de lâcher le morceau.

Il la fixa si méchamment qu'apeurée, elle entra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Tu crois que je tiens à voir Severus en train de s'amuser avec cette poufiasse ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non Maitre. Mais justement, il n'a pas … Il n'a jamais …

Le regard de son Seigneur lui enleva toute envie de continuer. Il soupira d'un air las.

\- Lucius m'a grandement déçu, son fils encore plus et maintenant ça, dit-il en désignant Perle d'un geste dégoûté. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Peut-être que cette lignée est affligée d'une tare.

Il fit un signe impatient de la main et Bellatrix, qui était pourtant passée à un cheveu de percer le secret de la loyauté de Rogue, lança la baguette de Perle par terre et sortit mortifiée.

\- Les femmes … dit Voldemort d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ce n'est rien maître, assura Severus.

Il désigna la jeune femme.

\- Celle-ci semble te plaire. Si tu la veux je te la donne, dit-il comme s'il parlait d'un simple beignet.

Rogue regarda la sorcière agenouillée, trop terrifiée pour relever la tête. Il hésita une seconde de trop. Voldemort haussa un sourcil blasé.

\- Macnair débarasses-nous de ce débris.

Perle frissonna. Walden allait la tuer... Lui qui disait sans cesse qu'elle était une vraie merveille. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil paniqué et dans les yeux du mangemort, elle vit passer une lueur d'excuse. Alors comme bien d'autres sorcières de rue avant elle, Perle se tassa sur elle-même dans l'attente du sort fatal.

Rogue leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Je la prends. Je vous remercie maître, dit-il en s'agenouillant.

Macnair soupira soulagé tandis que le Seigneur noir pointait négligemment sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Elle cria quand elle ressentit une terrible brûlure sur sa nuque.

\- Fais-en bon usage, dit-il avec un regard de connivence.

Severus s'inclina, ramassa la baguette puis s'approcha de son nouveau jouet qu'il releva sans douceur. Il lui saisit le bras et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Dans un silence de mort, il sortit du manoir, passa les grilles et transplana avec elle dans l'allée du tisseur. D'un pas furieux, il passa au travers les ruelles tandis qu'elle courait derrière lui, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait survécu.

Il passa quelques bâtiments abandonnés aux fenêtres cassés ou barricadées et s'arrêta devant la porte de la dernière maison. Il l'ouvrit et la laissa passer. Elle entra et le regarda terrifiée. Incertaine de son sort.

\- Monsieur …

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle de mauvaise grâce. Visiblement il était aussi satisfait de la situation qu'elle-même pouvait l'être.

\- Désormais tu dois m'appeler maître.

\- Laissez-moi partir. Je vous en supplie, pleura-t-elle.

Il la regarda de haut comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait ignoré ses conseils.

\- Il est trop tard.

Elle hocha la tête en niant l'évidence tandis qu'il sortait la baguette de la jeune femme de sa poche et la posait sur la table d'entrée pour se débarrasser de sa cape. C'était sa chance. Elle s'en empara dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Il se retourna et vit la baguette pointé sur lui. Il n'en fit aucun cas.

\- Remet-là où tu l'as prise, ordonna-t-il.

Elle le dévisageait en tremblant et il la toisa comme s'il la mettait au défi de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- _Stupéf_ … Hargh !

La main de Perle se leva et se recroquevilla comme une serre sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle hoquetait. Le tatouage la brûlait comme du feu faisant presque bouillir sa gorge et l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Je suis ton maître, lui rappela-t-il.

La jeune femme réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle et comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

\- Ton nom.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ton nom, répéta-t-il.

\- Perle. Perle Davigné.

Il la fixa un moment puis il releva brusquement sa manche, révélant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

\- Si je prononce ton nom en appuyant sur le serpent, tu sauras que je t'appelle. Tu transplaneras devant moi.

Il avança d'un pas, lui mettant la marque sous les yeux.

\- Si je prononce ton nom en appuyant sur la tête …

Il s'approcha si bien que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces. Il la fixa glacial et menaçant.

\- … Tu mourras.

Il la dévisagea un moment, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle avala sa salive en réalisant qu'elle était maintenant son esclave et qu'elle n'était qu'à un mot de la mort.

\- Remet ta baguette où tu l'as prise, répéta-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant puis la déposa sur la table de mauvaise grâce.

En la fixant toujours, il pointa la bibliothèque du minuscule salon. Il y eut un déclic et la jeune femme sursauta. La bibliothèque s'ouvrit, révélant un escalier secret.

\- Disparais, gronda-t-il.

Elle obéit sans discuter et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle grimpa quelques marches et la bibliothèque se referma brusquement derrière elle. En haut elle découvrit une petite chambre au plafond incliné qui contenait un vieux matelas posé à même le sol, une minuscule fenêtre aux carreaux si sales qu'on ne pouvait pas voir dehors et un bureau avec un tiroir cassé sur lequel trônaient un pichet à eau, un bassin à main et un pot de chambre. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le matelas et enserra ses genoux dans ses bras.

Bon alors il ne fallait pas désespérer. Ça n'allait pas si mal. Elle ne s'était pas fait tuer.

Donc déjà, elle avait évité le pire.

Évidemment, ce type était un meurtrier. Tout plein de filles l'avaient déjà eu comme professeur de potion et quand il avait tué le directeur elles avaient toutes dis qu'il avait un sale caractère, qu'il était assez effrayant et même injuste parfois.

Mais au moins il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal lors des séances et puis il avait dit qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle pouvait sans doute espérer qu'il ne serait pas trop méchant. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'au Palace. Ici au moins, il n'y avait qu'un seul type qui pouvait lui faire du mal.

En fait, à tout prendre, elle avait beaucoup de chance.

Tssst. Il fallait être drôlement désespérée pour se ramasser l'esclave de ce taré et voir ça comme une amélioration.

Mais sans blague, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Cependant deux jours plus tard elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Elle était affamée et terriblement assoiffée. Pour empirer le tout, le pot de chambre était plein, la fenêtre s'ouvrait pas, il faisait chaud, l'odeur était infecte et elle était au bord de l'asphyxie.

Il l'avait abandonné là et se foutait complètement qu'elle crève dans sa cellule.

Mais le pire, c'est que coincée entre quatre murs, seule et sans rien à faire dans le silence pesant, elle revoyait toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoins. Au Palace, elle n'avait pas une seconde de répit mais dans la solitude de ce réduit, elle réalisait que ses dernières aventures avait laissées des traces horribles. Elle avait dû faire des choses affreuses pour survivre et maintenant, une culpabilité amère transperçait sa conscience de pointes acérées.

Si rien n'arrivait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle allait devenir folle.

Alors qu'elle était au bord du désespoir, elle entendit un déclic et elle se précipita en haut de l'escalier. Rogue posait un carré de tissus, un verre et sa baguette sur une marche. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu as vingt minutes, dit-il en la dévisageant.

La porte se referma et elle courut au plateau. Elle prit le verre, sortit le morceau de pain qu'il y avait au fond, remplit le verre d'eau avec sa baguette et but si vite qu'elle s'étouffa presque. Elle but quatre verres de suite puis s'occupa du morceau de pain. Encore chanceuse, il n'était pas trop sec. Elle le tapota de sa baguette pour en faire un pain de belle taille et se mit à l'engloutir furieusement en l'accompagnant d'un cinquième verre d'eau.

En mastiquant à moitié, elle déplia le tissu, une vieille robe grise élimée. C'était tout ce qu'il avait apporté. Salopard … même au Palace version mangemort on nourrissait les putes convenablement.

Mais elle n'avait que vingt minutes et elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

Elle ramassa ce qu'il lui avait donné et monta dans la chambre pour nettoyer. Malheureusement, comme elle avait rarement manqué de moyens, elle ne savait pas que boire et manger aussi vite après un jeûne se faisait à ses risques et périls.

Elle le réalisa quand arrivée en haut des marches, elle eut un eut un soudain haut le cœur et dû se plaquer la main devant la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle pu en prenant de grandes respirations mais son crâne se mit soudainement à lui faire un mal de chien. Tellement qu'elle laissa tout tomber per terre pour se donner des petits coups de poing sur la tête comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Mais la pression augmenta sous son crâne et elle s'effondra à genoux sur le matelas en gémissant. Stupéfixée par la douleur, elle resta immobile sans pouvoir bouger.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir suivi d'un silence.

\- Si tu me forces à reprendre ta baguette tu vas le regretter, menaça Rogue en bas des marches.

Elle tenta de lui répondre mais elle ne réussit qu'à émettre une faible plainte. Le haut-le-cœur la reprit aussitôt et elle n'eût pas la force de se retenir. Elle vomit sur le matelas.

\- _Accio baguette._

Sa baguette s'envola pour disparaître dans les escaliers. La tête broyée par un étau d'acier, elle s'effondra à moitié dans le vomi en se tenant la tête. La torture lui sembla devoir durer des heures puis enfin, la douleur se dissipa lentement en la laissant inerte et elle sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla l'odeur la prit immédiatement à la gorge. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vider le putain de pot ! Elle se leva péniblement et réalisa que ses cheveux étaient collants de vomi. Elle gémit de dégoût puis elle sentit que le matelas était mouillé sous elle. Non mais c'était pas vrai ! Elle s'était pissée dessus avec ça ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que ses règles choisissent ce moment pour venir dire bonjour !

Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance en comparaison de sa soif. Elle se leva avec peine et vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'un demi-verre. Des larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui aurait fallu au moins dix verres comme ça pour étancher sa soif. Elle en bu la moitié et se souvint qu'il devait rester du pain. Elle finit par trouver le bout tout sec, gros comme un poing qui avait roulé dans un coin.

Elle souffla vainement la vieille poussière qui s'était attachée dessus en filaments collants puis découragée, éclata en sanglots.

Soudain elle se sentit poisseuse. Non mais merde ! Elles faisaient comment avec leurs règles ces connasses de moldues ?!

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un problème autrement plus troublant, Le pot était plein et la chambre était minuscule. Elle sentait ses intestins gargouiller et elle comprit avec horreur que son imprudence allait engendrer le plus terrifiant des symptômes dans les circonstances.

BORDEL DE MERDE ! Mais est-ce qu'elle allait faire … ?!

Personne ne lui répondit et elle en fut quitte pour se poser la question toute une journée, toute une nuit et toute une matinée, à la suite de quoi elle entendit la chevillette de la porte jouer.

Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans les escaliers comme une limace.

\- Tu as vingt min…, commença Rogue.

Le sorcier plissa le nez tellement l'odeur qui lui sauta aux narines était odieuse puis il se figea en voyant descendre en rampant une créature repoussante vêtue d'un sous-vêtement immonde.

Rogue observa presque sidéré ce qui avait tout l'air d'un inferi.

Perle avait passé la robe qu'il lui avait donnée à l'intérieur de sa culotte ensanglantée et elle pendait ridiculement à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Tout son corps était recouvert de traces brunâtres ou rougeâtres. Ses jambes étaient bariolées de sang séché et ses pieds étaient couverts de ce qui ressemblait à des traces de boue mais qui n'en était pas. Ses cheveux roses étaient si emmêlés qu'ils faisaient des boules de nœuds disgracieux tandis qu'une substance grumeleuse difficile à identifier les collaient ensemble ici et là.

Et elle empestait comme un diable.

Il se recula avec une grimace de dégoût et elle s'arrêta au milieu des marches en se tassant sur elle-même. Elle leva sur lui des yeux bouffis par les larmes et agita ses lèvres affreusement gercées en produisant un son rauque.

\- Monsieur … je vous en prie …, râla ce qui avait déjà été une jolie jeune femme.

\- Maître ! jappa Rogue.

\- Maître … Pardon., murmura-t-elle péniblement en joignant ses mains souillées de traces brunâtres comme pour une prière. Maître … De l'eau. Pitié

Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis il leva sa baguette.

\- _Accio verre_

Il attrapa le verre qui volait vers lui, le rempli et le lui tendit du bout des doigts en restant le plus éloigné possible de ce déchet humain. Elle le saisit avec peine tellement elle tremblait. Elle sirota une gorgée avec des bruits de succions pathétique puis par un effort de volonté presque surhumain, l'éloigna de sa bouche.

\- Merci … Merci maître.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux terrifiés, à demi-fous puis elle reprit le verre qu'elle porta à sa bouche et aspira l'eau goulument.

Rogue la regarda boire imperturbable puis il posa sa baguette et un morceau de pain sur une marche. Une seconde plus tard, il lui lança quelques serviettes et un savon.

\- Tu as une heure.

Il la dévisagea dégoûté.

\- … Disons deux, concéda-t-il en fermant la porte.

Lorsqu'il la rouvrit l'ignoble odeur était disparue et Perle était sagement assise dans les marches. Elle avait une tête épouvantable mais elle semblait propre et elle était vêtue de la robe grise passée aux sorts de nettoyage. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, bruns et nattés, des plus ordinaires.

Elle leva sur lui un regard soumis et lui tendit sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Il la prit sans rien dire mais il lui jeta un regard perçant.

Perle savait très peu de chose sur Severus Rogue. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes, elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. Néanmoins, elle savait ce qu'il abhorrait. En gros, tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elle avait donc prit soin de se rendre le plus terne possible. Si elle voulait réussir à sortir de là, elle se doutait qu'elle devait jouer l'esclave discrète, soumise et obéissante.

\- Maître …, dit-elle timidement. Je m'excuse. L'autre jour, j'ai bu trop vite et j'ai été pétrifiée par un mal de tête terrible. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous désobéir.

Rogue ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ses excuses.

\- Maître je suis désolée mais je dois vous demander … j'aurais besoin de protection pour femme, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il se détourna pour refermer la porte comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Elle se jeta dans l'ouverture où elle passa le bras pour l'empêche de fermer.

\- Maître je vous en prie ! cria-t-elle presque.

Il resta immobile ou à tout le moins, ne tenta pas de lui sectionner le bras avec la porte.

\- Je peux travailler ! S'il vous plaît… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, supplia-t-elle. Ne me laissez pas seule à rien faire. Je vous en supplie. J'entends tout le temps des hurlements dans ma tête. Tous ceux qui sont morts là bas. Je les vois … J'étais au SAM … ce sont des détraqués. Pitié …, dit-elle d'une seule traite.

\- Enlève ton bras, dit-il froidement.

Elle obéit aussitôt et il referma la porte qui claqua brusquement en faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui éclata en sanglots. Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était folle ou quoi ?! Cet homme était imperméable à la pitié. Pourquoi elle lui avait déballé tout ça ? Maintenant il savait exactement quoi faire pour la torturer !

… Elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. C'était évident.

Mais bordel ! Pourquoi il ne voulait pas la baiser comme tout le monde ?! Ça aurait été tellement plus simple !

Mais elle ne percevait aucun désir en lui.

Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un homme en position de pouvoir qui ne voulait pas de sexe. Elle était sans repères. Comment elle allait pouvoir interagir avec lui ? Avoir un certain contrôle sur lui ? Assurer sa subsistance ?

De toute sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Autant à la merci de quelqu'un.

Finalement, elle aurait mieux aimé rester au Palace. Au moins là bas, elle pouvait naviguer même si c'était en eaux troubles et croupies. Et puis se faire empaler ou déchiqueter par des loups-garous, en fin de compte, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Du moins, ça irait plus vite que de se faire affamer, assoiffer et asphyxier dans sa propre merde.

Elle remonta les marches lourdement. Arrivée en haut, elle vérifia que le pichet d'eau et le pain était toujours bien là puis elle s'assit sur le matelas propre mais taché où jusqu'au lendemain, elle n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'entendre malgré elle les hurlements atroces des victimes qui étaient passées entre les mains du SAM.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Elle se leva aussitôt et regarda en bas des escaliers. Rien. La porte s'était juste ouverte. Elle descendit suspicieuse et jeta un coup d'œil. Il était debout au milieu du petit salon et l'attendait. Elle sortit et joignit les mains humblement devant elle. Il ne dit rien mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que mieux valait attendre qu'il se décide. Elle attendit longtemps, immobile et silencieuse. Finalement il désigna sa baguette sur le bureau.

\- Je veux que tout soit impeccable à mon retour.

Elle approuva de la tête.

\- Oui maître.

Il prit le sac de cuir qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu lors de toutes leurs séances et il sortit sans autres commentaires.

Ça y est, elle allait devenir la boniche de service. Bordel … est-ce qu'elle avait seulement déjà vraiment nettoyé quelque part ? Elle savait ramasser les trucs renversés, faire un lit et ranger ce qui traînait. Guère plus.

À quoi bon quand on passait sa vie dans les chambre d'hôtels ?

Elle fit néanmoins de son mieux mais il apparut vite qu'elle manquait sérieusement de science sur le dépoussiérage, le récurage de planchers, le nettoyage des vitres et tout le reste. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau, elle avala sa salive tout de même inquiète de son sort.

Elle sortit de la cuisine où elle n'avait pas réussi à faire grand-chose et resta debout au milieu du salon tandis que Rogue enlevait sa cape. Il se tourna et regarda autour de lui.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?, dit-il en regardant la pièce presque aussi poussiéreuse qu'avant.

Perle baissa humblement la tête.

\- Je vous demande pardon maître. J'ai toujours vécu dans des hôtels ou de petites chambres. Je ne connais pas les sorts pour nettoyer les maisons. Je n'ai pas osé laver comme les moldus. Avec de l'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, gronda-t-il.

Elle approuva.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non maître. Je n'aurais jamais osé.

Considérant le regard noir qu'il posait sur elle, elle craint un moment qu'il lui inflige une correction mais il soupira brusquement et pointa la bibliothèque. Un livre s'envola vers elle, rebondit contre son bras et s'écrasa par terre. Il leva les yeux au plafond, excédé.

\- Pardon, dit-elle confuse.

Elle ramassa le vieux livre qui montrait le dessin d'une sorcière ravie entouré de brosses, de plumeaux, de balais et autres items semblables. Le livre du grand nettoyage ! annonçait le titre. Bon sang, pour un vieux machin … Son arrière-grand-mère devait avoir eu le même.

\- Disparais, gronda Rogue.

Elle remonta dans son réduit et se mit à étudier le livre comme elle n'avait jamais étudié quoi que ce soit. De un, elle avait intérêt à devenir la fée du logis. De deux, cela l'empêchait enfin de penser.

Les quelques jours suivants, se passèrent de la même façon. Il sortait, elle nettoyait et quand il revenait, il la renvoyait dans sa chambre. Finalement c'était assez facile d'être la bonniche. Étudier le bouquin lui avait rappelé pas mal de choses qu'elle avait déjà apprises mais vite oubliées faute de s'en servir.

Et puis ça lui donnait des informations sur son maître.

Déjà ce n'était pas un homme d'intérieur. Les choses semblaient être là depuis des lustres sans avoir bougées. Les murs du petit salon étaient couverts de bouquins. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la plupart (ce type était sûrement une sorte d'érudit) mais il y avait des livres pour enfant et des bandes dessinées. Les siennes lorsqu'il était jeune sûrement. Elle en avait déduit que c'était sans doute la maison de ses parents et qu'il y avait passé son enfance.

Les meubles étaient vieux et usés. Comme il ne semblait pas manquer d'argent (il lui avait tout de même versé un beau pactole lors des séances) on pouvait supposer qu'il était sans doute négligeant question confort. Question décoration également car elle n'avait vu aucun objet de valeur. Pas même une peinture.

La maison était composée d'un petit salon, d'une cuisine, des cabinets où se trouvait un bain minuscule (pas de chance), d'une salle à dîner assez grande (qui ne contenait qu'une table, des chaises et un buffet où traînaient quelques verres), de la chambre de son maître, d'un sous-sol (deux endroits où elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds) et de son réduit en haut de l'escalier. Le tout donnait une impression d'abandon. Un peu comme s'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette maison et ne s'y était jamais vraiment installé.

Bref, elle n'était pas tellement plus avancée.

Tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment de lui c'est qu'il l'évitait le plus possible. Mais au moins, il ne l'avait plus laissé sans eau ni nourriture. Et en plus du pain, il lui refilait parfois ses restes. Il lui avait aussi apporté une protection pour femme (une sphère qu'on mettait là où il fallait pour faire tout disparaître à mesure) des draps et il avait même finit pas lui donner la permission de prendre des livres dans la bibliothèque.

Les jours passaient, ennuyeux et monotones. Lorsque l'été tira à sa fin, il se mit à disparaître de plus en plus longtemps. Il la laissait seule des jours puis il revenait pour apporter des vivres et repartait sans dire un mot. Puis l'hiver vint lui glacer l'échine tandis qu'elle devenait folle sans personne à qui parler. Lorsque par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre elle vit la cime d'un sapin tout illuminé entre les toits, elle sut que la pire année de sa vie s'achevait sans aucun espoir d'amélioration.

Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à se faire couler un bain et à s'ouvrir les veine, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Remettant son projet à plus tard, elle descendit avec précaution et jeta un regard par la porte secrète. C'était lui.

Le rituel était bien établi.

\- Bonjour maître, dit-elle en se tenant humblement devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais une fois sa cape accrochée, il se tourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard perçant. Elle lui tendit sa baguette mais il la dévisagea longuement. Si longtemps qu'elle se sentit affreusement nue devant lui. Puis il prit sa baguette et la renvoya d'un signe de la main. Elle remonta déprimée et reprit le livre sur l'histoire de Venise qu'elle était en train de potasser. Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit le déclic familier.

Elle descendit mais il n'était pas là. Elle fit le tour des pièces sans le trouver puis regarda dans le corridor. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et de la lumière s'en échappait. Elle s'avança timidement jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vue. La pièce assez spacieuse contenait un grand lit recouvert d'un bel édredon vert émeraude, une vaste commode sur laquelle étaient empilés des liasses de parchemins et une table de chevet sur laquelle brûlait un chandelier. C'était tout.

Elle joint les mains comme a son habitude tandis que près du lit, il la dévisageait étrangement.

\- Viens, dit-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Perle battit des cils. Elle rêvait ou bien il avait l'intention de ... ? Incrédule, elle passa la porte et avec une certaine appréhension, elle entra pour la toute première fois dans la chambre de son maître.


	12. La chambre du maître

Perle entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur le pallier, intimidée. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait même pas le droit de mettre un pied dans le couloir et elle avait presque l'impression de commettre un crime.

\- Viens, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il était près du lit dans son éternelle redingote noire. Sa tête était haute, son port altier mais il dégageait aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne percevait plus l'aura glaciale qu'elle lui avait toujours connue. Un peu comme un chevalier qui soudainement aurait retiré l'armure qui ne le quittait jamais. Lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours si sûr de lui, si impénétrable, semblait soudain étrangement incertain.

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui tandis qu'il la couvait d'un regard tendre qui ne laissait pas de place au moindre doute. Visiblement, il avait un besoin pressant qui appelait à être soulagé. … Après tout, quand on a une saloperie d'esclave sous la main, pourquoi se priver ?

Perle baissa la tête comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées. Bordel … ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui en vouloir. Il se décidait enfin alors … où était le problème ? Sûrement qu'à force d'être cloîtrée ici ça avait fini par la rendre dingue … Ou peut-être qu'elle n'espérait tellement plus rien de lui qu'elle avait de la peine à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse agir comme un homme normal ? Peut-être aussi qu'elle lui en voulait de l'ignorer et de tout faire pour l'éviter. Mais évidemment il y avait des maîtres autrement pires que lui alors c'était stupide de se plaindre.

De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait, elle avait tout intérêt à lui plaire.

Dans ce cas, une chose de certain. Avec lui, inutile d'en faire des masses. C'était un timide. Elle leva sur lui des yeux de biches et le regarda comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'enfin son désir le plus secret allait être exaucé. Déployant toute sa science, elle avança le buste qui frôla son pourpoint et imperceptiblement, se fit invitante.

Avec un regard doux, il hocha la tête comme pour la dissuader de lui faire du charme de pacotille et désarçonnée, elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Ce regard velouté qu'il avait … On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus de façade.

Bien sûr, cette façade s'était quelque fois fissurée devant elle mais dans ces moments, il avait été submergé par l'émotion comme un navire qui se renverse contre une vague. Chaviré par le souvenir d'une femme avec laquelle elle-même n'avait rien à voir ; au-delà d'une certaine ressemblance.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il la regardait elle.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et chercha son consentement du regard. Avait-elle envie d'être embrassée par son maître incontesté, monsieur Bloc de glace ici présent ?

En fait, pas tant que ça mais si une seule chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle s'emmerdait sérieusement dans son réduit alors elle n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur un peu d'action.

Elle releva la tête pour lui accorder sa bouche et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À sa grande surprise, le baiser lui plut. Il ne l'embrassait pas comme si elle était sa chose mais comme s'il donnait à une femme libre un premier baiser. Timide et tendre, espérant qu'elle veuille l'embrasser aussi.

Comment refuser un tel oasis d'affection imprévu alors qu'elle était prisonnière du désert le plus aride sur lequel on puisse s'échouer ? Surtout que coucher avec lui ne pourrait qu'améliorer sa situation désastreuse. Elle lui rendit délicatement le baiser et il l'enlaça avec affection. Sans se presser, il baisa sa bouche comme s'il en savourait vraiment le velouté charnu tandis qu'elle déglaçait ses lèvres dures peu habituées à de telles douceurs.

Souvent, il interrompait le baiser pour plonger ses yeux noir dans les siens et elle y voyait un éclat bienveillant qui la troublait. Puis il l'embrassait de nouveau, s'unissant chastement à sa bouche comme s'il en avait vraiment envie. À sa grande surprise, un bien-être délicieux s'empara d'elle et elle lui offrit le bout de sa langue qu'il accepta timidement. Habile, elle l'invita sans le brusquer à partager ce toucher unique et intime, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre sa bouche sans réserves.

Le baiser était si lent, si tendre qu'elle se sentit presque étourdie. Il la regarda encore une fois de ce regard profond et sincère. On aurait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle en frissonna malgré elle. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce délire ?

\- Maitre … vous avez pris un philtre d'amour ? C'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils mais son regard était doux.

\- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il en caressant son corsage avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Il défit le premier bouton de sa robe puis lui demanda la permission du regard. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle refusait mais elle le savait déjà. Il lui tournerait le dos et lui dirait de s'en aller. Et ça, pas question. Une porte s'ouvrait enfin et il aurait été incroyablement stupide de laisser passer une telle occasion.

Elle lui rendit son regard feutré et il entreprit d'ouvrit le second bouton. Cependant, il apparut vite que le déboutonnage ne faisait pas trop partie de ses forces. Alors qu'il se battait avec le cinquième et qu'elle se retenait de lui éclater de rire au nez (non mais un homme de son âge sans blague …) elle dû se résoudre à prendre les choses en main. Trois secondes plus tard, sa robe glissait à ses pieds et elle s'attaquait aux derniers boutons qui les séparaient encore.

Elle vint à bout de sa tâche en un clin d'œil et d'un geste, le libéra de ses remparts d'étoffes. Elle attendit un moment, l'expérience lui ayant appris que mieux valait laisser le client venir à elle de la façon qui lui plairait. Il ne se passa rien et elle releva la tête. Il semblait tellement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire qu'il en avait presque l'air apeuré. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Sans blague, pour quelqu'un qui se disait son seigneur et maître on avait déjà vu plus impressionnant.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner à quel genre d'homme elle avait affaire mais visiblement, il était encore plus farouche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et c'est avec précaution qu'elle approcha son corps du sien. Elle l'effleura, s'appuya avec légèreté, l'enlaça sans le serrer puis voyant qu'il ne battrait pas en retraite, elle se lova contre lui. Aussitôt, la chair de poule courut sur le corps mince du sorcier qui la caressa timidement.

Bon sang… C'était sa première fois ou quoi ? On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de lui toucher. Sans blague, il allait falloir qu'il se décoince un peu si on voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau. Ça il maîtrisait donc on allait commencer par là. Comme de fait, enhardi par le baiser, il se mit à la caresser plus pleinement. Elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son sein et il la retira aussitôt comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il sembla étonné lui-même de sa réaction et il sourit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. Il avait un merveilleux sourire, innocent et amusé qui le faisait ressembler à un jeune garçon. Un sourire qui la troubla beaucoup sans qu'elle puisse très bien s'expliquer pourquoi. Reprenant sur lui, il posa à nouveau la main sur la douce rondeur. Presque émue elle reprit le baiser, laissa la nature faire son œuvre et en un rien de temps, elle obtint enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le souffle chaud du sorcier se perdait dans ses cheveux, sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne avec passion, ses mains couraient sur son corps sans retenues et la fermeté s'était emparée de son ventre.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux mais pourtant … quelque chose clochait.

Les hommes qui venaient à elle, venaient pour prendre quelque chose. Ils s'excitaient, lui grimpaient dessus, faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et repartaient satisfaits. Mais lui, même s'il était comme un client, on aurait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas la satisfaction. Il tentait plutôt de communiquer avec elle. De partager quelque chose … Ou peut-être aussi qu'il était juste encore plus barge qu'elle avait cru. Dans son cas c'était possible.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, une position qui ne pouvait que lui plaire considérant son orgueil démesuré, mais il la releva doucement.

\- Non, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'es pas là pour ça.

Il la fixa avec une telle intensité qu'elle ressentit une puissante impression d'irréalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Elle était là pour quoi au juste ? Incertaine de ce qu'il convenait de faire, elle prit le parti de l'entrainer sur le lit où heureusement il la suivit de bonne grâce.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés mais il se contenta de caresser pensivement son joli corps, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Et bien comme d'habitude, c'était un cas pour Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait carrément une bombe à côté de lui. Une pro qui connaissait l'anatomie sur le bout de ses doigts. Qui pouvait réaliser tous ses fantasmes et même lui balancer une dizaine de sorts dont certains lui feraient sortir les yeux des orbites (sans parler du reste) mais non. Il restait là à perdre son érection.

Elle accrocha son regard et ses caresses se firent plus attentionnées. Comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle le regarde. Alors elle le regarda, le regarda vraiment. Et soudain elle réalisa que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas le client qui lui avait donné des ordres en l'observant comme un pervers et c'était encore moins le maître mangemort qui l'avait soumise et menacée. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme si cette reconnaissance était ce qu'il attendait, il l'attira sur lui. Sensuellement, elle se mit à califourchon et flirta avec le membre dressé. Elle l'embrassa avec passion puis descendit sur lui et sourit de contentement. Sans blague, ça faisait un bail alors c'était une sacré bonne idée. Elle n'y aurait pas pensé mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle se laissa aller, appréciant la baise et savourant l'instant.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il comme une prière.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'il était là. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas trop prendre son pied. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire de baiser. Non mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre avec ce type ? Mais bon, puisque lui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait, le plus simple, c'était de le laisser faire.

Docile, elle se coucha sur le dos et il passa sur elle.

Il resta immobile entre ses jambes, la couvant de cet étrange regard bienveillant. Avec une délicatesse presque timide il s'unit à elle et sur son visage, elle lut une affection qui la troubla. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer autant de douceur chez cet homme glacial. Si bien qu'un instant elle pensa qu'il se croyait avec l'autre femme, mais non. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux lors des séances. Parce qu'évidemment derrière ses yeux ne se trouvait pas celle qu'il aimait. Mais cette fois c'était elle, Perle, qu'il voyait.

Il l'embrassa doucement en caressant ses cheveux bruns et elle frissonna tellement le baiser était tendre.

Alors il se mit à lui faire l'amour. Il l'aima avec une lenteur grisante, de toute son affection. Il ne recherchait pas le plaisir, il recherchait son regard dans lequel il s'enfonçait avec ce qui avait toutes les apparences de l'amour. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle se donne, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu.

Ce n'était pas le genre de service qu'elle offrait. Jamais. Cela, elle le gardait pour quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait. Parce que sinon, que resterait-il pour lui ? Mais il insista. Il tint son visage entre ses mains, passionné. Il baisa sa bouche, amoureux. Il s'enfonça en elle, éperdu. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Et elle le cru. Elle ne pouvait que le croire.

Alors, elle s'ouvrit à lui, se perdit dans ses yeux noirs et se laissa emporter.

Aussitôt, elle ressentit sa présence dans son être tandis qu'elle était aussi en lui. Elle éprouvait les battements de son cœur, elle entendait les échos de sa voix. Elle le percevait lui, profondément. Pris au dépourvu, le sorcier la fixa désarçonné et elle lui rendit son regard incrédule, partageant la félicité qui l'avait saisi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Il caressa sa joue.

\- Tu préfères que j'arrête ?

Perle sourit incrédule.

\- Non, surtout pas…, dit-elle comme s'il était dingue.

Tendrement, il se remit à bouger et le délice qui les emporta lui parut incomparable.

Malgré sa maladresse, il était en elle jusque dans sa tête et elle ressentait son émotion nue. Chacun de leurs mouvements lui faisaient l'effet d'une communion où elle se perdait puis émergeait encore plus vraie. Ses soupirs étaient comme des paroles dont elle comprenait le sens et qui l'enivraient. Il n'y avait plus que l'abandon où chacun prévoyait d'instinct chaque geste, accueillait chaque moment pour le savourer tendrement, sans hâte dans une passion dévorante qui embrasait sans brûler. Ils s'aimèrent en liesse, tous deux baignés par cette impression incroyablement douce de partager un moment unique, sacré, presque divin. Et quand vint l'instant suprême il ne fut qu'une conclusion bienfaisante car l'union des corps ne sembla être qu'un délicieux soupir en comparaison de l'allégresse qui les avait tout d'abord emportés.

Immobiles, ils restèrent enlacés comme des plantes qui auraient poussés ensemble sur un même tronc puis Severus se souleva et roula sur le côté. Leurs souffles s'apaisèrent jusqu'à redevenir de simples respiration mais comme si ce moment sacré s'accrochait encore à elle, Perle restait allongée, les yeux fermés avec l'impression qu'elle n'était plus vraiment de ce monde. Lentement, elle revint à la réalité et le regarda comme pour s'assurer qu'il existait réellement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Parce que ça avait été incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. Même pas quelque chose qui pourrait s'en approcher.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard posé sur lui, il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle lu de l'amour dans ses yeux et elle sut que son destin venait de changer irrémédiablement. La vie serait différente maintenant. Elle le sentait jusqu'au fond de son cœur.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'aimer ?

S'il restait comme ça. Oui. Sûrement. Quand cet homme laissait tomber l'armure il était incroyablement touchant.

\- Retournes dans ta chambre, dit-il doucement.

Il posa la main sur sa cuisse comme pour dire que ce n'était pas un ordre mais une demande. Elle aurait bien aimé rester mais elle comprenait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un alors s'il voulait dormir … forcément.

Elle acquiesça et se leva. Elle reprit sa robe, sortit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller puis monta dans sa chambre où pour la première fois, elle se sentit chez-elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Allez savoir... Mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Elle se pelotonna dans ses couvertures en serrant son oreiller comme si c'était lui et s'endormit en espérant qu'il la rappellerait aussitôt qu'il s'éveillerait parce qu'une seule fois ce n'était pas assez. Si c'était toujours comme ça, elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Il lui en faudrait tous les jours, toute la vie.


	13. La petite soeur

Perle attendait dans sa petite chambre. Elle avait attendu toute la journée.

Elle savait que son maître était là car on entendait parfois des bruits de pas ou de la vaisselle qui remuait mais il ne l'avait pas encore appelée. Évidemment ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Aucun homme digne de ce nom ne pourrait laisser passer l'occasion de remettre ça. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre.

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant aux moments les plus sublimes. Ils l'étaient tous. Il l'avait touché comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Ça avait été presque … spirituel.

Elle soupira, le corps en feu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la lucarne. Le soir commençait à tomber et le sapin de noël au loin était déjà allumé. Elle s'assit en croisant les jambes et pianota des doigts sur ses genoux. Peut-être bien qu'elle devait le relancer ? Après tout, il était tellement coincé. Peut-être même qu'il n'osait pas l'appeler parce qu'il était trop timide ? Ça se pouvait parfaitement.

Elle n'avait jamais pris aucune initiative avec lui. Il était évident qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle obéisse point barre. Mais après hier soir, les choses avaient changées. La façon dont il l'avait regardé, ça ne mentait pas. Il l'aimait. Perle se leva et descendit les escaliers, légère comme une souris. Elle poussa la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrebâillée en montant la veille et sortit dans le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit que de la lumière s'échappait par la porte de la chambre.

Elle s'avança silencieusement, le cœur battant et jeta un œil dans la pièce.

Il était là. Sa sacoche posée sur le lit était ouverte devant lui et tout près, il avait posé une liasse de feuillets. Il en prit un qu'il consulta rapidement et jeta sur une pile par terre. Il en prit un second qu'il rangea dans une pochette de sa sacoche. Il en saisit un troisième qu'il déchiffra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maître ? dit-elle enfin.

Il sembla se figer une seconde mais il l'ignora superbement.

\- Vous partez ?

Il se rembrunit.

\- Maître vous partez ? insista-t-elle.

\- C'est l'évidence, dit-il sans même la gratifier d'un regard.

\- Je peux vous demander quand ?

\- Ce soir.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

\- Pour longtemps ?

Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle mais elle n'y lut que la froideur habituelle.

-Le temps que je déciderai, dit-il comme si elle était sérieusement stupide.

Son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait partir comme ça. Comme s'il ne l'aimait pas … Sans un seul mot gentil. Non. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Maître …

Il soupira brusquement en la regardant avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que hier soir …

Juste à voir sa tête, elle ne savait plus trop par quel bout le prendre.

\- Et bien ce qui s'est passé c'était quelque chose de …

Comment décrire ça ? Comment parler du moment où on avait fait Un avec quelqu'un et presque touché le paradis avec lui ?

\- … C'était quelque chose de spécial. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Aucunement intéressé, il haussa les épaules comme si c'était la plus totale des idioties

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça … Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever tout espoir après l'avoir aimé comme il l'avait fait ! Il voulait la tuer ou quoi ?! Mais non … elle se trompait. Elle l'avait mal compris. Forcément.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ça ne veut rien dire pour vous ? dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

Considérant sûrement que ça ne valait même pas la peine de répondre à une pareille ineptie, il haussa un sourcil excédé et retourna à sa lecture du feuillet.

\- J'ai à faire. Vas-t-en.

Oui. Ce salopard allait vraiment lui faire ça. Mais bordel de merde, s'il voulait juste baiser pourquoi il lui avait sorti le grand jeu comme si c'était la fin du monde !?

\- Vous vous êtes juste foutu de moi ? C'est ça ?

Impatient, il jeta son feuillet sur le lit et la fixa comme si elle commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne ce n'est que ton métier.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de lui dire ça.

\- J'espère que tu ne mettais pas dans cet état pour tous tes clients, laissa-t-il tomber comme un crachat.

Elle accusa le coup. Non, elle ne se mettait pas dans cet état pour ses clients. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait semblant de l'aimer comme un salopard d'hypocrite alors qu'elle était à sa merci !

\- Comment vous pouvez me dire ça !

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Je t'avertis. Reste à ta place, dit-t-il menaçant.

Mais Perle était hors d'elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, se faire trahir de cette façon odieuse était plus qu'elle pouvait en prendre.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un PUTAIN D'ENC … !

Il sortit sa baguette si vite, qu'elle vit à peine son geste.

\- _Endoloris !_

Elle hurla en tombant à genoux alors que chacun de ses muscles se crispait comme sous l'effet de millier de crampes, la broyant dans un étau de souffrances insupportables. L'abominable douleur s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'elle était venue.

Elle se roula en boule par terre, gémissante. Les pas de son tortionnaire s'approchèrent pour s'arrêter devant elle. Terrifiée, elle cacha sa tête entre ses bras, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire.

Il mit un genou à terre et saisi son visage qu'il releva brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu veux que je me débarrasse de toi ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pardon … Je ne voulais pas, pleura-t-elle.

\- Un mot de plus et je te renvoie d'où tu viens, menaça-t-il.

Elle savait parfaitement que si elle retournait sur la Rue des soupirs en tant qu'esclave déchue, il n'y aurait aucun pardon.

\- Tu as compris ? gronda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en laissant échapper un sanglot effrayé. Il la lâcha brutalement et se releva.

\- Disparais de ma vue.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en un clin d'œil, elle s'enfuit par delà la bibliothèque où elle se jeta sur son grabat pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Au moins tout était clair. Il lui avait fait croire mer et monde juste pour mieux l'écraser comme un insecte par la suite. Pour la briser. Pour qu'elle comprenne bien qui était le maître et qui était la crotte de chien. Mais maintenant elle voyait qui il était. Il était mauvais. Cruel. Il ne reculait devant rien pour soumettre et faire souffrir les autres. Et il les méprisait pour leur faiblesse.

En bref un enculé. Un vrai.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit sortir, elle se sentit aussi furieuse que soulagée de son départ. Elle resta étendue dans son réduit plusieurs heures, déprimée, sans espoir puis se secoua et descendit pour vérifier qu'il lui avait bien laissé sa baguette. Elle était sur la table comme d'ordinaire. Elle la prit en se demanda si elle pouvait se jeter un avada kedavra à elle-même. Elle en avait tellement marre …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à volée. Elle se retourna vivement pour dévisager son seigneur et maître, la personne que désormais, elle détestait le plus au monde. À ses côtés se trouvait une petite fille sale et échevelée de dix ou onze ans, visiblement terrifiée. Il la poussa sans ménagement au milieu du salon tandis que Perle stupéfaite regardait la scène sans comprendre.

\- Charge-toi d'elle. Je m'attends à la retrouver en parfait état quand je reviendrai, dit-il brusquement.

Il se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte tandis que la petite serrait ses bras maigre autour d'elle et fuyait son regard. Perle resta un moment stupéfaite puis réalisant que tout cela était bien réel, elle reprit contenance et se pencha vers l'enfant.

\- Salut, moi je m'appelle Perle, dit-elle gentiment. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

La fillette recula tremblante et terrifiée puis se cacha dans l'interstice entre le mur et le fauteuil où elle se tapie comme un animal blessé.

\- Tu as soif ? demanda la jeune femme.

Un verre vola vers elle et elle le rempli avec sa baguette. La petite cria et se mit à pleurer de frayeur en se tassant dans son racoin.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est que de l'eau. Tu vois ?

Mais la fillette ne regardait pas l'eau, elle regardait la baguette. À n'en pas douter, c'était une petite moldue comme celle qu'on gardait pour donner aux loups-garous. Son salopard de maître l'avait sûrement acheté pour faire affaire avec ces monstres ou quelque chose dans le même genre … Bordel de merde, il était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait cru.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et montra ses mains vides à la petite.

\- Voilà, je n'ai plus de baguette. Tu vois ?

Perle se leva et s'en fut à la cuisine comme si elle remplissait un verre à la moldue puis revint vers elle et posa le verre devant l'enfant. Elle s'assit un peu plus loin pour la surveiller et avec satisfaction, vit une petite main se tendre pour prendre le verre.

Perle se sentit aussitôt prise de pitié pour la fillette et se jura de l'aider de toutes les façons dont elle le pourrait. Cependant, apprivoiser cette pauvre enfant ne s'avéra pas être une mince tâche et lorsque Rogue revint quelques jours plus tard, elle n'était pas tellement plus avancée.

En l'entendant entrer, elle descendit l'escalier, posa sa baguette sur la table et se posta devant la bibliothèque comme d'ordinaire.

\- Où est la fille ? demanda-t-il.

Elle indiqua le derrière du fauteuil.

\- Une nouvelle démonstration de ton incompétence à ce que je vois, dit le sorcier.

Ce salopard pouvait bien parler. Elle avait tout essayé pour convaincre la fillette de sa bonne foi, en vain. Sûrement qu'en lui lançant un doloris pédagogique cet enculé s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu avoir de meilleurs résultats.

\- Je vous demande pardon maître. Peut-être que si j'avais autre chose que du pain rassis pour l'encourager à sortir de sa cachette …

Rogue renifla avec mépris mais lorsqu'il repartit quelques heures plus tard, il avait laissé une pomme, quelques raisins et un carré de chocolat sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bordel, ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas vu de chocolat ! C'était un tout petit morceau mais elle le multiplia et s'empiffra avec délice.

Aucun gosse ne pourrait résister à une telle merveille.

Elle revint au salon, s'assit devant la cachette avec ses trésors et fit rouler un raisin dans l'ombre. Une main fébrile sortit des ténèbres pour le saisir. Cinq raisins plus tard, une tête brune et hirsute passait prudemment derrière le fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'œil. Perle lui sourit en jetant un raisin un peu plus proche. Elle réussit à la faire sortir à moitié puis la laissa regagner la sécurité de son abri de fortune. Elle recommença avec les pommes puis enfin le chocolat.

Chaque après-midi, elle la fit se rapprocher d'avantage si bien que trois jours plus tard, la petite lui fit assez confiance pour grignoter son chocolat assise près d'elle. À ce stade, Perle décida qu'elles étaient mûres pour une petite conversation.

\- Tu te souviens comment je m'appelle ?

La petite leva vers elle ses grands yeux méfiants. Finalement elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu es capable de me le dire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Perle, souffla l'enfant d'une voix éteinte.

\- Bien ! C'est très bien, dit la jeune femme encourageante. Et toi tu as un nom sûrement. Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Kassie, dit-elle si bas que Perle l'entendit à peine.

\- Kassie ? C'est un très joli nom !

La jeune fille baissa la tête intimidée.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là Kassie. Avant j'étais toute seule et je m'ennuyais beaucoup.

La fillette la regarda effrayée.

\- Mais … lui. Le maître.

\- Il ne compte pas vraiment, dit Perle en se disant que ce salaud pouvait bien crever. Ce n'est pas notre ami. Mais moi je suis ton amie.

\- Il va … me faire du mal ?

La vérité était qu'il lui en ferait à la moindre occasion. Il était pire que tous les salopards qu'elle avait pu connaître. Plus retors et plus hypocrite. S'il lui prenait l'envie de s'amuser, il gagnerait sa confiance puis la trahirait juste pour le plaisir de la voir souffrir. C'était un sale type.

Mais à quoi bon faire peur à la petite.

\- Il ne te battra pas, assura Perle. Mais il faut faire tout ce qu'il dit. Si tu lui obéis, il ne sera pas méchant.

\- Il est méchant parfois ?

Perle se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance mais tant que tu ne l'insultes pas, ça devrait aller … Mais toi tu es une gentille fille pas vrai ? Tu n'insultes pas les grandes personnes ?

Kassie hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Perle rassurante.

La fillette leva sur elle de grands yeux innocents et la jeune femme sentit son cœur fondre. Si cette grosse merde de mangemort osait faire le moindre mal à cette petite, elle le lui ferait payer si cher qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle le jurait devant Merlin.

\- Je vais t'expliquer quoi faire et tu verras, tout ira bien. Mais il faut que tu fasses tout ce que je vais te dire. Tu crois que tu en seras capable ?

Kassie la regarda confiante et elle hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Perle lui sourit comme une grande sœur et se retint de la serrer contre son cœur.

Lorsque Rogue revint quelques jours plus tard, c'est accompagnée de Kassie que Perle descendit l'escalier pour se poster devant la bibliothèque. Il leur accorda à peine un regard et s'en fut sans s'occuper d'elles. Perle sourit à sa petite protégée. Elle avait été parfaite.

Alors que l'hiver étendait ses doigts glacés sur la ville, la petite maison de l'impasse du tisseur se mit à rayonner d'une vie nouvelle. Lorsque le maître était sorti, on y entendait des confidences, des rires et même des jeux. Perle qui n'avait jamais eu de sœur découvrait le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et protéger. Du réduit qui n'avait été pour elle qu'une prison, elle fit une alcôve rassurante où la fillette pouvait trouver refuge. Elle passait de long moment à lui brosser les cheveux, se faire faire la lecture ou lui raconter des histoires. Comme un petit chaton abandonné et transi qui a enfin trouvé un foyer, Kassie s'épanouie près d'elle et chacun de ses progrès comblait la jeune femme de joie.

Cependant, une ombre menaçante planait sur elles et après quelques semaines, Perle n'y tint plus. Alors que son maître à peine arrivé se préparait à repartir, elle osa descendre sans sa permission. Elle devait absolument lui parler. Il était dans l'entrée et mettait sa cape. Elle sortit et ferma la porte afin que la petite ne puisse pas entendre.

Rogue lui jeta un regard sombre.

\- Maître, puis-je demander ce que vous comptez faire de Kassie ?

Il haussa un sourcil incrédule devant une question aussi inconvenante et Perle s'empressa de renchérir.

\- C'est qu'elle m'est très utile ici, elle …

\- C'est une moldue, rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais, bien sûr. Mais si vous en faites votre esclave elle pourrait …

\- Une esclave moldue ?

À son ton il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « une guenon mangemort » ou « une truie sorcière ».

\- Je veux dire …, bredouilla Perle.

\- Si je décide d'en faire quelque chose je ne manquerais pas de prendre ton conseil, trancha-t-il froidement.

Perle baissa la tête humblement.

\- Je ne voulais pas me montrer insolente maître. Bien sûr, mon avis de vaut rien.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Il partit sans autre commentaire et elle en fut quitte pour être rongée par le doute. Chaque fois qu'il revenait, Perle redoutait qu'il emmène Kassie pour la vendre ou la jeter en pâture à quelque monstre répugnant. Elle en faisait des cauchemars. Mais toujours, après quelques heures, il repartait comme il était venu sans dire un mot. Il apportait parfois des vêtements et même une fois ou deux, il laissa des fruits à leur intention. Perle voulait y voir un bon signe mais elle se méfiait. Impuissante, elle attendait le jour maudit où il lui arracherait sa petite sœur sans aucune pitié et plus elle adorait Kassie, plus elle redoutait cet homme taciturne et impénétrable.

Le printemps succéda à l'hiver puis l'été regarni les arbres. Il y avait presque deux semaines qu'il n'était pas passé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin. Kassie cessa de lire à haute voix pour regarder Perle assise sur le lit. Un frisson désagréable courut le long de l'échine de la jeune femme qui se leva rapidement.

\- Dépêchons-nous. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre, dit-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette.

Comme d'ordinaire, elle prit les devant et Kassie la suivit dans l'escalier. Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et se figea de stupeur.

Dans l'entrée se trouvait un homme inconnu. Elle fit signe à Kassie de remonter. La petite obéit sans discuter et dès qu'elle fut en sûreté, Perle sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

Le sorcier se retourna brusquement en la pointant à son tour. Il avait une mâchoire carrée et des cheveux blonds, épais et courts.

\- Et vous-même ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est vous qui venez d'entrer sans frapper !

La sorcière de rue plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu et, déformation professionnelle, sut immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire à un romantique qui aimait les ébats passionnés et doux. Pour sûr ce type n'avait rien d'un mangemort.

\- Qui êtes vous ? répéta-t-il.

\- C'est pas vos oignons ! Je vous conseille de foutre le camp si vous ne voulez pas vous faire arracher la tête par mon maître !

\- Votre maître ? dit le sorcier incrédule.

\- C'est un mangemort alors vous avez intérêt à dégager vite fait !

Le sorcier la dévisagea perplexe.

\- Ignorez-vous donc tout ? Les mangemorts sont en fuite. La guerre est finie.

Perle le regarda sans pouvoir y croire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le sorcier toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Et vous qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Sturgis Podmore. Je suis envoyé par l'Ordre. Je dois ramener un coffre appartenant à Severus Rogue. Selon nos informations cette maison devait être inhabitée.

Perle le dévisagea longuement. Est-ce que ce cauchemar était vraiment terminé ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

\- Je m'appelle Perle Davigné. Je suis l'esclave Severus Rogue.

Sturgis plissa les yeux.

\- L'esclave de Rogue …

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier la regarda gravement.

\- Severus Rogue est mort.

\- Mort ?

Perle ressentit un choc. Pendant presque un an, il avait été qu'elle le veuille ou non, le centre de sa vie. Puis elle ressentit un intense soulagement. Ce salopard de mangemort pouvait bien pourrir en enfer !

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison ? demanda Sturgis qui la pointait toujours de sa baguette.

\- Oui. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, une moldue. Elle lui appartenait aussi.

Le sorcier l'observa méfiant.

\- Monsieur, ça veux dire que nous sommes libres ?

\- D'abord vous allez devoir m'accompagner au ministère de la magie.

Bordel, elle allait se retrouver aux prises avec les autorités maintenant. Pour une sorcière de rue, ce n'était jamais au grand jamais une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi … Mon maître est mort donc vous ne pouvez pas le mettre en prison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

\- En prison ? répéta Sturgis presque insulté. Excusez-moi mais Severus est un héro.

Perle se figea avec un air presque comique.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule pas vrai ?

Mais juste à son air, il était clair que ce romantique de Sturgis n'avait aucune envie de blaguer.

\- Appelez la petite moldue je vous prie, dit le sorcier. Elle doit venir avec nous.

\- Écoutez, il y a sûrement moyen de s'arranger, dit Perle aguicheuse.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire romanesque mais il n'en sembla que plus méfiant. Il fit tourner sa baguette de laquelle surgit un chat de lumière bleue qui disparut par la fenêtre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Davigné mais je me dois d'insister. Cette situation devra être clarifiée avant de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Appelez l'enfant moldue je vous prie.

Perle leva sa baguette devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

Le sorcier leva la main comme pour la rassurer.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. La guerre est finie. Personne ne lui fera le moindre mal. Notre seule intention est de la rendre à ses parents qui sont sans doute fous d'inquiétude.

Kassie lui avait parlé de ses parents. Elle avait aussi deux frères qu'elle adorait. Elle pleurait toujours lorsqu'elle parlait d'eux. Ce sorcier lui semblait parfaitement sincère alors sûrement qu'il disait vrai …

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une sorcière portant un gros chignon noir pointa sa baguette sur Perle.

\- Sturgis ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hestia merci d'être venu. Voici Perle Davigné qui selon ses dires était l'esclave de Severus.

\- Quoi ? dit la sorcière incrédule.

\- Elle s'apprêtait à appeler la petite moldue qui est cachée quelque part et ensuite toutes les deux nous suivront au ministère sans faire d'histoire. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle Davigné ?

Perle baissa sa baguette imitée par Sturgis et Hestia. Si une seule chose était sûre c'était qu'elles allaient devoir les suivre de gré ou de force.

\- Kassie ! Tu peux venir ma chérie, dit Perle sans les quitter des yeux.

Après quelques instants, la porte secrète s'ouvrit et Kassie sortit l'air effrayée. Elle s'empressa de se cacher derrière Perle.

\- Bonjour Kassie, dit la sorcière. Je m'appelle Hestia et voici mon ami Sturgis. Nous sommes venus te chercher pour que tu puisses retourner chez tes parents. Tu aimerais retourner chez-toi ?

Kassie leva des yeux incertains sur Perle. Celle-ci s'accroupi et lui prit les mains.

\- Ce sont des sorciers très gentils, assura-t-elle. Ils sont là pour nous aider. Tu veux bien qu'on aille avec eux ?

\- Tu vas venir aussi ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Et le maître ? demanda Kassie.

\- Il est … parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Les gentils sorciers l'ont chassé.

Sturgis et Hestia se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

\- Alors ? On y va ? dit Perle en lui souriant.

Kassie hocha la tête et la jeune femme se releva en lui tenant la main. Elles sortirent suivies des membres de l'Ordre et laissèrent derrières elles la triste maison du bout de l'Impasse du tisseur, la demeure de Severus Rogue qui avait été un temps leur prison.


	14. Le monument

Perle marchait depuis un bon vingt minutes mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourtant elle connaissait l'adresse. Ces moldus … c'était à se demander qui avait dessiné les rues.

Le quartier où elle se trouvait ne payait pas de mine mais les habitants ne semblaient pas non plus vivre dans la misère. Plusieurs arbres magnifiques agrémentaient les trottoirs, il y avait de jolis parcs ici et là et les gamins qu'on voyait passer semblaient assez bien nourris.

Finalement, elle aperçut le nom de rue qu'elle cherchait. Elle tourna sur Avery et marcha jusqu'au 1865. L'immeuble de briques rouges comprenait huit logements à en juger par les balcons. Sur le plus haut du linge séchait, les autres étaient garnis de fleurs et de plantes et sur le plus bas, à gauche, un garçon de trois ou quatre ans jouait avec des sortes de petites voiturettes.

Perle se mordit la lèvre. Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle cognait à la porte et se faisait passer pour une vendeuse de quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas très crédible. Avec son ombrelle et sa longue robe de voyage au corsage garni de boutonnières personne n'y croirait. Déjà que tout le monde la regardait d'un drôle d'air... Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux moldus mais elle savait qu'ils avaient un truc appelé cinéma avec des sorte de projections de pièces de théâtre sur écran. Elle pourrait se faire passer pour une sorte recruteuse de jeunes acteurs ? Ce serait sûrement bizarre mais faute d'une meilleure idée…

Alors qu'elle se préparait à traverser la rue en se disant que ça ne marcherait jamais, une jeune fille apparut à la porte du balcon où jouait le petit garçon et le cœur de Perle se gonfla de joie. La sorcière s'approcha d'un arbre tout près et s'y appuya en se faisant le plus discrète possible.

Kassie avait tellement grandit … Elle avait douze ans maintenant et avec son blue jeans et son chemisier bleu, elle avait l'air d'une vraie jeune fille. Kassie sourit à son petit frère et Perle sourit elle aussi ravie de la voir heureuse.

Saisie par l'émotion, elle se revit au ministère alors qu'elle lui avait dit adieu en la serrant contre elle pour la dernière fois. Juste avant que la fillette l'oublie pour toujours.

Sa petite sœur, sa compagne de misère …

Kassie s'accroupit devant le garçonnet et lui dit quelques mots que Perle n'entendit pas. Ce dernier prit l'air buté et croisa les bras, visiblement en désaccord.

En la voyant en chair et en os, la sorcière ne pu faire autrement que d'entendre à nouveau la sempiternelle question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris que Rogue était du bon côté.

Pourquoi diable avait-il ramené Kassie chez-lui ?

Sûrement que pour une raison ou une autre il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ou encore il avait voulu faire croire aux autres mangemorts qu'il faisait affaire avec des loups-garous. Mais peut-être aussi avait-il simplement voulu sauver une enfant innocente d'un affreux destin ?

Et pour la millième fois elle en vint à la même irritante conclusion.

Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Kassie s'approcha de son frère et se mit à le chatouiller en le faisant hurler de rire.

\- Tu vas venir manger oui ? dit-elle faussement excédée.

Perle sourit en entendant sa voix. Elle était si jolie … Aussi adorable que dans son souvenir. Kassie saisit l'enfant qu'elle souleva et en faisant des bruits d'avion, elle rentra alors que le petit criait de joie. Perle resta appuyée contre son arbre un moment, heureuse d'avoir pu entrevoir la jeune fille et surtout rassurée de la voir aussi bien.

Mais si elle était venue de Paris, ce n'était pas que pour voir Kassie. Elle avait quelque chose d'encore plus important à faire. En fait, dès qu'elle en avait entendu parler, elle avait su qu'elle devrait y aller. Forcément. Et elle avait attendu le bon moment avec impatience jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La saison touristique tirait à sa fin, on annonçait un temps idéal et Maria avait de la place pour l'accueillir quelques jours. Il était donc grand temps pour elle de voir de ses propres yeux la fameuse merveille dont tout le monde parlait.

Elle transplana dans une petite ruelle près du chaudron baveur et se rendit au Chemin de traverse. C'était presque l'heure du souper et il y avait foule dans les cafés. Bon sang, la saison touristique était sensée être presque finie non ? Malheureusement, d'autres voyageurs avaient décidés comme elle de profiter des derniers beaux jours d'été et c'est en louvoyant entre les touristes que Perle remonta la rue, passa près de la banque de Gringott et suivit l'avenue qui longeait le quartier jusqu'à un embranchement où se trouvait une arche de marbre rose annonçant fièrement le célèbre site. Une indication totalement inutile puisque par-delà les toits, si incroyablement gigantesque qu'il était impossible à manquer, le monument brillait de mille feux.

Perle haussa un sourcil impressionnée. Bordel … les articles qu'elle avait lus avaient raison. Ils n'y étaient pas allés avec le dos de la baguette.

Elle prit l'embranchement, suivit le petit chemin où elle croisa au moins une dizaine de touristes qui marchaient en sens inverse et arriva enfin au plus fameux des sites touristiques en vogue. Le mémorial de Severus Rogue.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc sans pouvoir en croire ses yeux et fixa le monument bouchebée.

Après la guerre, il y avait eu bien des héros mais le plus populaire d'entre tous était sans conteste l'ancien maître des potions. D'une part, il avait joué l'un des rôles les plus importants dans la défaite du mage noir, d'autre part son destin avait tout d'une tragédie romantique mais surtout, les gens s'étaient identifiés à lui. Harry Potter était une sorte d'élu tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore était un des plus grands sorciers du monde. Les autres étaient de jeunes écoliers ou avaient joué des rôles moins considérables.

Severus lui était un sorcier comme les autres mais son parcours forçait l'admiration.

Né parmi les plus humbles, il s'était élevé par son seul talent dans les sphères les plus hautes du pouvoir et du mal sans en être corrompu pour autant. Il avait posé des gestes qui semblaient horribles et pour cela, avait été honni, détesté, banni par tous ceux qui étaient du bon côté. À tors. Mais rien, même la haine injuste de ses pairs n'avait pu le détourner de sa mission et il n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour tous les sauver. Potter l'avait dit lui-même. Il était le sorcier le plus courageux à avoir combattu lors de cette guerre. Bien sûr il s'était montré d'un courage exemplaire mais si tout le monde l'aimait autant, c'était aussi parce qu'il était un héro à hauteur d'homme.

Cependant, on l'avait honoré avec tellement d'enthousiasme que sa statue faisait plutôt penser à celle d'un demi-dieu.

Devant Perle s'élevait une statue d'au moins trente mètre de haut. Elle semblait coulée dans le cuivre mais un cuivre tellement brillant qu'on eut dit que c'était de l'or. On avait reproduit son pourpoint dans les plus infimes détails, jusqu'à la texture fine des tissus. Plus impressionnant, son éternel manteau de chauve-souris se soulevait doucement au gré de la brise comme si le métal cuivré dont il était fait était aussi léger qu'une plume.

Son visage était parfaitement ressemblant mais on en avait adoucit les traits et il rayonnait d'une beauté que dans les faits il n'avait jamais eu. Comme le manteau, ses cheveux scintillants se soulevaient avec grâce au gré du vent, soulignant son port de tête majestueux. Grandiose, il regardait au loin comme s'il voyait sourdre un avenir plein de promesse et de paix. Il ressemblait à un empereur digne et glorieux, portant sur ses épaules la destinée du monde sorcier.

Perle haussa un sourcil impressionné. Nul doute que cette représentation flatteuse lui aurait beaucoup plu. À lui et à son orgueil mal placé.

Par contre, le petit parc du mémorial l'aurait rendu malade.

En guise de pied d'estale, la statue reposait sur un grand cercle de marbre rose d'une trentaine de mètre de diamètre. Sans blague. Rose… Tssst. Au bord de ce plancher reluisant étaient disposés une cinquantaine de bancs gracieux et entre chacun, d'imposants bacs dorés croulaient sous les fleurs colorées.

Le lieu à la fois sobre et grandiose invitait au recueillement mais les couleurs chatoyantes des fleurs et du parterre donnaient aussi l'impression d'un jour de fête ; surtout que près de l'entrée un adorable petit chariot vendait des sucreries et des boissons de toutes les couleurs, un gros bouquet de ballons accroché au coin du toit.

Le petit parc avait tout d'un endroit enchanteur où il faisait bon passer l'après-midi en famille ou entre amis à l'ombre du héro favoris des londoniens.

Et comme de fait, les visiteurs ne manquaient pas. Une bonne quarantaine de sorciers de tous les âges se trouvait là seuls ou en famille, assis nonchalamment sur les jolis bancs ou se baladant avec ravissement autour du monument. Un peu plus loin quelques familles piqueniquaient sur des tables aménagées sur le gazon bien entretenu tandis que tout près, des enfants jouaient dans une aire de jeux prévue à leur intention.

C'était charmant mais lorsqu'on savait que tout ça était en l'honneur d'un sorcier hargneux qui n'aurait pas détonné dans un vieux cimetière pourri, ça faisait tout de même un sacré contraste. Même que ça détonnait complètement.

La vérité c'est que ce parc était une véritable farce.

La jeune femme entra dans le jardin sacrilège et fit le tour de l'immense statue pour atteindre un banc libre entre le bac de marguerites et celui rempli de jasmins jaune criard.

Elle replia son ombrelle qu'elle posa gracieusement près d'elle en observant deux petits frères de quatre ou cinq ans grimper sur la chaussure dorée du Rogue géant avec des cris de joie. Un tableau touchant de l'innocence jouant au pied du sauveur qui semblait veiller sur eux. … Sauf qu'en réalité, si la sculpture avait vraiment représenté le sorcier, elle les aurait envoyés bouler d'un coup pied méprisant.

Au regard empreint de bonté et de grandeur de la copie, il manquait l'éclat froid et cruel de l'original. À voir ce monument fantastique, qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait été élevé en l'honneur un monstre d'orgueil aussi glacial que sournois et aussi pervers que sadique.

Elle, elle le savait parce qu'il avait été un véritable monstre avec elle. Il l'avait traité comme un chien. Au point que même deux an plus tard, elle lui en voulait encore.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici. Elle avait besoin de le voir. De le regarder en face. Sauf que ridiculement travesti en dieu solaire, il n'avait plus rien du sorcier hautain et revêche qu'il avait été. Elle était bien avancée.

Elle sursauta en sentant une caresse sur sa joue. Une marguerite s'était penchée vers elle comme pour l'accueillir. Elle la regarda un moment, la cueillit puis se mit à en arracher les pétales.

\- C'était un sale con. Un peu. Beaucoup. Totalement. Pas du tout. Un peu. Beaucoup. Totalement. Pas du tout. Un peu. Beaucoup …

Sur le joli cœur jaune, un dernier pétale confirmait de toute sa solitude que Severus Rogue n'était qu'une pourriture.

Pensivement, elle tourna la fleur mutilée entre ses doigts.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de se conduire comme les autres mangemorts. Il n'avait pas eu le choix non plus de la traiter en esclave. Parce qu'évidemment, s'il avait été trop gentil avec elle quelqu'un aurait pu le voir dans sa tête et il aurait eu de gros problèmes.

Elle comprenait qu'il avait marché sur un fil et qu'au moindre faux pas il pouvait basculer dans le néant. Alors il devait être irréprochable en tout. Sauf qu'il y avait une marge entre être gentil et être carrément cruel. En quoi il avait eu besoin de se montrer aussi salaud ?!

Avec un soupir, elle arracha le pétale infamant pour l'écraser entre ses doigts.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Devant elle, un sorcier portant une robe aux couleurs extravagantes et un chapeau garni de grelots lui souriait.

\- Voulez-vous entendre une histoire extraordinaire. Celle de Severus le magnifique !

Pffft ! Severus le magnifique … N'importe quoi.

\- Non merci. Ça va aller.

L'amuseur public s'en fut au banc d'à côté où des touristes enthousiastes se montrèrent tout disposés à se faire bourrer de contes à dormir debout.

Perle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en imaginant le regard dégoûté qu'aurait lancé le véritable Rogue à tous ces exaltés. En fait, à bien y penser, il s'était fait faire un sale coup. Cet endroit familial, joyeux et coloré ne lui ressemblait en rien et représentait sûrement tout ce qu'il détestait le plus. S'il hantait le mémorial, il devait avoir envie de gerber à longueur de journée.

Ça pour être ironique … Perle pouffa de rire dans son banc. Sans blague, ce parc débile était une vengeance épatante pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sauf que personne ne méritait de se faire immortaliser dans un endroit qu'il aurait aussi totalement détesté. Le pauvre …

Parce qu'il avait été généreux tout de même. En la sauvant il avait fait entrer une espionne chez lui. Un boulet inutile qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le trahir. Mais il l'avait prise malgré tout. C'était quand même noble de sa part. Ou peut-être aussi qu'il avait juste fait ça parce qu'elle lui rappelait l'autre fille qu'il aimait. … Allez savoir.

N'empêche qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il l'avait aussi sauvé du ministère.

Parce que ça avait failli mal tourner pour elle. Même si le seigneur noir était mort, tout le monde était salement parano. Personne ne pouvait croire que Rogue-le-grand-héro avait mis quelqu'un en esclavage et elle ne pouvait rien prouver de son histoire alors on l'avait bouclée illico. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup et dans son coffre de sûreté il avait laissé une lettre qui expliquait qui elle était. Grâce à ça, on l'avait relâchée et elle avait pu foutre le camp à Paris.

De toute façon, si elle l'avait écouté quand il l'avait mise en garde, elle se serait épargné toute cette merde. Alors tout de même, il avait été réglo.

Au bout du compte, elle pouvait lui pardonner pas mal de truc. En fait, presque tout. … À l'exception d'une chose.

La baise.

Ça elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Parce que lui, il ne l'avait pas baisé comme tout le monde. Non. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour monsieur. Lui, il s'était joué d'elle comme le pire des salauds en faisant semblant de l'aimer. Et elle l'avait cru parce qu'il avait tout fait pour ça. Elle était vulnérable et il en avait profité. Elle s'était ouvert à lui sincèrement tandis que lui … il lui avait craché dessus puis l'avait écrasée comme une merde.

C'était tellement gratuit.

Pourquoi lui briser le cœur en plus de la traiter comme un chien ? En quoi ça avait été nécessaire ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça sinon par pure cruauté ?

Et elle avait beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, ça restait illogique. On ne pouvait pas vivre quelque chose comme ça avec quelqu'un puis se montrer aussi sadique l'instant d'après. Ce n'était pas humain. Il fallait être un monstre insensible.

Et cette pensée la rongeait.

Parce que dans ce cas il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute … Malgré tout le bien qu'on disait de lui, Severus Rogue n'était pas une bonne personne. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Perle remarqua un couple qui passait devant la statue. La jeune femme pointa une pastille de marbre blanc sur le sol et les jeunes gens se placèrent dessus. Aussitôt, la statue baissa la tête pour les regarder. Les amoureux semblèrent stupéfaits et émus. Le garçon murmura même quelques mots au monument à la façon d'un hommage. Ils se recueillirent un moment puis ils sortirent du cercle et la statue releva la tête.

Perle les laissa s'éloigner puis elle se leva à son tour et s'avança devant la statue. Elle s'arrêta sur la pastille de marbre blanc et lentement, Severus Rogue baissa la tête pour la regarder.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était impressionnant.

Mais si elle devait avouer que le monument était vraiment grandiose, elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le personnage.

\- T'as été un vrai salopard. Tu sais ça ? lui dit-elle à voix basse.

La statue ne cilla pas et elle plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles d'or.

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a donné. Hein ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Et sans avertir, contre toute attente, la réponse lui apparut.

Ça la frappa soudainement. À la manière d'un boulet de canon. Comme si la réponse avait toujours été là, cachée dans un coin de son esprit. Elle lui apparut aussi brusquement qu'un rayon de lumière qui fait disparaître les ombres et révèle ce qui s'y cache.

De stupéfaction, la jeune femme mit la main devant sa bouche et Severus Rogue la fixa de son regard paisible comme s'il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle comprenne enfin un jour la raison de ses gestes.

C'était tellement évident. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait c'était tellement ÉVIDENT !

Complètement sous le choc, Perle vacilla. Sans blague il fallait qu'elle s'assoit tout de suite. D'un pas somnambule elle revint à son banc et reprit sa place. Elle saisit son ombrelle à laquelle elle s'accrocha et ferma les yeux, aveuglée par la vérité.

En couchant avec elle, Il n'avait pas joué avec ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait pas trahi. Il ne s'était pas montré cruel.

Il s'était sacrifié.

Perle, incertaine de pouvoir retenir ses larmes, fouilla dans son petit sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Ce regard étrangement velouté qu'il avait. La façon délicieuse dont il l'avait touché. Ses baisers si tendres.

S'il avait couché avec elle, c'était parce qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé avec des mots. Il se méfiait des mots. On pouvait facilement les lire dans la tête de quelqu'un.

Alors il lui avait parlé en lui offrant une affection qu'il avait toujours gardé par devers lui. Une affection qu'il conservait jalousement comme si personne n'en était digne. Il la lui avait offert à la façon d'un avare qui sortirait du fond de son coffre ses joyaux les plus précieux. Les plus cachés. Ceux que nul n'a jamais été autorisé à voir.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon acceptable de lui donner cette affection. Parce que tout le monde sait que même le plus cruel des maîtres peut se montrer gentil avec son esclave lorsqu'il la met dans son lit, il s'était résolu à lui donner ce trésor de la seule façon dont il pouvait le faire.

En brisant le coffre qui le contenait.

Il avait sacrifié l'innocence qui appartenait à celle qu'il aimait. Il avait irrémédiablement coupé le lien qui le rattachait à cette femme par un vœu sacré. Un serment terrible qui scellait dans une pureté de glace tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Une promesse qu'il avait sûrement l'intention de tenir à jamais.

Mais il avait brisé ses vœux et lui avait donné ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne. Ses caresses les plus sincères. Ses baisers les plus vrais. Il l'avait aimé de la façon la plus tendre. Il avait mêlé son âme à la sienne. Il lui avait même offert son amour … Oui, il lui avait même donné cela.

Et la raison pour laquelle il avait brisé un serment aussi sacré, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important, de très important à lui demander.

Il lui avait demandé pardon.

Perle frissonna comme s'il faisait froid. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et débordèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle baissa la tête et éclata en sanglots derrière son mouchoir.

En la faisant monter dans son lit ce soir là, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'entraîner dans ce monde sordide. Qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à lui faire du mal. Qu'il regrettait de devoir lui en faire. Qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

Parce que tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait fréquenté malgré le danger qu'il lui faisait courir. Un danger dont il avait fait fie parce que le désir de revoir sa bien-aimée avait été trop fort. Et ensuite, lorsque sa faiblesse avait donné les résultats qui étaient à craindre, il avait dû la tenir dans l'étau de terreur que le maître impose à l'esclave et pour leur sécurité à tous les deux, ne rien lui épargner de cette déchéance.

En se donnant à elle, il lui avait dit la vérité. Il lui avait dit qu'il se souciait d'elle, qu'il veillait sur elle et que malgré les apparences, il la protégeait.

Mais personne ne devait pouvoir entretenir le moindre doute sur leur relation alors le lendemain, il n'avait pas eu le choix de redevenir le maître et quand elle l'avait insulté, il avait été forcé de réagir. Aucun mangemort n'aurait laissé passer une insubordination pareille. En fait considérant qu'un esclave qui insultait son maître encourait la peine de mort, il s'était montré dangereusement clément.

Perle joua avec son mouchoir humide de larmes en réalisant que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui de la traiter comme ça. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble … Elle le revoyait dans sa chambre à lire son fichu feuillet tout en faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air triste ? Oui. Il avait l'air vachement malheureux. Mais son devoir était de la brutaliser et il l'avait fait.

Sûrement que ça lui avait brisé le cœur de faire ça. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle serait devenue dingue. Ça l'aurait rendue malade.

Et soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité éblouissant, elle comprit pourquoi il avait recueilli Kassie.

C'était parce qu'il avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas compris son message. Pire elle l'avait confronté, le forçant à se montrer cruel et à la trahir. Elle était à bout, désespérée, presque suicidaire et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il avait les mains liées. Alors en désespoir de cause, il lui avait apporté une petite sœur à aimer.

Perle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Il avait prit le risque de garder une moldue chez lui parce qu'il tenait à elle. Il lui avait donné Kassie parce qu'il avait voulu rendre sa vie meilleure. … Parce qu'il l'aimait. Forcément. À sa façon.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ça semblait presque irréel. Elle l'avait tellement détesté, tellement haï … Assez pour le tuer. Et lui pendant tout ce temps, il la protégeait, il se souciait d'elle.

Mais bordel comment elle aurait pu savoir ?!

\- Allons, ne pleurez pas la belle.

Perle releva la tête. Une femme bizarre qui traînait un chariot derrière elle s'était arrêtée devant son banc. Autour du cou, elle portait tout un tas de médaillons à l'effigie de Rogue et avait collé des articles et des photos de lui tout le tour de son chariot ; elle en avait même épinglé une sur son chapeau. Son admiratrice numéro un, incontestablement.

\- Il est toujours avec nous, dit-elle en souriant d'un air un peu perdu. Il veille sur nous. Il connait le cœur de chaque sorcier et il a un plan pour chacun de nous.

Perle pouffa de rire malgré elle. C'était le genre de bonne femme que Rogue aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié. Pour sûr cette cinglée ne voulait pas savoir quels étaient les plans de Severus à son endroit s'il en avait.

\- Voilà, un joli sourire. C'est beaucoup mieux, dit la vieille folle en lui tapotant la main. Inutile de pleurer puisqu'il est toujours là. Parlez-lui. Croyez-moi. Il vous écoutera.

La sorcière s'éloigna et Perle songea qu'elle avait raison. De toute façon, pour sûr, elle lui devait au moins des excuses. Elle prit son ombrelle et s'avança à nouveau devant la statue qui baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je sais pas si c'est toi qui m'as mis les réponses dans la tête mais je comprends maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'a fait.

Une brise fit onduler ses cheveux d'or dans lesquels le soleil s'accrocha joyeusement.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tu étais une mauvaise personne.

Perle haussa les épaules, réaliste.

\- Ben tu étais pas une si bonne non plus. Tout de même faudrait pas exagérer.

Elle le regarda avec le sourire en coin qu'il aimait puis redevint sérieuse.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, je le sais maintenant. Merci. Merci de t'être sacrifié pour moi. D'avoir voulu me parler. Merci aussi pour m'avoir emmené Kassie. Elle aussi m'a sauvée. Jamais j'aurais pensé dire ça mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissante. Tu as tout fait pour moi ; même me laisser penser que tu étais le pire salaud que la terre ait portée.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-… J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Surtout si tu m'aimais un peu.

Le beau visage de Severus lui sembla se parer d'un air tendre qui lui rappela comment il l'avait regardé cette nuit là.

\- Je crois bien que oui parce que quand on a couché ensemble c'était vraiment … génial. Et tu te doutes que je sais quand même de quoi je parle. Alors puisqu'on est dans les compliments, sans blague, tu étais un sacré bon coup. Dommage pour celles qui ont manqué ça.

Perle fit tourner son ombrelle pensivement.

\- J'espère que tu l'as retrouvée. Celle que tu aimes.

Elle songea que s'il avait été un sacré cachottier, elle aussi avait ses secrets. Il lui avait offert un amour qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne mais elle aussi avait quelque chose à offrir qu'elle ne gardait que pour elle.

\- Liz Rosenberg, lui dit-elle à la manière d'un secret.

La statue la regardait toujours et Liz eut l'impression que son regard était doux.

\- Merci pour tout.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis sortit du cercle.

Severus Rogue resta un moment à fixer le cercle blanc si bien que la vieille sorcière au chariot haussa un sourcil intrigué. Puis il releva la tête pour reprendre sa surveillance de l'horizon.

Liz souhaita de tout son coeur qu'il l'ait entendu. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'il l'avait aimé, il pouvait enfin reposer en paix.

Plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis deux ans, elle quitta le mémorial pour aller faire un tour sur la Rue des soupirs, curieuse de voir comment elle s'était remise de ses épreuves. Elle fut ravie de découvrir qu'elle se portait comme un charme, tellement que rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'un quelconque malheur y ait jamais eu lieu.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il y avait fort à parier qu'il en serait toujours de même.

La Rue des soupir était comme un lac à la surface calme et lisse que rien ne peut briser ou fendre. Comme l'eau, elle se refermait avec indifférence sur tout ce qu'on lui jetait et après quelques vagues, reprenait calmement ses droits.

Siècles après siècles, elle avait été le théâtre des pires infamies et des plus belles histoires sans qu'une seule ride n'arrive à friper ses pavés.

Toujours elle avait pris sur elle autant de laideurs que de beautés. Toujours elle avait abrité la passion, l'amour, la déchéance. Sur ses courbes s'étaient allongés autant de châteaux que de taudis.

On l'avait bénie, maudite, chantée.

On s'était battu pour l'avoir, on avait prié pour la fuir.

On s'y déchirait, s'y rapiéciait, on y rêvait.

Et elle, tel une immortelle, demeurait celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle restait affreuse et charmante. Toujours brûlante et à jamais glaciale. Égrenant ses filles aux noms de joyaux, ouvrant ses portes aux milles merveilles, broyant les âmes qui s'imaginaient s'en être fait une amie.

Terrible et merveilleuse, elle restait là. Sans qu'on puisse ni l'abattre, ni l'apprivoiser.

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, tel était la Rue des soupirs.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il y avait fort à parier qu'il en serait toujours de même.

FIN

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin et triplement si vous m'avez laissé des commentaires ! J'en profite aussi pour dire merci à Manon qui m'a fait un petit coucou à chaque chapitre mais à qui on ne peut pas écrire.

Je ne suis pas sûre encore mais il est possible que cette histoire ait une suite. Une version dans laquelle Rogue au lieu de mourir, survit et revient chez lui. Une histoire au ton bien différent puisque les sentiments de Rogue n'étaient finalement pas ceux qu'on aurait pu croire. Mais je ne sais pas encore. Croyez-vous que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ?

Un très grand merci encore pour m'avoir lu ! xx

* * *

Note- En 2011, The Guardian a invité les lecteurs à voter pour leur personnage favori. Sur les 40 proposés Rogue est arrivé de loin bon premier avec 20% de tous les suffrages. C'est pourquoi je crois qu'il est réaliste de supposer qu'après la guerre il pourrait aussi être devenu le héro favori des sorciers.


	15. Annonce ! Tome 2 !

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Ce petit message est pour informer celles et ceux qui étaient abonné-es à « La Rue des soupirs » qu'une suite à cette histoire est maintenant disponible ! On la trouvera sur mon compte sous le titre « L'espion et la prostituée. A strange love story ».**

 **À bientôt ! XXX**


End file.
